All the Time in the World ((2))
by Katherine997
Summary: Lost Love Series - Second Book: Jennifer Tyler and the new Doctor are off to another adventures but as they do, they are facing a threat that could separate them to death.
1. Ch 1 - Born Again

The Doctor dashed to the console and flicks a few switches, checking the monitor. "6 PM . . . Tuesday . . ." The Doctor said. Jennifer watching, half concealed by a pillar. The Doctor turned a knob. "October . . . 5006 . . . On the way to Barcelona!" The Doctor said. The Doctor straightens up and faces Jennifer, grinning as if extremely pleased with himself.

"Now then . . . what do I look like?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer was about to say something but The Doctor holding up a hand to silence her. "No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked at him, a bit scared. "Let's see . . . two legs, two arms, two hands . . ." The Doctor said. The Doctor tested his wrist, circling it. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle," The Doctor said. He put his hands in his head.

"Hair! I'm not bald!" The Doctor said. Jennifer looked shocked. The Doctor runed his hands through his hair gleefully. "Oh, Oh! Big hair! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner . . ." The Doctor said. The Doctor slapped his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I . . . have got . . . a mole. I can feel it," The Doctor said.

Jennifer is breathing heavily. She looked a bit scared from The new Doctor. The Doctor seems not to notice. "Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole. That's all right. Love the mole," The Doctor said. He smiled at Jennifer. "Go on then, tell me," The Doctor said. The Doctor stands straight up before Jennifer, ready for assessment. His hair is all ruffled. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked.

Jennifer looked at The Doctor scared. "Who are you?" Jennifer asked. Don't won't to believe it's The Doctor. The Doctor looked a bit surprised. "I'm The Doctor," The Doctor said. Jennifer shook her head, still don't won't to believe. "No . . . Where is he?" Jennifer asked. "You saw me, I, I changed . . . Right in front of you," The Doctor said. "You replaced him, like a . . . A teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something," Jennifer said. The Doctor didn't say nothing, he just looked at her. "Send him back. I'm warning you; send The Doctor back right now!" Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, it's me," The Doctor said softly. He leans forward in his urgency to make her believe him. "Honestly, it's me," The Doctor said. Jennifer started at The Doctor. "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but . . . it's still me," The Doctor said. Jennifer didn't want to believe that he is the man she loved. "You can't be," Jennifer whispered.

The Doctor takes a few steps closer to Jennifer, looking straight down into her eyes. "Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies . . . Oh . . ." The Doctor said. The Doctor looked away for a moment, reminiscing. Then he looked back into Jennifer's eyes. "Such a long time ago. I took your hand . . ." The Doctor said. He took Jennifer's hand. Just like he did when Jennifer first asked who he was. Jennifer glances briefly down at their joint hands and then back up at The Doctor's face.

"I said one word . . . Just one word, I said - Run," The Doctor said. He gazes at her. Jennifer looked into his eyes, her own full of tears. "Doctor," Jennifer whispered. The Doctor grinned. "Hello," The Doctor said gently. The Doctor takes off around the other side of the console. Jennifer looked at The Doctor still a bit scared.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running . . ." The Doctor said. He Flick a few switches on the console. "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives," The Doctor said. He hops madly up and down on the spot. Jennifer has her back against the pillar and she's just watching him. "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the . . ." The Doctor said. The wild enthusiasm ebbs from his voice at Jennifer's lack of reaction. His hopping subsides.

"No?" The Doctor said. "Can you change back?" Jennifer asked. "Do you want me to?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. "Oh," The Doctor said. "Can you?" Jennifer asked. "No," The Doctor said. He seems rather disappointed. He glances briefly down at the floor and then back at Jennifer. "Do you want to leave?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer looked shocked. "Do you want me to leave?" Jennifer asked. "No!" The Doctor said quickly. "But . . . Your choice . . . If you want to go home . . ." The Doctor said.

Jennifer still looked upset. The Doctor walked over to the console again. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to . . . London ... The Powell Estate . . . Ah . . . Let's say the 24th of December," The Doctor said. He looked at Jennifer. "Consider it a Christmas present," The Doctor said. Jennifer is edging slowly closer the console. Jennifer looked at him, then at the console. The TARDIS shudders as it changes direction.

"I'm going home?" Jennifer asked. "Up to you. Back to your mom and sister . . . It's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast . . . No, Christmas! Turkey! Although ... Having met your mother . . . Nut loaf would be more appropriate," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked down quickly, to hide a smile. "Was that a smile?" The Doctor asked. "No," Jennifer said. "That was a smile . . ." The Doctor said with a smile. "No it wasn't," Jennifer said. "You smiled . . ." The Doctor said with a smile.

The Doctor suddenly gags as the TARDIS shudders. Jennifer looked at The Doctor. The same thing happens again, more violently. He makes nasty retching noises. "Uh oh," The Doctor said. Jennifer edges cautiously around the console.

"You alright?" Jennifer asked. A piece of gold issues from the Doctor's mouth. "What's that?" Jennifer asked. "Oh . . . The change is going a bit wrong and all," The Doctor said. He gags again. He falls to his knees, his face contorted. "Maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do," Jennifer said. "Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" The Doctor said.

A lever on the console suddenly catches his eye. "I haven't used this one in years," The Doctor said. He flicks it. The TARDIS shudders violently and they are both nearly knocked to their feet. "What're you doing?!" Jennifer asked. "Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" The Doctor said. He turns more knobs while Jennifer tries to maintain a more secure grip on the console.

"My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" The Doctor said. Jennifer looked scared. The Doctor looked and sounds violent, crazed. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!" The Doctor said. "Stop it!" Jennifer yelled. "Ah, don't be so dull . . . let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor catches her eye for a moment. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself," The Doctor said clomy. The Doctor grimaces in pain. "Ah, my head . . . Faster! Let's open those engines!" The Doctor said. A bell rings. Jennifer looked around, scared. "What's that?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor's face appears next to Jennifer.

"We're gonna crash land!" The Doctor said with a smile. He laughs manically. "Well then, do something!" Jennifer shouting over the sound of the bell. "Too late! Out of control!" The Doctor said. The Doctor ran around the console, giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" The Doctor said. The Doctor hops in the air excitedly. "You're gonna kill us!" Jennifer said. "Hold on tight, here we go!" The Doctor said. Their eyes meet across the console, The Doctor grinning madly, Jennifer looking scared.

" _Christmas Eve_."


	2. Ch 2 - The Christmas Invasion

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor popped his head out and stepped out of the TARDIS. "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Rose. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" The Doctor said. Jennifer stepped out. She saw The Doctor passed out.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know, he just passed out," Rose said. "Who is he? Where's The Doctor?" Mickey asked. "That's him, right in front of you. That's The Doctor," Jennifer said. "What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked.

Jennifer was sitting on the bed The Doctor was laying on. She looked at him. Jackie come in with a stethoscope. "Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital," Jackie said. "We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race," Jennifer said. Jackie leave the room.

Jennifer put on the stethoscope and listened to both sides of his chest. She smiled as both of his hearts were working. She took off the stethoscope. She stood up. She leaned in and gave The Doctor a gentle kiss and left the room.

Jennifer went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. "How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?" Jackie asked. "I wouldn't know," Jennifer said. "Mom, we should give her some space. She's probably heartbroken right now," Rose said. "It's not that I'm heartbroken. The thing is I thought I knew him. I thought me and him were. And then he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human. The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pyjamas from?" Jennifer asked.

"Howard's been staying over," Jackie said. "Howard from the market?" Jennifer asked. She looked at Rose and she nodded. "How long's that been going on?" Jennifer asked. "A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's a odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges," Jackie said. "Is that Harriet Jones?" Jennifer asked as she went to the TV with Rose. "Why's she on the TV?" Jennifer asked. "She's Prime Minister now," Rose said. "I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Jennifer has met her," Jackie said. "Actually stopped World War Three with her," Jennifer said.

... ...

Jennifer was walking with Mickey and Rose in the streets. "So what do you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked. "Don't bother Mickey. She's my little sister, I'll give her the money," Rose said. "I'm okay. I've got money," Jennifer said. "JJ. Call it a Christmas present from your big sister," Rose said. She dug into her pocket and pulled out money for Jennifer, who kindly took it. "Thanks. I feel all out of sync. You're in the TARDIS for a while and it's like your completely out of line with reality. I forgot it was Christmas," Jennifer said.

"That's fascinating, because I love hearing all about the TARDIS," Mickey said. "Mickey, Shut up. The TARDIS is amazing," Rose said. "Well, hey at least I don't go changing my face," Mickey said. "What if he's dying?" Jennifer asked. "Seriously, Mickey," Rose said. "No, no. It's okay," Jennifer said. "JJ, just let it be Christmas. He'll be fine. Spend some quality time with me and Mickey," Rose said. Jennifer smiled. "Okay. I promise," Jennifer said. Rose and Mickey smiled. Rose wrapped her arm around Jennifer's shoulder. "Good. So, what're we going to get for mom?" Rose asked and Jennifer shrugged.

Jennifer looked behind and noticed the band that was playing, following them. When she looked at them, they stopped playing. One trombone spat out fire. Jennifer grabbed Mickey's and Rose's hands. They hid. "Are they after us?" Rose asked. "I think," Jennifer said.

A tuba was being used as a gun against the three. Jennifer, Rose and Mickey ran. The tuba blast hit a tree which fell on the one who was holding the tuba. The three kept running. "What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?" Mickey asked. Rose noticed a taxi. "Taxi!" Rose called. It stopped for them and they got in.

"They're after The Doctor," Jennifer said. "I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band," Mickey said. "Hey, don't go blaming her! It's not her fault," Rose snapped. "Sorry," Mickey said. Jennifer took out her phone and called Jackie.

"Mom is on the phone with her friend," Jennifer said, frustrated. "Who were those Santa things?" Mickey asked. "I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor," Jennifer said. The taxi dropped them off at the apartment.

They ran inside. "Mom, get off the phone," Jennifer said. "It's only Bev," Jackie said. Rose grabbed the phone. "Bev? Yeah. Look, this conversation will have to wait. Sorry," Rose said and hung up. "It's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" Jennifer asked. "My mate Stan, he'll put us up," Mickey said. "That's only two streets away," Jennifer said. "What about cousin Mo?" Rose suggested. "Yeah. Where's she living now?" Jennifer asked. "Peak District," Jackie replied. "Okay then, we'll go to cousin Mo's," Jennifer said.

"No, it's Christmas Eve. We're not going anywhere," Jackie said. Jennifer looked at the tree. "Mom. Where did you get that tree?" Jennifer asked. "I thought it was you and Rose," Katy said. "How can it be us?" Jennifer asked. "Well, you both went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was," Jackie said. "We didn't buy any trees," Rose said. "Then who was it?" Jackie asked. The tree lit up itself. It started teirling and playing Jinglw bells. "Oh, you're kidding me," Jennifer said. It twirled faster and faster, heading towards Jennifer, Rose, Mickey and Jackie. Jennifer ran to the bedroom.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked. "We've got to save The Doctor. We can't just leave him," Jennifer said. Jennifer slipped the blanket off of The Doctor. "Please wake up Doctor," Jennifer said. Rose, Mickey and Jackie ran into the room, closing the bedroom door. Jennifer ran over to The Doctor's jacket and grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver. She ran over to The Doctor and placed it in his hand.

The tree crashed into the room. Jennifer leaned over to The Doctor's ear. "Help me," Jennifer said. The Doctor suddenly sat up and pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the tree. The tree exploded. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "Remote control. But who's controlling it?" The Doctor asked. He grabbed a robe and put it on. He led the four out of the apartment.

The brass band was there. "Oh great, not them again," Rose said. "What are they?" Mickey asked. "Shush," Jennifer said. The Doctor aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at the band. They backed away and were beamed away. "They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a Sonic Screwdriver's going to scare them off," Mickey said. "Pilot fish," The Doctor said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "They were just pilot fish," The Doctor said. The Doctor stepped back in pain. The four grabbed him. "What's wrong?" Jennifer asked. "You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy," The Doctor said. He breathed out the golden energy.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" The Doctor said. The Doctor had another jolt of pain. "My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need," The Doctor said. "What do you need?" Jackie asked. "I need," The Doctor said.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me," Jackie said. "I need," The Doctor said. "Painkillers?" Jackie asked. "I need," The Doctor said. "Do you need aspirin?" Jackie asked. "I need," The Doctor said. "Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?" Jackie asked. "I need," The Doctor said. "Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" Jackie asked. "I need," The Doctor said. "Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" Jackie asked. "I need you to shut up," The Doctor said.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie said. The Doctor had another jolt of pain. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, that's Howard. Sorry," Jackie said. "He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor asked. "He gets hungry," Jackie said. "What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor asked. "Sometimes," Jackie said. The Doctor had a jolt of pain again. "Argh! Brain collapsing," The Doctor said. He grabbed onto Jennifer and looked at her. "The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming," The Doctor said. He passed out again.

Jennifer put The Doctor back into bed. She grabbed a wet cloth and started dabbing his forehead. Mickey walked in with his laptop. He looked at Jennifer and walked into the living room. Jennifer listened to The Doctor's hearts. Only one was beating. She got off the bed and kissed The Doctor on his forehead. She walked into the living room. "Any change?" Rose asked. "He's worse," Jennifer said. Jackie gave Jennifer a cup of tea. Jennifer looked into the cup, not bothering to listen to the TV.

"Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish," Mickey said. "Like a shark," Jennifer said. "Great big sharks. So, what The Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that," Mickey said. "Something is coming. How close?" Jennifer asked. "There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy," Mickey said. "So, it's close?" Jennifer said. "Funny sort of rocks," Jackie said. Jennifer looked at the TV. "That's not rocks," Jennifer said. ' _This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning_ '. The TV showed a red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull. It growled at the screen.

... ...

Jennifer was sitting on the couch. "JJ. Come take a look," Mickey said. Jennifer ran over to Mickey. "I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way," Mickey said. "Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us," Mickey said. An image of four aliens appeared on the computer screen. They started talking but were not understandable. "Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked. "No. I don't understand them. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am," Jennifer said. "So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked. "I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken," Jennifer said.

Jennifer walked into the bedroom. Jackie was sitting and had her head on the bed. She was sleeping. Jennifer was looking at The Doctor. Rose walked beside her. "The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us," Jennifer said. "You really love him, don't you JJ?" Rose asked. Jennifer looked at her sister with tears in her eyes and Rose hugged her.

...

It was morning. Jennifer stepped out of the apartment. "Sandra?" Jennifer called. "He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop," Sandra said. Jennifer looked off the balcony and noticed a lot of people walking. Rose stepped out and walked up to Jennifer. "What's going on," Rose asked. "I don't know. Come on," Jennifer said. The sisters followed all the people to the roof. Everyone lined up against the edge. "What do we do?" Rose asked. "Nothing. No one is her to save us," Jennifer said.

Jennifer, Rose, Mickey and Jackie watched Harriet on the TV. ' _Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled. Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us.'_

Jennifer walked to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked at The Doctor. She burst into tears and her head fell onto The Doctor. Jackie walked in the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around Jennifer. Jennifer looked at her mom. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mom. He's left me, mom," Jennifer said. "It's all right," Jackie said as she hugged her younger daughter. "I'm sorry," Jackie said softly.

Suddenly, there was a loud shattering of glass. Jennifer and Jackie got up and ran outside with Rose and Mickey. They looked up at the building and noticed all the shattered windows and glass. The people were still lined up and a space ship flew by.

Jennifer ran to the bedroom. "We've got to carry him. Who wants to help?" Jennifer asked. "Me. Where are we carrying him?" Rose asked. "The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth," Jennifer said. "What're we going to do in there?" Jackie asked. "We're going to hide," Jennifer said. "Is that it?" Jackie asked. "Mom, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up," Jennifer said. Rose helped Jennifer lift up The Doctor. Rose and Jennifer began to carry The Doctor out and to the TARDIS while Mickey was helping Jackie with the food.

They made it to the TARDIS. Jennifer opened the door. Jennifer and Rose carried The Doctor in. "Can you fly it?" Rose asked. "Not anymore," Jennifer said. "Well, you did it before," Mickey said. "I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden," Jennifer said. Rose and Jennifer put The Doctor down. "So, what do we do?" Rose asked. "Pretty much just sit here I guess," Jennifer said. "How about a cup of tea?" Jackie asked. "Mmm, the solution to everything," Rose said.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food," Jackie said. She left. Jennifer looked down at The Doctor. "Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" Mickey asked. There was an odd pattern on the screen. "Maybe it's a distress signal," Mickey said. "A lot of good that's going to do," Jennifer said. "JJ, try to lighten up," Rose said. "I can't," Jennifer said. "Let's look at this from my point of view. We're stuck in here with your mom's cooking," Mickey said. "Where is she?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. Maybe we should go help her," Rose suggested. "Good idea," Jennifer said.

Jennifer went over to the door and opened it. She stepped out and grabbed by the Sycorax from the TV. "Get off! Get off me!" Jennifer said. Mickey and Rose ran out of the TARDIS. "The door! Close the door!" Jennifer said. Rose closed the door just in time. "Jennifer. Jennifer! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" Harriet asked. "No. We're on our own," Jennifer said sadly. The Sycorax spoke. "The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet," The man, Alex, translated. "No she's wont," Harriet said. The Sycorax spoke. "Then she will die first," Alex translated.

"No, Leave her alone!" Rose said. "Don't touch her!" Mickey said. "Leave her alone," Harriet said. Harriet, Rose and Mickey were held back as the leader walked up to Jennifer and spoke. "We are the Sycorax. If you will not speak for your planet," Alex translated. "Then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved," The Sycorax said. "Then your world will be gutted and- Hold on, that's English," Alex said. "You're talking English," Jennifer said. "I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile," The Sycorax said. "That's English. Can you hear English?" Jennifer asked. She turned her head and everyone nodded.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" The Sycorax said. "If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means," Jennifer said. Jennifer and everyone turned to look at the TARDIS and The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. "Did you miss me?" The Doctor asked. The Sycorax cracked his whip. The Doctor caught it and tugged it out of it's hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that," The Doctor said. "How dare!" The Sycorax said.

The Sycorax raised it's club. The Doctor got it and pulled it out of the Sycorax's hand. The Doctor broke it in half with his leg. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! Rose, nice to see you again! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" The Doctor asked. "Um, different," Jennifer said. "Good different or bad different?" The Doctor asked. "Just different," Jennifer said.

"Am I . . . Ginger?" The Doctor asked. "No, you're just brown," Jennifer said. "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Jennifer Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger," The Doctor said. "I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked. "I'm The Doctor," The Doctor said. "He's The Doctor," Jennifer said. "But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked. "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything," The Doctor said. "But you can't be," Harriet said. "Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own," The Doctor said.

"Oh, my God," Harriet said. "Did you win the election?" The Doctor asked with a smile. "Landslide majority," Harriet said with a smile. "If I might interrupt," The Sycorax said. "Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow," The Doctor said. "Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax asked. "Well, that's the question," The Doctor said. "I demand to know who you are!" The Sycorax said. "I don't know! See, there's the thing. I'm The Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" The Doctor said. He winked at Jennifer. She hide her smile.

"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor walked up to the button. He pulled the base out from the pillar that was under the button. "And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this," The Doctor said. He pressed the button. "No!" Jennifer and Harriet shouted.

"You killed them!" Alex said. "What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked. "We allow them to live," The Sycorax said. "Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong," The Doctor said. "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force," The Sycorax said.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" The Doctor said. "Or what?" The Sycorax asked. "Or," The Doctor said. He pulled out a sword and ran to the front of the TARDIS. "I challenge you," The Doctor said. All the Sycorax laughed.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor asked. "You stand as this world's champion," The Sycorax said. "Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up," The Doctor said. He took of the robe he was wearing and threw it to Jennifer. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" The Doctor asked. The leader accepted the challenge. "For the planet?" The Sycorax asked. "For the planet," The Doctor said.

They clashed their swords. The Doctor stumbled back. The Doctor took a step forward and began swinging his sword. The Sycorax was about to hit The Doctor. "Look out!" Jennifer said. "Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks," The Doctor said. The Sycorax hit The Doctor in the stomach with his elbow. The Doctor went for the tunnel. "Bit of fresh air," The Doctor said. He was followed outside. The Doctor and The Sycorax continued swinging their swords.

The Doctor was hit in the nose. Jennifer took a step forward. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet," The Doctor said. The two clashed swords. The Sycorax knovked down The Doctor. The Sycorax took a swing and The Doctor's sword and hand fell off the edge. "You cut my hand off," The Doctor said. "Ya! Sycorax!" The Sycorax said. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this," The Doctor said. His hand grew back.

"Witchcraft," The Sycorax said. "Time Lord," The Doctor said. "Doctor!" Jennifer yelled. She threw The Doctor another sword. He caught it. "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" The Doctor said with a grin. "You'll always be The Doctor," Jennifer said with smirk. "Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" The Doctor said.

They began fighting again. The Doctor disarmed the Sycorax. He hit the Sycorax in the abdomen twice. The Sycorax fell. He was hanging over the edge. "I win," The Doctor said. "Then kill me," The Sycorax said. "I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor asked. "Yes," The Sycorax said. "Swear on the blood of your species," The Doctor said. "I swear," The Sycorax said. "There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow," The Doctor said. He stuck the sword into the ground.

"Bravo!" Harriet said. "That says it all," Jennifer said with a smile. She ran to The Doctor. She helped The Doctor with his robe. "Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams. Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" The Doctor asked. The Sycorax got up and charged at The Doctor. He threw the satsuma at a button. The wing of the ship tucked in and the Sycorax fell to his death. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man," The Doctor said.

Everyone went back inside. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended," The Doctor said. The Doctor, Jennifer, Rose, Mickey, Harriet, Alex and the TARDIS were beamed away.

"Where are we?" Jennifer asked. "We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey said. "Wait a minute, wait a minute," The Doctor said. The spaceship flew away. "Go on, my son!" Mickey said. Jennifer jumped onto Mickey's back and he laughed. "Yeah! Don't come back!" Jennifer said. "It is defended!" Mickey said. Jennifer got off and hugged Mickey. She pulled away and Rose ran to her. The sisters hugged. "We did it!" Rose said. Rose let go of Jennifer. Jennifer ran to Alex and hugged him. She let go of him and looked at The Doctor. Him and Harriet walked up to each other.

"My Doctor," Harriet said. "Prime Minister," The Doctor said. They hugged each other. "Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" Harriet asked. "Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it," The Doctor said.

"Jennifer! Rose!" Jackie called. "Mom," Jennifer and Rose said. They ran over to Jackie. They hugged. "You did it! Oh!" Jackie said. "You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head," Jennifer said. "That was all I needed, cup of tea," The Doctor said. "I said so. Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" Jackie said. The Doctor grinned. "Come here, you," The Doctor said. Everyone was in a group hug. The hug was interrupted when green beams were shot into the sky. There was a big explosion in the sky.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked. "That was murder," The Doctor said. "That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago," Harriet said. "But they were leaving," The Doctor said. "You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves," Harriet said.

"Britain's Golden Age," The Doctor said. "It comes with a price," Harriet said. "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race," The Doctor said. "Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf," Harriet said. "Then I should have stopped you," The Doctor said. "What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet asked. "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word," The Doctor said.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that," Harriet said. "No, you're right. Not a single word, just six," The Doctor said. "I don't think so," Harriet said. "Six words," The Doctor said. "Stop it!" Harriet demanded. "Six," The Doctor said. The Doctor walked over to Alex. "Don't you think she looks tired?" The Doctor whispered into Alex's ear. The Doctor, Jennifer, Mickey, Rose and Jackie left. "Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry," Harriet said.

... ...

Jennifer, Rose, Mickey and Jackie were back at the apartment eating Christmas dinner, laughing. The Doctor walked in wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a long brown coat. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. She smiled and he smiled back. He sat beside Jennifer. She focused her attention to the TV. "Look, it's Harriet Jones," Jennifer said. The Doctor got up and walked over to the TV. He put on a pair of glasses. ' _Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified_ ,' Harriet said. The phone rang and Jackie answered it. "It's Beth. She says go and look outside," Jackie said.

Everyone went outside and it was snowing. "It's beautiful. What are those?" Jennifer asked. "It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash," The Doctor said. "Maybe not so beautiful," Jennifer said. "This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new," The Doctor said. "What about you? What are you going to do?" Jennifer asked. "Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life," The Doctor said. "On your own?" Jennifer asked. "Why, don't you want to come?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. "I just thought, because I changed," The Doctor said. "Well, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore," Jennifer said. "Oh, I'd love you to come," The Doctor said with a smile. "Okay," Jennifer said with a smile.

"You're never going to stay, are you?" Mickey asked. "There's just so much out there. A lot to see. I have to," Jennifer said softly. "Yeah," Mickey said. "Good for you Mickey. Let them have loads of fun," Rose said and she smiled. Jennifer smiled at her sister. "I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble," Jackie said. "Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic," The Doctor said. The Doctor smiled and reached out his hand for Jennifer.

"That hand gives me the creeps," Jennifer said with a smirk. She grabbed his hand. "Where are we going to go first?" Jennifer asked. He pointed up on the stars. "Um, that way. No, hold on. That way," The Doctor said. "That way? Works with me," Jennifer said with a smile. The Doctor looked at Jennifer and smiled. His feelings for her were stronger than ever.


	3. Ch 3 - New Earth

The Doctor was inside the TARDIS while Jennifer was saying her goodbyes. "Well, this is goodbye, for now," Jennifer said. "Be careful," Jackie said. "I will. I promise." Jennifer said. She hugged Jackie. "Have loads of fun JJ," Rose said as she hugged Jennifer. "Why don't you come?" Jennifer asked. "No, no. Maybe next time. You need some along time with The Doctor," Rose said. Jennifer smiled and walked up to Mickey and kissed him goodbye. "Love you," Mickey said. "Bye," Jennifer said.

Jennifer walked into the TARDIS. As soon as she closed the door, she looked at The Doctor. He gave her a big smile and Jennifer gave one back. "So where are we going?" Jennifer asked. "Further than we've ever gone before," The Doctor said.

The TARDIS materialized and Jennifer stepped out followed by The Doctor. "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth," The Doctor said. They were on the other side of a river, just across a massive city. Cars zoomed past their heads. "This is just . . ." Jennifer said.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," The Doctor said with a grin. "This is amazing. I'll never get used to this. Different ground beneath my feet," Jennifer said. She hopped up and down. "What's that smell?" Jennifer asked. "Apple grass," The Doctor said with a smile. Jennifer smiled. "It's beautiful. I love this. Travelling with you, I love it," Jennifer said. "Me too. Come on," The Doctor said with a smile. He grabbed Jennifer's hand and they ran off.

The Doctor and Jennifer were laying down on The Doctor's coat. "So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," The Doctor said. "That was our first date," Jennifer said with a smile. "We had chips," The Doctor said with a grin, "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?" Jennifer asked. "New New York," The Doctor said. "Oh, come on," Jennifer said. "It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer smiled at The Doctor. "You're so different," Jennifer said. "New New Doctor," The Doctor said with a smile.

"Can we go and visit New New York?" Jennifer asked. The pair got up and The Doctor put his coat back on. "Well, I thought we might go there first," The Doctor said. The Doctor motioned towards a skyscraper. "What is it?" Jennifer asked. "Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper," The Doctor said. On the psychic paper it said 'Ward 26 Please Come'.

"Someone wants to see me," The Doctor said. "And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Well, let's go then," Jennifer said. She and The Doctor linked arms and they walked to the hospital.

"Bit rich coming from you," Jennifer said. "I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps," The Doctor said. ' _The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted_.' The intercom said.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS," Jennifer said. "No shop. I like the little shop," The Doctor said. "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," Jennifer said. "The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war," The Doctor said.

Jennifer looked at the nurses. They had cat faces. "They're cats," Jennifer said. "Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there," The Doctor said. The Doctor walked into the lift while Jennifer wasn't paying attention. She noticed that he was gone and went to where the lift was. "Hold on! Hold on!" Jennifer said. The lift closed.

"Oh, too late. I'm going up," The Doctor said. "It's all right, there's another lift," Jennifer said. "Ward 26 and watch out for the disinfectant," The Doctor said. "Watch out for what?" Jennifer asked. "The disinfectant," The Doctor said. Jennifer's lift opened and she walked in. "Ward 26," Jennifer said. The lift began moving. ' _Commence stage one disinfection_ ,' The computer said. Jennifer was drenched with water and she shrieked. It soon stopped. Next was the blow dry but Jennifer didn't mind it.

Jennifer stepped out of the lift. "The human child is clean," A man said. "Um, I'm looking for Ward 26," Jennifer said. "This way, Jennifer Tyler," The man said and he walked away. Jennifer picked up a metal bar and followed carefully.

Jennifer walked into a projector room. She watched what was playing on the wall. She recognized someone. She recognized the blonde woman. "Wait a minute," Jennifer said. Jennifer turned around. "Peekaboo!" Cassandra said. "Don't come anywhere near me, Cassandra," Jennifer said. "Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Cassandra asked. "Yeah, but what about Gollum?" Jennifer asked. "Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet," Cassandra said. "I worship the mistress," Chip said.

"Moisturise me, moisturise me," Cassandra said. Chip sprayed Cassandra. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs," Cassandra said. "I hope that means food. How comes you're still alive?" Jennifer asked. "After you murdered me -" Cassandra said. "That was your own fault," Jennifer said.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin," Chip said. "What about the skin? I saw it. You got ripped apart," Jennifer said. "That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back," Cassandra said.

"So you're talking out of your-" Jennifer said. "Ask not," Cassandra said. "The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital," Chip said. "So they don't know you're here?" Jennifer asked. "Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her," Chip said. "You can stop right there, Chip," Jennifer said. "But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence," Cassandra said. "Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth," Jennifer said. "A vegetable patch," Cassandra said. "And there's millions of Humans out there. Millions of them," Jennifer said.

"Mutant stock," Cassandra said. "They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work," Cassandra said. "Well, you've got a knack for survival," Jennifer said. "But I've not been idle, Jennifer, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something," Cassandra said.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. "Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close," Cassandra said. "Yeah right. I'm not coming anywhere near you," Jennifer said. Jennifer made her way out and beams of energy caught her hands. "Chip, activate the psychograft," Cassandra said. "I can't move. Cassandra, let me go! What're you doing?" Jennifer asked. Light streams down from above Jennifer, containig her. "The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie," Cassandra said.

There was a whoosh of energy that went from Cassandra to Jennifer. Jennifer collapsed. "Mistress?" Chip asked. "Moisturise me. How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my God. I'm beautiful," Cass-Jennifer said with a smirk.

Cass-Jennifer looked at herself up and down. "Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Cass-Jennifer said with a grin. "The mistress is beautiful," Chip said. "Absolutement! Oh, but look," Cass-Jennifer said. The equipment that had been keeping flat Cassandra alive is fried. "Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone," Chip said. "But safe and sound in here," Cass-Jennifer said.

"But what of the Jennifer child's mind?" Chip asked. "Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's- Gosh, she's with The Doctor. A man. He's The Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm," Cass-Jennifer said.

Jennifer's phone rang. Cass-Jennifer took it out. "Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "A primitive communications device," Chip said. Cass-Jennifer answered it. "JJ, where are you?" The Doctor asked. "How does she speak?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "Be Jennifer," Chip said. "Yeah," Cass-Jennifer said. "Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" The Doctor asked. "I'm on my way, governor," Cass-Jennifer said. "You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?" The Doctor asked. "Of course I do. That big old boat race," Cass-Jennifer said.

"I'd better go. See you in a minute," The Doctor said. He hung up. "This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip said. "Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" Cass-Jennifer said. Cass-Jennifer grabbed the perfume. She tucks it down her décolletage. Chip and Cass-Jennifer made their way to Ward 26.

Cass-Jennifer reached Ward 26. She watched as The Doctor looked around the room, wearing his glasses. "There you are. Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one. Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" The Doctor asked.

The two walked into a hallway. "I can't Adam and Eve it," Cass-Jennifer said. "What's with the voice?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me," Cass-Jennifer said. "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor," The Doctor said. "Aren't you just," Cass-Jennifer said. Cass-Jennifer grabbed The Doctor and gave him a long and hard kiss. When she pulled away, The Doctor stared at her. "Terminal's this way," Cass-Jennifer said. She moved forward. "Yep, still got it," The Doctor said and followed her.

The Doctor and Cass-Jennifer were looking at a computer screen. "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop," The Doctor said. "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "You're right. Well done," The Doctor said.

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame," Cass-Jennifer said. "What if the sub-frame's locked?" The Doctor asked. "Try the installation protocol," Cass-Jennifer said. "Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on," The Doctor said. The Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver and used it on the screen. When he finished, the wall slid down to reveal a corridor. Cass-Jennifer walked forward and The Doctor followed.

"Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive," The Doctor said. Cass-Jennifer led to way to an area where it looked like there were tombs. The Doctor opened one with Sonic Screwdriver. There was a very sick looking man. "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," The Doctor said. He closed the door and opened another one. It contained a young woman. "What disease is that?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything," The Doctor said. "What about us? Are we safe?" Cass-Jennifer asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them," The Doctor said. He close the door. "How many patients are there?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "They're not patients," The Doctor said. "But they're sick," Cass-Jennifer said. "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm," The Doctor said. "Why don't they just die?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "Plague carriers. The last to go," The Doctor said. "It's for the greater cause," One of the cat nurses said.

"Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" The Doctor asked. "The Sisterhood has sworn to help," Hame said. "What, by killing?" The Doctor asked. "But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence," Hame said. "What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" The Doctor asked. "Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh," Hame said.

"These people are alive," The Doctor said. "But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us," Hame said. "If they live because of this, then life is worthless," The Doctor said. "But who are you to decide that?" Hame asked. "I'm The Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me," The Doctor said. "Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Cass-Jennifer asked.

"We thought it best not," Hame said. "Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Jennifer?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know what you mean," Hame said. "And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Jennifer's head, I want it reversed," The Doctor said. "We haven't done anything," Hame said. "I'm perfectly fine," Cass-Jennifer said.

"These people are dying and JJ would care," The Doctor said. "All right, clever clogs," Cass-Jennifer said. She grabbed The Doctor's tie. "Smarty pants. Lady-killer," Cass-Jennifer said. "What's happened to you?" The Doctor asked. "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out," Cass-Jennifer said. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

Cass-Jennifer pulled him closer. She leaned in close to his ear. "The last human," Cass-Jennifer said. "Cassandra?" The Doctor asked. "Wake up and smell the perfume," Cass-Jennifer said. She sprayed the vial in front of The Doctor's nose and he passed out.

"You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron," Hame said. "You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" Cass-Jennifer said. Hame ran off. Cass-Jennifer walked over to a set of cables and pulled them. The alarm went off.

The Doctor was inside a cell. "Let me out! Let me out!" The Doctor said. "Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only," Cass-Jennifer said. "You've stolen Jennifer's body," The Doctor said. "Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy," Cass-Jennifer said. "Just let Jennifer go, Cassandra," The Doctor said. "I will. Maybe. Now hushaby. It's showtime," Cass-Jennifer said.

"Anything we can do to help?" The nurse, Jatt asked. "Straight to the point. I want money," Cass-Jennifer said. "The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept," The other nurse, Casp said. "The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "I'm afraid not," Casp said. "I'd really advise you to think about this," Cass-Jennifer said.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline," Casp said. "I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed," Cass-Jennifer said. "Who needs arms when we have claws?" Casp asked. She unleashed her claws. "Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B," Cass-Jennifer said. Chip pulled a lever opening every door. All the sick people stepped out followed by The Doctor. "What've you done?" The Doctor said. "Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" Cass-Jennifer said. She and Chip started walking away. The Doctor ran after them. All the doors began sparking causing them to move faster. All the doors opened.

"Oh, my God," Cass-Jennifer said. "What the hell have you done?" The Doctor said. "It wasn't me," Cass-Jennifer said. "One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down," The Doctor said. "But there's thousands of them!" Cass-Jennifer said. "Run! Down! Down! Go down!" The Doctor said. They began running down the stairs. They reached the basement and Cass-Jennifer went to the lift. "No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving," The Doctor said. "This way!" Cass-Jennifer said.

Cass-Jennifer ran in the opposite direction, The Doctor and Chip followed. Chip was cut off from Cass-Jennifer and The Doctor as more infected people came. "Someone will touch him," The Doctor said. "Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!" Cass-Jennifer said. "Mistress!" Chip called. "I'm sorry, I can't let her escape," The Doctor said. Cass-Jennifer continued running and The Doctor followed. Cass-Jennifer ran to a door but there were more infected people.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Jennifer to death," The Doctor said. "But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead," Cass-Jennifer said. "Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me," The Doctor said. He pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at Cass-Jennifer. "You asked for it," Cass-Jennifer said.

Cassandra left Jennifer's body and went into The Doctor's body. "My head. Where'd she go?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, my. This is different," Cass-Doctor said. "Cassandra?" Jennifer asked. "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Cass-Doctor said. "Get out of him!" Jennifer demanded. "Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it," Cass-Doctor said. The infected people burst through the door.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cass-Doctor asked. "Ladder. We've got to get up," Jennifer said. "Out of the way!" Cass-Doctor said. Cass-Doctor pushed Jennifer out of the way. After Cass-Doctor, Jennifer followed. "Get out of The Doctor's body, he can think of something," Jennifer said. "Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city," Cass-Doctor said. "We're going to die if-" Jennifer said. Casp grabbed her ankle. "All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything," Casp said.

"Go and play with a ball of string" Cass-Doctor said. "Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" Casp said. She was touched by an infected person. She fell, screaming. "Move!" Jennifer yelled.

They reached the end of the ladder. Cass-Doctor tried opening the door. "Now what do we do?" Cass-Doctor asked. "Use the Sonic Screwdriver," Jennifer said. Cass-Doctor grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver. "You mean this thing?" Cass-Doctor asked. "Yes, I mean that thing!" Jennifer shouted. "Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts," Cass-Doctor said. "Go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Jennifer said. "Hold on tight," Cass-Doctor said. Cassandra went back into Jennifer. "Oh, good. Open it!" Cass-Jennifer shouted.

"Not till you get out of her," The Doctor said. "We need the Doctor," Cass-Jennifer said. "I order you to leave her," The Doctor said. Cassandra swapped back. "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout," Cass-Doctor said. "Get out of him!" Jennifer said. "But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude," Cass-Doctor said. "I don't care. Just do something," Jennifer said. "Oh, I am so going to regret this," Cass-Doctor said. Cassandra swapped to the lead woman on the ladder below them.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting," Cassandra said. The Doctor opened the doors. "Nice to have you back," The Doctor said to Jennifer. Cassandra went back into Jennifer before she could jump. "That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor said. "Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched," Cass-Jennifer said sadly. The Doctor offered her hand and she took it. There was banging at the door. The Doctor and Cass-Jennifer walked forward and into Ward 26. A woman lunged at them with a metal stand.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look," The Doctor said. "Show me your skin," The woman said. "Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?" The Doctor asked. "There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad," The woman, Clovis said. "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine," The Doctor said. "I am not dying in here!" Clovis said. "We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" The Doctor said.

"Not if it gets me out," Clovis said. "All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Jennifer, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" The Doctor said.

Everyone collected bags of liquid. The Doctor wrapped himself in rope. Cass-Jennifer walked over to him and helped attach the bags onto the rope. "How's that? Will that do?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. What's it even for?" Cass-Jennifer asked.

The Doctor walked to the lift and opened the doors. "The lifts aren't working," Cass-Jennifer said. "Not moving. Different thing. Here we go," The Doctor said. He took steps away from the lift. He put the Sonic Screwdriver between his teeth. He ran and jumped. He held onto the rope. "What do you think you're doing?" Cass-Jennifer asked.

"I'm going down," The Doctor said. He attached a piece of equipment to the lift cable with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Come on," The Doctor said. "Are you crazy!? Not in a million years," Cass-Jennifer said. "I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" The Doctor said.

"Seal the door!" Clovis said. Cass-Jennifer was trapped with the infected people. She jumped onto The Doctor's back. "You're completely mad but I can see why she likes you," Cass-Jennifer said. "Going down!" The Doctor said. The Doctor and Cass-Jennifer began zooming down the cable. As soon as they got closer to the lift, The Doctor had them come to a gentle stop.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight," Cass-Jennifer said. "Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever," The Doctor said. "There's still a quarantine down there, we can't-" Cass-Jennifer said. "Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself," The Doctor said.

Cass-Jennifer held down the lever. The Doctor began pouring the liquids into a tank. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got," The Doctor said. "What about you?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in," The Doctor said. He dropped down into the lift and he opened the lift door.

"I'm in here! Come on!" The Doctor said. "Don't tell them," Cass-Jennifer said. "Pull that lever!" The Doctor said. As the disinfected people got in the elevator, Cass-Jennifer pulled the lever. "All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" The Doctor said. "Pass on what? Pass on what?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "Pass it on!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor helped Cass-Jennifer get into the lift. "What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "No. That's your way of doing things," The Doctor said. He and Cass-Jennifer walked out of the lift. "I'm The Doctor, and I cured them," The Doctor said. A woman hugged The Doctor. "That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" The Doctor said.

A little later, The Doctor and Cass-Jennifer watched as a staff member was arrested. "The Face of Boe," The Doctor said. He ran off and Cass-Jennifer followed him. "You were supposed to be dying," The Doctor said. "There are better things to do today. Dying can wait," The Face Of Boe said, telepathically. "I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face," Cass-Jennifer said. "Shh!" The Doctor said. "I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew," The Face Of Boe said.

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old," The Doctor said. "There are? That would be impossible," The Face Of Boe said. "Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me," The Doctor said. "A great secret," The Face Of Boe said. "So the legend says," The Doctor said. "It can wait," The Face Of Boe said. "Oh, does it have to?" The Doctor asked. "We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day," The Face Of Boe said. The Face Of Boe beamed away.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you," The Doctor said. "But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cass-Jennifer asked. "You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra," The Doctor said. "I don't want to die," Cass-Jennifer said. "No one does," The Doctor said. "Help me," Cass-Jennifer said with tears. "I can't. I'm in love with that body and I want her back," The Doctor said.

"Mistress!" Chip called. "You're alive," Cass-Jennifer said. "I kept myself safe for you, mistress," Chip said. "A body. And not just that, a volunteer," Cass-Jennifer said. "Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own," The Doctor said. "But I worship the mistress. I welcome her," Chip said. "You can't, Cassandra, you-" The Doctor said.

Cassandra left Jennifer and went into Chip. Jennifer fell and The Doctor caught her. "You all right?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. She looked up at The Doctor. "Hello," Jennifer said with a smile. "Hello. Welcome back," The Doctor said with a smile. The Doctor leaned in but then Cass-Chip interrupted. "Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle," Cass-Chip said.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done," The Doctor said. "Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" Cass-Chip said. Cass-Chip fell.

Jennifer and The Doctor hold Cass-Chip. "Are you all right?" Jennifer asked. "I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine," Cass-Chip said. "I can take you to the city," The Doctor said. "No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good," Cass-Chip said. "Come on. There's one last thing I can do," The Doctor said.

The TARDIS materialized at the party that Jennifer saw in the projection room earlier. There was human Cassandra. "Thank you," Cass-Chip said. "Just go. And don't look back," The Doctor said. "Good luck," Jennifer said. Jennifer and The Doctor watched the scene before them. Cass-Chip collapsed and human Cassandra cradled him. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and they made their way to the TARDIS.


	4. Ch 4 - Tooth and Claw

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Jennifer asked. "In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this," The Doctor said. The Doctor played music. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979," The Doctor said. "You're a punk. Yeah that's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabillly thrown in," Jennifer said with a smile. "Would you like to see him?" The Doctor asked. "Like in concert?" Jennifer asked.

"What else is a TARDIS for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" The Doctor asked. "Let's go to Sheffield!" Jennifer said. "Hold on tight!" The Doctor said. The Doctor began beating the rhythm of the song on the TARDIS. The TARDIS started shaking. "Stop!" Jennifer said.

The TARDIS stopped. The Doctor fell to the floor and Jennifer landed on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment before getting up. "1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb," The Doctor said as he grabbed his coat and put it on. The Doctor and Jennifer walked outside.

"And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to-" The Doctor was interrupted by the clicking of rifles. "My thumb," The Doctor said. The Doctor and Jennifer put their hands up. They were surrounded by guards with rifles. "1879. Same difference," The Doctor said. "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl," One of the guards said in a Scottish accent. "Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked, using a Scottish accent. "How can you be ignorant of that?" The guard asked. "Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing my wife all over hill and over dale. She's got the mind of a child. Isn't that right, my lovely timorous beastie?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, yeah," Jennifer said her normal voice and she shrugged. "Will you identify yourself, sir?" The guard asked. "I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may," The Doctor said. He got out his psychic paper. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself," The Doctor said. "Let them approach," An English accent said. "I don't think that's wise, ma'am," The guard said. "Let them approach," The English accent said again.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference," The guard said. The Doctor and Jennifer walked up to the carriage. A man opened the carriage. A woman was sitting inside. "JJ, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith," The Doctor said. "Jennifer Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked," Jennifer said politely. "I've had five daughters, sweetheart. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials," Victoria said. The Doctor gave Victoria the psychic paper. She looked at it.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector," Victoria said. "Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" The Doctor asked. "A tree on the line," Victoria replied. "An accident?" The Doctor asked. "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned," Victoria said. "An assassination attempt?" The Doctor asked.

"There's people out to kill you?" Jennifer asked. "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," Victoria said. "Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow," The guard said. "This Doctor and his wife will come with us," Victoria said. "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving. it's almost nightfall," The guard said. "Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" Victoria said. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and they began to follow the carriage and guards.

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and Kennedy comes to your mind," Jennifer said. "1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria," The Doctor said with a smile. "I know!" Jennifer said with a smile. "What a laugh!" The Doctor said. "She was just sitting there," Jennifer said. "Like a stamp," The Doctor said.

"I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it," Jennifer said. "Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time," The Doctor said. "Ten quid?" Jennifer asked. "Done," The Doctor said. Jennifer smirked.

Jennifer and The Doctor were led to a house. "Wow," Jennifer said about the house. The Doctor smiled. The carriage door was opened and Victoria stepped out. A man walked up to the queen. "Your Majesty," He said as he bowed. "Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" Victoria asked. "She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on," Robert said.

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl," Victoria said.

"Sorry," Jennifer said. "She's my wife but has the mind of a child. She had a bad childhood but I love her," The Doctor said. "Thinks he's funny but I'm not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" Jennifer asked. "She's right. Shall we proceed?" Victoria asked. Victoria and Robert went forward. Jennifer looked at The Doctor with a grin. "This is not fair," The Doctor said. "You paying," Jennifer said with a grin. "She supposed to say that," The Doctor said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

One of the guards took a box from the carriage. Jennifer and The Doctor watched as the guard carried it in. "So what's in there, then?" The Doctor asked. "Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions," The guard from earlier, Reynolds said. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. He made a face and then shrugged. They made their way inside.

The Doctor and Jennifer followed Victoria and Robert to an observatory. There was a giant telescope. "This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," Victoria said. "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself," Robert said. "I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?" The Doctor asked. "Help yourself," Robert said. "What did he model it on?" The Doctor asked.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories," Robert said. "It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of-" The Doctor said. He looked at Jennifer. "Am I being rude again?" The Doctor asked. "Yep," Jennifer said. "But it's pretty. It's very pretty," The Doctor said. "And the imagination of it should be applauded," Victoria said. "Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Jennifer asked.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales," Victoria said. "Stars and magic. I like him more and more," The Doctor said. "Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg," Victoria said. "That's Bavaria," The Doctor whispered in Jennifer's ear.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported," Victoria said. "It's just a story," Robert said. "Then tell it," The Doctor said. "It's said that-" Robert was interrupted by a man. "Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark," The man said. "Of course. Yes, of course," Robert said. "And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler?" Victoria asked. "Great," Jennifer whispered to The Doctor. "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight," Victoria said. "So there is, Ma'am," Robert said.

... ...

The Doctor and Jennifer shared a room. Jennifer began looking for clothes. After she finished looking through one wardrobe, she moved to the other. She opened it and shrieked. A woman was standing inside. She looked scared. Maybe it was the fact the she had seen Jennifer and wasn't expecting it or maybe it was something else. "I'm sorry. You look scared. Why don't you come out and talk about it," Jennifer said softly. The woman nodded and stepped out of the wardrobe. They sat on the bed and began talking.

"They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady," The woman said. "Listen. I've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me," Jennifer said. "Oh, but I can't, Miss," The woman said. "What's your name?" Jennifer asked softly. "Flora," The woman said. "Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on," Jennifer said softly. Jennifer grabbed Flora's hand.

Jennifer led Flora out of the room. They went around the corner. Guards were laying motionlessly on the ground. Jennifer leaned over to one of the guards to check for a pulse. "Oh, Miss. I did warn you," Flora said. "He's not dead. He must be drugged or something," Jennifer said. Jennifer heard Flora screaming. A man was carrying her away. Another took Jennifer.

... ...

Jennifer and Flora were taken to a cellar. "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us," A woman, Isobel said. "But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us," Jennifer said. "He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal," Isobel said. The prisoner opened his eyes. They were pure black. Jennifer stood up. She slowly walked up to the cage. "Don't, child," Isobel said. Jennifer went as far as the chain let her. "Who are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Don't enrage him," A man said. "Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, intelligence," The prisoner said. "Where were you born?" Jennifer asked. "This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart," The prisoner said.

"All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?" Jennifer asked. "So far from home," The prisoner said. "If you want to get back home, we can help," Jennifer said. "Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose," The prisoner said. "How would you do that?" Jennifer asked. "I would migrate to the Holy Monarch," The prisoner said. "Queen Victoria," Jennifer said. "With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions," The prisoner said.

The prisoner lunged forward and growled. Isobel grabbed Jennifer's hand and pulled her back to her and the others. "Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too," The prisoner said. "Seen what?" Jennifer asked. "The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you," The prisoner said. "I don't know what you mean," Jennifer said. "You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon," The prisoner said.

The cellar door burst open. Light was shining on the cage. "Moonlight," The prisoner said. He removed his cloak. Wind started blowing through the cellar. "Don't look at him! Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull! That means you, your Ladyship," Jennifer said. Everyone got up and began pulling the chain. The prisoner screamed as the transformation began taking place.

"Everybody together! One, two, three, pull!" Jennifer said. With one pull, they tore out a piece of the wall and the chain broke free. The Doctor and Robert burst through the cellar door. "Where the hell have you been!?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor looked at the cage. The prisoner was now a full wolf. Everybody was running out. "Oh, that's beautiful," The Doctor said. The wolf was starting to break through the cage. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor said. The Doctor started in admiration at the wolf. The wolf through a piece of the cage at him but he ducked. The Doctor ran out and locked the door with the Sonic Screwdriver.

The Doctor removed Jennifer's shackles with the Sonic Screwdriver. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor asked. "The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it," Jennifer said. There was the sound of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor went to go investigate. He came back running and grabbed Jennifer's hand. They went behind a row of guards. "Fire!" The Steward said. The guards began firing their guns. The wolf ran away.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me," The Doctor said. "I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault," The Steward said. "I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor shouted. "And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall," The Steward said. The Steward stepped forward and looked into the corridor. He turned back. "It must have crawled away to die," The Steward said. He was hoisted up to the ceiling. "There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor said. He grabbed onto Jennifer and they started moving forward.

They ran tot he staircase with Robert. "Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Robert called out. "Sir Robert? What's happening? I heard such terrible noises," Victoria said as she ran down the stairs. "Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Robert asked. "Captain Reynolds disposed of him," Victoria replied. The Doctor came back as he was looking for a way out. "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window," The Doctor said.

Victoria and Robert moved forward following by The Doctor and Jennifer. "Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress," Robert said. "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh," Victoria said. "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The Doctor asked. Robert opened the window and guards began shooting. "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside," The Doctor said. "Do they know who I am?" Victoria asked. "Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting," Jennifer said. "There can't be an actual wolf," Victoria said.

There was a howl and everybody ran to the corridor. "What do we do?" Jennifer asked. "We run," The Doctor said. "Is that it?" Jennifer asked. "You got any silver bullets?" The Doctor asked. "No," Jennifer replied. "There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog. Good for the health," The Doctor said. They all made their way up the staircase. The wolf broke through the door and began to follow them up the stairs.

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor said. They went into a corridor and kept on running. The wolf was following close behind. Luckily Reynolds had shot at the wolf and it retreated. "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty," Reynolds said. "I have it. It's safe," Victoria said. "Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown," Reynolds said. "Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor said. "They'll buy you time. Now run!" Reynolds said.

Reynolds had took position with the revolver. Everybody began to run to the library. Just when she was about to gut inside, Jennifer stood and watched. Reynolds began shooting. The wolf pounced on him and began to tear him apart. Jennifer was slowly backing off. "Jennifer!" The Doctor said. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into the library.

"Barricade the door," Robert said. That's what they did. "Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute," The Doctor said. The wolf howled. "It's stopped," The Doctor said. The Doctor pressed his ear up to the door. There was a growl. The Doctor pulled away from the door. "It's gone," The Doctor said. "Listen," Jennifer said. There were footsteps and growls coming from outside. "Is this the only door?" The Doctor whispered. "Yes. No!" Robert said. Robert and The Doctor went to the other door and began to barricade it.

"Shush," Jennifer said. The noises outside continued. "I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Jennifer asked as The Doctor stood next to her. "Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor said. "I'll tell you what, though," Jennifer said. "What?" The Doctor said. "Werewolf," Jennifer said. "I know," The Doctor said with a grin. He hugged Jennifer. "You all right?" The Doctor asked. "I'm okay, yeah," Jennifer said. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Robert asked.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy," The Doctor said. "What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" Victoria asked. "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," The Doctor said. "And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" Victoria asked. "Oh right, sorry, that's-" The Doctor said but was interrupted. "I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world," Victoria said.

The Doctor began observing a carving of mistletoe on the door. "Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. I suppose," Robert replied. "On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder," The Doctor said. The Doctor licked the door. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins," The Doctor explained. "So the wolf's allergic to it?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things," The Doctor said. "Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon," Robert said. "Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" The Doctor asked. "Being rude again," Jennifer warned. "Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have," The Doctor said. He put on his glasses and grabbed a couple books. "Arm yourself," The Doctor said. He threw the books to Jennifer. She opened one and began flipping through the pages.

"Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here," Jennifer said. She closed it and grabbed another book. "A book on magic," Jennifer said. She opened it and began looking through it. She closed the book and walked over to the table. "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth," The Doctor said. "What is it?" Jennifer asked. "A shooting star. 'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery'," Robert said.

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Jennifer asked. "Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host," The Doctor said. "But why does it want the throne?" Robert asked. "That's what it wants. It said so. The Empire of the Wolf," Jennifer said. "Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake," The Doctor said.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here," Victoria said. "Don't say that, Your Majesty," Robert said. "I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself," Victoria said. "Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," The Doctor said. "Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this," Victoria said. She pulled out a diamond.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world," The Doctor said. "Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die," Victoria said. "Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" The Doctor asked. Victoria gave him the diamond and he examined it. "That is so beautiful," The Doctor said. "How much is that worth?" Jennifer asked. "They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," The Doctor said. "Good thing my mom's not here. She'd be fighting off the wolf with her bare hands for that thing," Jennifer said. "And she'd win," The Doctor said.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence," Robert said. "Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked. "My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting," Victoria said. "It's perfect," Jennifer said. "My late husband never thought so," Victoria said. "Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting," The Doctor said. "He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished," Victoria said.

"Unfinished. Oh, yes," The Doctor said. He threw the diamond back to Victoria. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?" The Doctor asked. "Obviously," Victoria said. "At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" The Doctor said. "Explain yourself, Doctor," Victoria said. "What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf," The Doctor said.

There was dust falling from the ceiling. The wolf was on the skylight. "That wolf there," The Doctor said. The glass started to crack. "Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouted. Everyone began moving everything away from the door. They ran out when everything was moved. The Doctor shut the doors. "Get to the observatory!" The Doctor said. They all began running down the corridor. The werewolf caught up with Jennifer. She screamed. Liquid was thrown over her head. It landed on the wolf and it retreated. "Good shot," The Doctor said. "It was mistletoe," Flora said. The Doctor and Jennifer ran a little ways down the corridor looking for the wolf. They ran back to Robert and Victoria.

The group of ladies ran off to the kitchen. "Come on!" The Doctor said. "The observatory's this way," Robert said. They went up the stairs to the observatory. They reached the observatory and practically burst through the door. "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" The Doctor asked. "Just do your work and I'll defend it," Robert said. "If we could bind them shut with rope or something," The Doctor said. "I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside," Robert said. "Good man," The Doctor said. Robert shut the doors and The Doctor ran to Victoria.

"Your Majesty, the diamond," The Doctor said. "For what purpose?" Victoria asked. "The purpose it was designed for," The Doctor said. Victoria gave the diamond to The Doctor. "JJ," The Doctor said. They walked over to the control wheel. "Lift it. Come on," The Doctor said. Jennifer did as she was told. "Is this the right time for stargazing?" Jennifer asked. "Yes it is," The Doctor said.

There was noise coming from outside. "You said this thing doesn't work," Jennifer said. "It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up," The Doctor said. "There's no electricity," Jennifer said. The Doctor just looked at her. "Moonlight but the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight," Jennifer said. "You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!" The Doctor said. The Doctor and Jennifer got the telescope into place.

A beam of light came through. The wolf broke in and went for the queen. The Doctor put the diamond where the light was shining. The light refracted towards the werewolf. The beam lifted the wolf off the floor. It turned back into a man. "Make it brighter. Let me go," He said. The Doctor made an adjustment to the magnifying piece. The man turned back into a wolf. He howled and then vanished. Victoria looked at her wrist. "Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" Jennifer asked. "No, it's, it's a cut, that's all," Victoria said. "If that thing bit you-" The Doctor said. "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing," Victoria said. "Let me see," The Doctor said. Victoria quickly put her arm down. "It is nothing," Victoria said.

...

It was morning. The Doctor and Jennifer kneeled before Queen Victoria, who is armed with a sword. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Jennifer of the Powell Estate. You may stand," Victoria said. "Many thanks, Ma'am," The Doctor said. "Thank you," Jennifer said. "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave," The Doctor said.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused," Victoria said as she smiled at Jennifer. "Yes," Jennifer said. "Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you, sir Doctor," Victoria said. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked. "I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are. The two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return," Victoria said.

The Doctor looked at Jennifer and then back at Victoria. "And Jennifer?" The Doctor asked. "What about her?" Victoria asked. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "I knew she likes you," The Doctor said. Jennifer smiled.

The Doctor and Jennifer were taken back to the highlands. "Cheers, Dougal!" The Doctor said. The cart went off. "No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere," The Doctor said. "And you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Jennifer asked. "Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism," The Doctor said. "For a werewolf?" Jennifer asked. "Could be," The Doctor said.

"Queen Victoria is a werewolf?" Jennifer asked. "Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip," The Doctor said. "So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Jennifer asked. "Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" The Doctor said. "That's ridiculous but mind you, Princess Anne," Jennifer said. "I'll say no more," The Doctor said. "And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting! They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves," Jennifer said.

They stopped in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "Well, it could be," Jennifer said. He just stared at her for a moment. Jennifer frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor pushed Jennifer's hair behind her ear. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Jennifer pulled away and she smiled. "What was that for?" Jennifer asked. "What? I can't kiss my own wife?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer giggled. "I think we're done with that now," Jennifer said. The Doctor and Jennifer stepped into the TARDIS.


	5. Ch 5 - School Reunion

Jennifer was stuck working in the kitchen at the school her and The Doctor were in. She put some mashed potatoes on his plate and gave him a nasty glare. The Doctor grinned as he walked away.

Jennifer went to go clean the table The Doctor was eating at. "Two days," Jennifer said. "Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy," The Doctor said. "Two days, we've been here," Jennifer said. "Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth," The Doctor said.

"You eating those chips?" Jennifer asked. She was starving from working in the kitchen. "Yeah, they're a bit different," The Doctor said. "I think they're amazing. Wish I had school dinners like this," Jennifer said. "It's very well behaved, this place," The Doctor said. Jennifer nodded. "I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in," The Doctor said with a smile.

Jennifer smiled. "I like making soufflé. I should make some. It's my favorites," She said. "Soufflé? I would like soufflé," The Doctor said. Jennifer giggled a little and The Doctor smiled. The head lady came over. "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting," She said. "I was just talking to -" Jennifer said. "Her husband. Hello," The Doctor said with a smile.

"He doesn't like the chips," Jennifer said. "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work," The head lady, Jackson said and she walked away. "I hate her. Never thought I'd be a dinner lady. I'm just thankful Rose offered to work with me," Jennifer said. "When you get back there, I'll have the soufflé," The Doctor said. "I'm so going to kill you," Jennifer said with a smirk. She got up. Before she could walk away, The Doctor grabbed her hand. "What? I don't get a kiss from my wife?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer kissed his cheek. "There, happy?" Jennifer asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

... ...

Jennifer and Rose were drying up dishes, "I hate it here," Jennifer said. "It's not so bad after two days," Rose said. Jennifer looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, you're right. I hate it too," Rose said. Jennifer nodded and they both giggled a little.

Jennifer looked up and noticed other dinner ladies rolling in a giant barrel of something. "Rose, look up," Jennifer said. "What is it?" Rose asked. "Doesn't that look suspicious to you? The giant barrel," Jennifer said. "It is suspicious," Rose said. Jennifer's phone rang and she answered it.

"What you got?" Jennifer asked. "Confirmation. I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, because then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out," Mickey's voice said. "Tell you what, though, three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird," Jennifer said.

"You're telling me," Rose said. "See? There's definitely something going on. I was right to call you home," Mickey's voice said. "I thought maybe you called me home just, well, just to call me home," Jennifer said. "Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?" Mickey's voice asked.

"You could've done," Jennifer said. "That's the last thing I'd do because every time I see you an emergency just gets in the way," Mickey's voice said. The barrel the dinner ladies were rolling in fell over. The liquid spilled on one of the dinner ladies and she started screaming. "I've got to go," Jennifer said and she hung up.

Jennifer grabbed Rose's hand and they went over to the other dinner ladies. They went to another room before Jennifer or Rose could talk to them. Jennifer dialed a number. Jackson came out of the room. "What're you doing?" She asked. "Calling an ambulance," Jennifer said. "No need. She's quite all right," Jackson said.

The woman started screaming again. "It's fine. She does that," Jackson said. She went back into the room. Rose looked at the barrel. "JJ, look at this," Rose said. "What is it?" Jennifer asked. "The oil ate through the metal," Rose said. The sisters looked at each other.

... ...

When it was dark, The Doctor, Jennifer, Rose and Mickey went into the school. "It's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong," Jennifer said. "JJ and I always though the teachers slept in the school," Rose said. "All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. um, gang. um, comrades. Anyway, Rose, you go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. JJ, you'll come with me. Be back here in 10 minutes," The Doctor said. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and they went upstairs.

The Doctor and Jennifer walked down the hallway. "So, why am I your wife all of a sudden? Why not sister or life long best friend?" Jennifer asked. "Are you saying you don't like being my wife?" The Doctor asked. "No, I do. It's fun," Jennifer said. The Doctor stopped walking so Jennifer did as well. A woman had just come out of a storage closet. She turned around and faced The Doctor and Jennifer.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," The Doctor said. "It's you. Oh, Doctor, Oh my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated," Sarah Jane said. "Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met," The Doctor said. "You look incredible," Sarah Jane said. "So do you," The Doctor said. "I got old. Who's this lovely lade?" Sarah Jane asked. "I'm Jennifer Tyler, and I don't think lovely would be the word to describe me," Jennifer said. "Well you are lovely," Sarah Jane said. "Thank you," Jennifer said with a smile and Sarah Jane smiled back. I like her Jennifer thought.

"What are you two doing here?" Sarah Jane asked. "Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist," The Doctor said. "He brought me here as his 'wife' and now I'm stuck as a dinner lady," Jennifer said. "Your assistants are getting younger. Younger and beautiful. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked. "20," Jennifer said. "Like I said. Younger and beautiful," Sarah Jane said with a smile. "Thanks," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Your welcome Miss Tyler," Sarah Jane said. "You can call me JJ. So what brings you here?" Jennifer asked. "Same reason as you two. Doctor, I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died," Sarah Jane said. "I lived. Everyone else died," The Doctor said. "What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked. "Everyone died, Sarah," The Doctor said. "I can't believe it's you," Sarah Jane said. Mickey screamed. Jennifer put her face in her hand. "Oh no," Jennifer said to herself. "Okay, now I can," Sarah Jane said.

Rose caught up to the trio. "Did you hear that?" Rose asked. "Yeah, I heard it," Jennifer said. Rose chuckled a bit and looked at Sarah Jane. "Who's she?" Rose asked. "Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose," The Doctor said. "She's amazing, Rose," Jennifer said. Sarah Jane smiled at Jennifer. She looked back to Rose. "Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older and you're assistants are getting younger," Sarah Jane said. "I'm not his assistant," Rose said. She pulled Jennifer towards her. "I'm with her. My little sister and best friend," Rose said, wanting to get her message across.

"Yeah. She tagged along with me. Can I walk with you Sarah Jane?" Jennifer asked. "I would enjoy that," Sarah Jane said. Jennifer got out of Rose's grasp and went over to Sarah Jane. They all went to find Mickey.

They went to the classroom where Mickey was. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me," Mickey said. "Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats," Rose said. "And you decided to scream," The Doctor said. "It took me by surprise!" Mickey said. "Like a little girl," The Doctor said. "It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey said. "9, maybe 10 years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt," The Doctor said.

"Stop," Jennifer said, holding her laugh. "Can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose asked. "Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them," Sarah Jane said as Jennifer put a hand on Sarah Jane's shoulder. "No one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose snapped. She had a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office," The Doctor said. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and led everyone out of the classroom. As they were walking in the corridor, Rose walked up beside Jennifer and took a tight grip on her free hand. "Ouch, Rose. Loosen you grip," Jennifer said. "Sorry," Rose said and she loosened the grip.

Rose looked at Sarah Jane. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked. "Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor," Sarah Jane replied. "JJ, doesn't that bother you?" Rose asked. "No. I think it's great that she got to travel with him," Jennifer said. Jennifer let go of Rose and The Doctor and walked over to Sarah Jane.

"So, have you seen a Dalek?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, yes. A lot of them. How did you meet The Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked. "When he blew up my job," Jennifer said. "What? He blew your job?" Sarah Jane asked in shock. Jennifer nodded as she and Sarah Jane linked arms. "Doctor, that was you?" Rose asked. "I said I'm sorry," The Doctor said. "No you didn't," Jennifer said. "I didn't? Oh. Sorry," The Doctor said.

They reached Finch's office. The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver on the lock. "Maybe those rats were food," The Doctor said. "Food for what?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor opened the door. "JJ, you know you and Rose used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do," The Doctor said. There were giant bats hanging from the ceiling. "No way," Mickey said and he ran out. "Remind me to break up with him," Jennifer said. The others followed more quietly.

They went to the school yard. "I am not going back in there. No way," Mickey said. "Those were teachers?" Jennifer asked. "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on," The Doctor said. "Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey said. "I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen," The Doctor said. "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you," Sarah Jane said. "I can't wait to see this then," Jennifer said.

They went to Sarah Jane's car. In the trunk of the car was something with a blanket over it. The Doctor uncovered it. "K9! Mickey Smith, Jennifer and Rose Tyler, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise," The Doctor said. "Why does he look so disco?" Rose asked. "Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, one day, he just, nothing," Sarah Jane said. "Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor asked. "Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone," Sarah Jane said.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" The Doctor asked. "That's cool," Jennifer said. Sarah Jane smiled. "Look, no offence, but could you just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy," Rose said. The Doctor closed the trunk of the car. "What's wrong with her?" The Doctor whispered to Jennifer. "I don't know. She's never like this," Jennifer said.

... ...

They all went to a coffee shop. The Doctor, Sarah Jane and Jennifer were at a table working on K9. Rose watched as her little sister was warming up to Sarah Jane. "She was my best friend first. Mine," Rose said. "I see. You're jealous because you think that JJ was stolen from you," Mickey said. "She was. JJ's my best friend and my little sister," Rose said. As they got their orders, Rose and Mickey sat at another table. Rose watched the table the trio were at.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there," Sarah Jane said. "Right on top of it, yeah," The Doctor said. "And you as well JJ?" Sarah Jane asked. "Yep," Jennifer said with a smile. Sarah Jane smiled at Jennifer. Her attention turned back to The Doctor. "Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me," Sarah Jane said. "I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed," The Doctor said. "I waited for you. I missed you," Sarah Jane said.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life," The Doctor said. "You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" Sarah Jane asked. "All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?" The Doctor asked. "No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back," Sarah Jane said.

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did," The Doctor said. "You could have come back," Sarah Jane said. "I couldn't," The Doctor said. "Why not?" Sarah Jane asked. The Doctor continued working on K9. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon," Sarah Jane said. "Where was it?" Jennifer asked. "Aberdeen," Sarah Jane replied. "Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Jennifer. Jennifer shook her head at him. Sarah Jane faced Jennifer. "What's with Rose? She don't seem to like me," Sarah Jane said. "I don't know. She never like this. I'm sure when she will get to know you she will like you," Jennifer said. Sarah Jane nodded.

K9 made a noise. "Oh, hey. Now we're in business," The Doctor said. "Master," K9 said. "He recognises me," The Doctor said as Rose and Mickey walked over. "Affirmative," K9 said. "Rose, give us the oil," The Doctor said. Rose gave The Doctor the oil. "I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched," Rose said. "Well, I'm no dinner lady and I don't often say that," The Doctor said.

The Doctor dipped his finger into the oil and smeared some on K9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go," The Doctor said. "Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing," K9 said. "Listen to him, man. That's a voice," Mickey said. "Careful. That's my dog," Sarah Jane said. "Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil," K9 said. "They're Krillitanes," The Doctor said. "Is that bad?" Jennifer asked. "Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad," The Doctor said. "What are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks," The Doctor said. "What're they doing here?" Jennifer asked. "It's the children. They're doing something to the children," The Doctor said.

... ...

The Doctor and Jennifer walked out of the coffee shop. "How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Jennifer asked. "Does it matter?" The Doctor asked. "No. But if we're friends we should know about each other's lives. If you tell me, I will tell you," Jennifer said. "Don't lie to me," The Doctor said.

"Fine, it does. If I'm the latest in a long line. I want to know," Jennifer said. "As opposed to what?" The Doctor asked. He stopped in front of Jennifer. "I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Jennifer asked. "No. Not to you," The Doctor said.

"But Sarah Jane, you were that close to her and now you never even mention her. Not once. Why?" Jennifer asked. "I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you . . ." The Doctor said. "What, Doctor?" Jennifer asked.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked at The Doctor for a moment and then looked away. Sarah Jane, Mickey and Rose walked over. Just then a giant bat flew down. They all ducked just in time. It flew off. "Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked. "But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose asked.

...

It was morning and the students were starting to arrive at the school. "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this," The Doctor said. He gave the Sonic Screwdriver to Sarah Jane. "I'm not going with her. I'd rather go with JJ," Rose said. "JJ's coming with me," The Doctor said. "Rose, just try to get along with her," Jennifer said. "Fine," Rose said. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside," The Doctor said. "Just stand outside?" Mickey asked.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company," Sarah Jane said. She throw Mickey her keys. "Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," The Doctor said. "But he's metal!" Mickey said. "I didn't mean for him," The Doctor said. "What are we going to do?" Jennifer asked. "It's time we had a word with Mister Finch," The Doctor said. "Good. I need a change of job," Jennifer said. The Doctor and Jennifer went into the school.

The Doctor and Jennifer followed Finch to the swimming pool. Finch was at one end, Jennifer and The Doctor at the other. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "My name is Brother Lassa. And you two?" Finch asked. "The Doctor and this is Jennifer. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" The Doctor asked. "It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine," Finch said. "And now you're shaped human," The Doctor said. "A personal favourite, that's all," Finch said.

"And the others?" The Doctor asked. "My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last. Now you find love with a pity, human girl," Finch said. "I'm tougher then I look," Jennifer said. "Don't start. This plan of yours. What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't know," Finch said. "That's why I'm asking," The Doctor said. "Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out," Finch said. "If I don't like it, then it will stop," The Doctor said. "Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Finch asked. "I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it," The Doctor said. "But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you," Finch said.

The Doctor and Jennifer were just about to walk into the IT classroom. "What do you think they're up to right now?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. I just hope Rose isn't scratching Sarah Jane's eyes out," Jennifer said. The Doctor and Jennifer walked in and Sarah Jane and Rose were laughing. "I'm so glad to see you two getting along," Jennifer said. They laughed more and Rose pointed at Jennifer.

"What's so funny?" Jennifer asked. They kept laughing. "Really, what's so funny?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor started laughing as well and Jennifer hit him in the arm. "Ow," The Doctor whined. "What ever they're laughing about, I'm sure it's something embarrassing so don't start," Jennifer said.

Students were beginning to come to the classroom. Jennifer went to the door. "Sorry. This classroom is out of bounds. All of you go to the south hall," Jennifer said. The students went the other way.

The Doctor began fixing the wires on one of the computers while Jennifer and Rose were walking through the classroom. "What were you laughing about with Sarah Jane?" Jennifer asked. Rose smiled. "Well, about your fourth grade," Rose said with a smirk. "Oh My God. I told you to never tell anyone about what happen," Jennifer said with a smile. "Well, we bonded over it so you should be happy," Rose said. Jennifer rolled her eyes. Jennifer and Rose walked up to Sarah Jane and The Doctor. There were symbols appearing on the computer screens.

"You wanted the programme? There it is," Sarah Jane said. "Some sort of code. No. No, that can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm," The Doctor said. "The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked. "The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control," The Doctor said. "So the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked. "Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer," The Doctor said.

"That oil's on the chips. I've been eating them," Jennifer said. "What's fifty nine times thirty five?" The Doctor asked. "Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God," Jennifer said. "But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asked. "No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls," The Doctor said. Finch walked in. "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it," Finch said.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are," The Doctor said. "You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good," Finch said. "What, by someone like you?" The Doctor asked. "No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn," Finch said. "Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane said.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us," Finch said. "I could save everyone," The Doctor said. "Yes," Finch said. "I could stop the war," The Doctor said. "No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends," Sarah Jane said. The Doctor grabbed a chair and threw it at the giant screen. "Out!" The Doctor said.

They got out of the IT classroom and caught up with Mickey in the hallway. "What is going on?" Mickey asked. The Krillitanes started coming down the hallway. The Doctor took a tight grip on Jennifer's hand. Everyone ran off. They went into the canteen. Finch followed them in along with the Krillitanes. "Are they my teachers?" One of the students, Kenny asked. "Yeah. Sorry," The Doctor said. "We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast," Finch said. The bats started swooping and everyone kept ducking. The Doctor was swinging a chair, trying to hold one off.

A laser beam hit one of the bats and Finch screamed. "K9!" Sarah Jane said. "Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," K9 said. "Come on!" The Doctor said. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and pulled her up. Everyone started running. K9 kept shooting lasers. "K9, hold them back!" The Doctor said. "Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode," K9 said. The group of five ran into the physics classroom. The Doctor sealed the door.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" The Doctor asked. "Barrels of it," Jennifer said. The Krillitanes started battering at the door. "Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey," The Doctor said. "What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asked. "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" The Doctor asked. Kenny triggered the fire alarm. The Doctor smiled and everyone got out of the room.

They ran down the hall outside of the canteen. "Master," K9 said as he came out of the canteen. "Come on, boy. Good boy," The Doctor said. Jennifer waited for The Doctor and K9. "I want a dog like K9," Jennifer said. The Doctor smiled at her as he took her hand.

Everyone but Mickey, as he was trying to get students out of the school, made it to the kitchen. The Doctor tried to use his Sonic Screwdriver on the barrels. "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them," The Doctor said. "The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing," K9 said. "Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me," The Doctor said. Everyone got out. Just as Jennifer was about to leave, The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"You're staying with me as well," The Doctor said. Jennifer frowned. "Why?" Jennifer asked. "I couldn't handle it if something happened to you. I . . . I love you and it makes me feel better if you're with me," The Doctor said. "You what?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor pulled Jennifer towards him. Her lips pressed against his. This kiss wasn't one that Jennifer experienced before; It was deep and passionately. He pulled away and Jennifer smiled.

"Does that answer you're question?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah. I love you too," Jennifer said. She went over to the door and waited. The Doctor lined the barrel up with K9. "Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat," K9 said. "But you'll be trapped inside," The Doctor said. "That is correct," K9 said. "I can't let you do that," The Doctor said. "No alternative possible, Master," K9 said. "Goodbye, old friend," The Doctor said. "Goodbye, Master," K9 said. "You good dog," The Doctor said. "Affirmative," K9 said. The Doctor ran to the door and grabbed Jennifer's hand.

They went outside. Sarah Jane was waiting. The Doctor sealed the door shut. "Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked. "We need to run," The Doctor said. "Where is he? What have you done?" Sarah Jane asked. Jennifer used her free hand and took Sarah Jane's. The three of them began running. They made it to the school yard. All of a sudden, the school blew up. All the students began cheering. "I'm sorry," The Doctor said. "Me too," Jennifer said softly. "It's alright. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really," Sarah Jane said. She started crying and Jennifer started to comfort her.

... ...

Everyone was back at the TARDIS. Sarah Jane walked in with The Doctor. "You've redecorated," Sarah Jane said. "Do you like it?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but um, yeah. It'll do," Sarah Jane said. "I love it," Jennifer said. "JJ, what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah Jane asked. "No idea. My intellect is gone. The oil wore off," Jennifer said. Rose hugged her little sister from behind. "I still think you're smart," Rose said. "Don't think I've forgotten what you told Sarah Jane," Jennifer said. Rose started to laugh again.

"Doctor, what now?" Jennifer asked. "We're about to head off, but you could come with us," The Doctor said. "No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own," Sarah Jane said. "Can I come? No, not with you, I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there," Mickey said. "Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board," Sarah Jane said. "Okay then, I could do with a laugh," The Doctor said. "JJ, is that okay?" Mickey asked. Jennifer smiled and nodded her head. "It's great," Jennifer said. Mickey smiled.

"What about me? I don't like being away from my sister," Rose said. Jennifer smiled. "I don't see why not," The Doctor said with a smile. "Well, I'd better go," Sarah Jane said as she put an arm around Jennifer. "What do I do? Do I stay with him?" Jennifer asked. "Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for," Sarah Jane said with a smile. She hugged Jennifer. "Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me," Sarah Jane said.

Sarah Jane walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed and Jennifer couldn't help but follow too. "It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Sarah Jane said. "Something to tell the grandkids," The Doctor said. "Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now," Sarah Jane said. "Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know," The Doctor said.

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow. Goodbye, Doctor," Sarah Jane said. "Oh, it's not goodbye," The Doctor said. "Do say it. Please. This time. Say it," Sarah Jane said. "Goodbye, my Sarah Jane," The Doctor said with a smile. They hugged. Sarah Jane then faced Jennifer. "It was really great meeting you JJ. I hope we'll meet again soon," Sarah Jane said with a smile. "Me too," Jennifer said with a smile. Sarah Jane hugged Jennifer again. The Doctor and Jennifer grabbed hands and walked back into the TARDIS.


	6. Ch 6 - The Girl in the Fireplace

The TARDIS materialized on a spaceship. The Doctor, Jennifer, Rose and Mickey stepped out. "It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go," Mickey said. "It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" Jennifer asked. "Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous," The Doctor said. "So, what's the date?" Jennifer asked. "About three thousand years into your future, give or take," The Doctor said.

The Doctor found a switch and turned on the lights. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey and Rose. Two and a half galaxies. Mickey Smith and Rose Tyler, meet the universe," The Doctor said. "It's so realistic!" Mickey said. "I know. It's so cool," Rose said.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" The Doctor asked.

"Where did all the crew go?" Jennifer asked. "Good question. No life readings on board," The Doctor said. "Well, we're in deep space. It's not like there's any fast food places now," Jennifer said. "Wait, can you smell that?" Rose asked. "Yeah, someone's cooking," Jennifer said. "Sunday roast, definitely," Mickey said. The Doctor opened a door that was behind them. In the room was a fireplace.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked out of a porthole.

"There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look," Jennifer said. "Hello," The Doctor said as he spoke into the fireplace. Jennifer frowned and kneeled down beside him. "Hello," A young girl said. "What's your name?" The Doctor asked. "Reinette," The girl replied.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" The Doctor asked. "In my bedroom," Reinette replied. "And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" The Doctor asked. "Paris, of course," Reinette replied. "Paris, right!" The Doctor said. "Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" The Doctor asked. "Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven," Reinette replied. "Right, lovely. One of my favorites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night," The Doctor said. "Goodnight Monsieur," Reinette said.

The Doctor got up. Before Jennifer got up, Reinette looked at her and smiled. Jennifer smiled back. "You said this was the fifty first century," Mickey said. "I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink," The Doctor said. "What's that?" Rose asked.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door," The Doctor said. "And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Jennifer asked. "Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too," The Doctor said. "She was speaking English, I heard her," Mickey said. "Me too," Rose said.

"That's the TARDIS. Translates for you," Jennifer said. "Even French?" Mickey asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said and then she walked over to The Doctor, who was trying to find a switch. "Gotcha!" The Doctor said. He and Jennifer were taken to the other side of the fireplace.

The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and they walked over to Reinette, who was sleeping. They both peeked out the window. It was snowing. Reinette woke up.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man and the woman who was with him. Look," The Doctor said. He lit a candle with his Sonic Screwdriver. "We were talking just a moment ago. We was in your fireplace," The Doctor said. "Monsieur, Mademoiselle, that was weeks ago. That was months," Reinette said. "It was?" Jennifer asked, surprise.

The Doctor walked over to the fireplace. "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in," The Doctor said. "Who are you two? And what are you two doing here?" Reinette asked. The Doctor looked at the clock on the mantel. "Okay, that's scary," The Doctor said.

"Please tell me that you're scared of a clock?" Jennifer asked with a smirk. "Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The Doctor asked. There was a ticking noise. Ok, that is scary Jennifer thought.

"You see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man," The Doctor said as he walked around. "What is it?" Reinette asked. "Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge. JJ, get on the bed," The Doctor ordered.

Jennifer sat by Reinette on the bed with her legs crossed. The Doctor looked under the bed. He started scanning with his Sonic Screwdriver under the bed. Something knocked it out of his hand. He slowly began to get up. "Reinette, JJ. Don't look round," The Doctor whispered. Jennifer knew that there was something behind them. Reinette took a hold of Jennifer's arm.

"You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look," The Doctor said. He hold Reinette's head and looked deep into her eyes. "You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't understand. It wants me?" Reinette asked. She looked behind her. "You want me?" She asked. Jennifer looked behind her. It was a figure wearing a smiley mask. "Not yet. You are incomplete," It said. "Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The Doctor asked. The android walked round the bed and a blade comes out of its hand.

"Doctor," Jennifer said. "Monsieur, be careful," Reinette said. "Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares," The Doctor said. The android slashed and The Doctor dodged. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The Doctor asked. The blade got stuck in the mantelpiece.

The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and they walked back over to the fireplace. "What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked. "Me," The Doctor said. He activated the switch and the fireplace turned around again.

Jennifer and The Doctor got back where they came from. "JJ! Doctor!" Rose said with a smile. Jennifer smiled and walked over to her sister while The Doctor grabbed something from a nearby rack and used it on the android. A smoke came out of it and it freeze.

"Excellent. Ice gun," Mickey said. "Fire extinguisher," The Doctor said. "Where did that thing come from?' Rose asked. "Here," The Doctor said. "So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked. "Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face," The Doctor said. He took the mask of the android to reveal clockwork.

"Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me," The Doctor said. The android vanished.

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board," The Doctor said. "What is it?" Jennifer asked. "Don't go looking for it! JJ, come on," The Doctor said. Jennifer joined The Doctor at the fireplace wall. He used the switch and the fireplace turned around. The room was different.

"Reinette?" Jennifer called out. "We're just checking if you're okay," The Doctor said. Jennifer went over to harp and played a few notes. A woman had cleared her throat, "Ahem."

Jennifer and The Doctor turned around and see a beautiful woman. "Oh. Hello. We were just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it?" The Doctor asked. "We've been away, not sure how long though," Jennifer said. The woman smiled at Jennifer. "Reinette! We're ready to go!" A woman's voice called. "Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there. It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence," Reinette said.

"Reinette. Well. Goodness, how you've grown," The Doctor said. "And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you," Reinette said. She looked over at Jennifer and smiled. She started walking over to her. "And you, Mademoiselle, have managed to stay young and beautiful all this time," Reinette said.

Reinette started to lightly touch Jennifer's face. Jennifer was feeling slightly uncomfortable. _This is weird_ Jennifer thought. "Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man and woman, do we?" The Doctor said. "Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was 7 years old, I even started having dreams about your friend when I became a teenager," Reinette said.

Jennifer almost choked on her own spit. "Wait, me? Dreams about me?" Jennifer asked. Reinette smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you have known us. We came the quick route," The Doctor said. "Yep," Jennifer said. Reinette put a hand on Jennifer's face. _Okay, now this is really uncomfortable_ Jennifer thought.

"You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real," Reinette said, completely forgetting The Doctor was there. "You never want to listen to reason," Jennifer said. "Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient," A man's voice said. "A moment! So many questions. So little time," Reinette said.

Reinette pressed her lips against Jennifer's. Reinette pushed Jennifer against the wall. She kept kissing Jennifer until the man called for her, "Mademoiselle Poisson!"

Reinette released Jennifer and ran out. Jennifer was wide eyes and her mouth was draped open. The Doctor was looking at her in pure shock. A servant ran into the room. "Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!" The Doctor said.

"Who the hell are you two?!" The servant asked. "I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said. "I'm Jennifer Tyler and Madame de Pompadour just snogged me," Jennifer said. The Doctor pressed the switch on the fireplace and they were back on the spaceship.

"Well, that was . . . interesting," The Doctor said. "She snogged me! A woman just snogged me! I never thought that would happen in my life," Jennifer said. "Well, how did it feel?" The Doctor asked with curiosity and jealousy. "Weird. Very weird. We never talk about this again or mention it to anybody. Agreed?" Jennifer said. "Agreed," The Doctor said. "Good. Now, where did Mickey and Rose go?" Jennifer asked.

"Every time. Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship. This is why I like you, you listen to me," The Doctor said. He and Jennifer walked into a corridor. There was a white horse with bridle and saddle. "You were right. There could be anything," Jennifer said.

The Doctor and Jennifer were walking through the corridor. "Rose? Mickey?" Jennifer called. She turned around and saw the horse was following directly behind her. "Will you stop following me? I already had a woman come onto me today, I don't need a horse to either," Jennifer said. The Doctor opened a pair of white wooden doors and bright light floods in. "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" The Doctor asked.

Outside was a garden. Reinette was walking and laughing with a dark skinned woman. "Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked," Reinette said. "Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death," The woman, Catherine said. "Yes. I am devastated," Reinette said. "Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?" Catherine said. "He is the King, and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him," Reinette said.

Reinette looked behind and Jennifer ducked down, pulling The Doctor down with her. "What's up with you?" The Doctor asked. "She kissed me. I don't want her doing anything else with me," Jennifer said.

The Doctor stood up, pulling Jennifer up with him. A peacock started making noise. Reinette turned around again. Jennifer hid again, pulling The Doctor with her again.

The Doctor and Jennifer were back on the ship. They found Mickey and Rose, who were looking through a window. "Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked. "The King of France," The Doctor replied as he and Jennifer stood next to Rose and Mickey. "Oh, here's trouble. What you two been up to?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Oh, this and that. We became the imaginary friends of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," The Doctor said. There was a neigh. "Oh, and we met a horse. He seems to like JJ," The Doctor said. The horse was right beside Jennifer. "Yep. The horse isn't the only one who had a liking for me," Jennifer said. Rose frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'd rather not talk about it," Jennifer said.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked. "Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history," The Doctor said.

Reinette entered the room that was through the window and curtseys to the King. "Hers," The Doctor said as he pointed at Reinette. "Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" The Doctor asked. "Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived," The Doctor explained. "So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked. "No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress," The Doctor replied. "Oh, I get it. Camilla," Rose said with a smile.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour," The Doctor said. The King and his servants left. Reinette checked herself in the mirror/window. Jennifer was doing her best to look away from the window.

"The Queen must have loved her," Rose said. "Oh, she did. They get on very well," The Doctor said. "The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked. "France. It's a different planet," The Doctor said.

Reinette turned around and in there was the clockwork android. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotated the mirror. "Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" The Doctor said. "Fireplace man," Reinette said. She smiled when she saw Jennifer. "And the woman from my dreams."

The Doctor sprayed the android and throw the extinguisher back to Mickey. The android creaked. "What's it doing?" Mickey asked. "Switching back on. Melting the ice," The Doctor said. "And then what?" Mickey asked. "Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself," The Doctor said. He turned to Reinette. "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked. "I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it," The Doctor said. "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you," Reinette ordered. "I am repair droid seven," The droid replied. "What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage," The Doctor said. "Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure," The droid replied.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" The Doctor asked. "We did not have the parts," The droid replied. Mickey chuckled. "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts," He said. "What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" The Doctor asked. "We did not have the parts," The droid repeated.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" The Doctor asked. "We did not have the parts," The droid repeated. "Fifty people don't just disappear. Where," The Doctor stopped as he realized what the droid meant. "Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Jennifer asked. "Mickey and I found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery," Rose said. "It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" The Doctor asked. "Someone cooking," Rose replied.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" The Doctor asked. "One more part is required," The droid replied. It looked at Reinette. "Then why haven't you taken it?" The Doctor asked.

"She is incomplete," The droid replied. "What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet," The Doctor said. "Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?" Jennifer asked. The droid looked at Reinette. "We are the same."

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same," Reinette said. "We are the same," The droid repeated. "Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" Reinette said. "Reinette, no," The Doctor said. The droid teleported away. "It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does," The Doctor said.

Jennifer frowned. "Who is Arthur?" She asked. "Good name for a horse," The Doctor said. "You're not keeping the horse," Jennifer said. "I let you keep Mickey and Rose. Now you two go! Go! Go!" The Doctor said. Rose and Mickey left and The Doctor closed the window. "Wait, why am I staying?" Jennifer asked. "I don't want you out of my sight," The Doctor replied.

"Fine," Jennifer said. The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he walked over to Reinette. "Now Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit," The Doctor said. He touched Reinette's temples. "Fireplace man, you are inside my mind," Reinette said. "Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here," The Doctor said.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them," Reinette said. "If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several," The Doctor said. "To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asked.

"I don't make a habit of it," The Doctor said. "How can you resist?" Reinette asked. "What age are you?" The Doctor asked. "So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising," Reinette said. "No, not my question, theirs. You're 23 and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect," The Doctor said.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood," Reinette said. "I know the feeling," Jennifer spoke up as she paced around. "It'll pass. Stay with me," The Doctor said. "Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone," Reinette said. "What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?" The Doctor asked. "Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?" Reinette asked.

The Doctor pulled his hands away. "How did you do that?" He asked. Jennifer walked over to the two. "A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction," Reinette said. She looked at Jennifer. "He's thinking of you all the time, Dream girl. Jennifer Tyler," Reinette said. "Really?" Jennifer asked. She looked at The Doctor, who smiled at her. "You are quite of a dancer as well, JJ," Reinette said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say quite the dancer," Jennifer said. "You must dance with me tonight," Reinette said with a smile. Jennifer was about to say something, but The Doctor spoke first, "This is the night you dance with the King."

"Then first, I shall make him jealous," Reinette said. She grabbed Jennifer's hand and started leading her out of the room. Jennifer turned her head to The Doctor and mouthed, 'Help me. She will kiss me again,' And The Doctor followed.

The Doctor and Jennifer walked back to the ship, with a glass and laughing. They found Rose and Mickey strapped to the tables. "I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night. And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou," The Doctor sing. "Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party," Jennifer said.

"JJ, what is wrong with you?" Rose asked. "We had a drink. I think to much," The Doctor said with a grin. "What? Jennifer what have mom and I said about drinking?" Rose asked. "Oh, you sound just like her," Jennifer said.

"What've you two been doing? Where've you two been?" Rose asked. "Well, among other things, I think JJ and I just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good," The Doctor said.

He turned to the droid. "Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favorite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do," The Doctor said.

"The brain is compatible," The droid said. "Compatible?" The Doctor asked and he looked at Jennifer. She walked over to the droid. "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine," Jennifer said. She removed the droid's mask and poured the contents of the goblet into its head. The clockwork seizes up.

"Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't," The Doctor said. He found the droid off switch on the console. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off," The Doctor said. He free Rose and Mickey. "Are those things safe?" Mickey asked. "Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets," The Doctor said.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asked. "With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" The Doctor asked. A bell rang. "What was that?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. Incoming message?" The Doctor suggested.

"From who?" Mickey asked. "Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override," The Doctor said. The droid Jennifer poured wine on, started moving again. It expelled the wine out of it's finger. "Well, that was a bit clever," The Doctor said. The off switch moved itself to on again.

The other droids started moving again. "Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" The Doctor asked. "She is complete. It begins," A droid said. All the droids teleported out. "What's happening?" Rose asked. "One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head," The Doctor said.

... ...

Jennifer went to get Reinette. "Reinette?" Jennifer called. Reinette faced her. "My lovely Jennifer," Reinette said with a smile. "I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years," Jennifer said. "Five years?" Jennifer asked. "Some time after your thirty seventh birthday. I er, I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's going to happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better," Jennifer said.

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive," Reinette said. "There isn't time," Jennifer said. "There are five years," Reinette said. "For you. I haven't got five minutes," Jennifer said. "Then also be concise," Reinette said. "Er, there's, say, a vessel, a ship, a sort of sky ship, and it's full of, well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated. Sorry," Jennifer said.

"There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveller, must always take the slower path," Reinette said. "I suppose so," Jennifer said. "So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?" Reinette asked.

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit," Jennifer said. "Until?" Reinette asked. "Until the Doctor can get there," Jennifer said. "He's coming, then?" Reinette asked. "He promises," Jennifer said.

"But he cannot make his promises in person?" Reinette asked. "He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be," Jennifer said. "It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other," Reinette said. "Tell me about it. The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you," Jennifer said.

"Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel. Can you promise me something?" Reinette asked. Jennifer nodded slowly. "Promise me you'll be there with The Doctor when it happens," Reinette said. "I'll be there," Jennifer said. "JJ?" Rose's voice called.

It's was coming from the tapestry. Rose come in. "JJ! The time window where she's thirty seven. We found it. Right under our noses," Rose said. Reinette walked under the tapestry. "Reinette, no! You can't go in there," Jennifer said.

"So, this is your world," Reinette said. There were screams. "What was that?" Reinette asked. "The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link," Rose explained. "Those screams. Is that my future?" Reinette asked. "I'm sorry," Jennifer said. "Then I must take the slower path," Reinette said. "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time," Reinette's voice called.

"That's my voice," Reinette said. "JJ, we've got to go. There's a problem," Rose said. "Give me a moment," Jennifer said. Rose ran off. "Are you okay?" Jennifer asked. "No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Jennifer, the Doctor is worth the monsters," Reinette said. She kissed Jennifer's cheek and went back through the tapestry.

Jennifer went back to The Doctor, Rose and Mickey. There was screaming coming from the time window. "You found it?" Jennifer asked. "They knew I was coming. They blocked it off," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked at the screen. "How come they got in there?" Jennifer asked.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick," The Doctor said. "Can't we go in the TARDIS?" Jennifer asked. "We can't use the TARDIS. We're part of events now," The Doctor said. "Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked. "Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck," The Doctor said. "We don't have a truck," Mickey said.

"I know we don't have a truck!" The Doctor shouted. "We've got to try something," Rose said. "No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back," The Doctor said. Suddenly, Jennifer got an idea and walked off. "Where are you going?" The Doctor asked. "Come with me and find out. I don't know about you, but I promised to help Reinette and that's what I'm going to do," Jennifer said. She walked off to get Arthur and The Doctor followed.

Jennifer got on Arthur. She was about to burst into the ballroom. "Are you sure about this?" Rose asked, worried. Jennifer smirked. "Rose, you talking to me. That what I do," She said. Rose smiled. "You be careful," The Doctor warned Jennifer. "Don't worry. I will be fine. Let's go Arthur," Jennifer said.

The horse responded and started moving. He neighed and got faster until he burst through the mirror with Jennifer. Everyone screamed. Jennifer looked at Reinette and winked. Arthur moved to the middle of the room. Jennifer dismounted. "Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day," Jennifer said with a smile. "What the hell is going on?" The man said beside Reinette asked. "Oh. This is my lover, the King of France," Reinette said.

"Oh, well I was sent by a Lord of Time. Well actually, he wasn't very happy with me going, but I made a promise to Reinette. So, I'm here to fix the clock. Jennifer walked over to one of the droids and took the mask off of it. It pointed it's blade at her throat. "Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Well, I've got about 80 left," Jennifer said as she looked at the mirror and noticed the brick wall.

The droid tried teleporting back. "The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up," Jennifer said. The droids all wind down. One of them fell backwards and broke apart. Jennifer walked over to Reinette and helped her up. "You okay?" Jennifer asked. "What's happened to them?" Reinette asked. "I think they've stopped. They have no purpose now," Jennifer said.

... ...

Later, Jennifer was looking up at the night sky. A tear ran down her cheek. Reinette joined her. "Are you alright?" Reinette asked. Jennifer looked at Reinette. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Jennifer asked. Reinette wiped the tear off for her. "Why did you sacrifice yourself? Your life?" Reinette asked. "I promised to you. I'm not one to break a promise," Jennifer said.

"So, here you are, my lonely angel, stuck on the slow path with me," Reinette said. "Yep, the slow path," Jennifer said with a little smile. "It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path," Reinette said. "Well, I'm not going anywhere," Jennifer said. "I wouldn't be so sure," Reinette said. Jennifer frowned. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. Reinette grabbed Jennifer's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail," Reinette said. "The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you have it moved?" Jennifer asked. "Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" Reinette asked. "There's only one way to find out," Jennifer said. She stood next to the fireplace. Jennifer looked at Reinette. "This is goodbye, Reinette," Jennifer said. "Goodbye my lovely Jennifer," Reinette said.

Jennifer smiled and flipped the switch. She was back on the spaceship. Jennifer kneeled down. "Reinette," Jennifer called. Reinette kneeled down and looked at her. "Yes?" Reinette asked. "How about two minutes together, as a 'thank you'?" Jennifer asked. Reinette smiled. "Of course," She said. Jennifer smiled, "I'll be right back. I just have to say hi to some friends," Jennifer said. Reinette nodded and Jennifer ran off.

Jennifer walked into the room where The Doctor, Rose and Mickey were. "Hey," Jennifer said. They looked at her. As soon Rose saw her little sister, she rushed towards her. She practically jumped on Jennifer. Jennifer giggled. "I thought you were gone forever. I would have a lot of explaining to do to Mum," Rose said. "How long was I gone?" Jennifer asked. "Five and a half hours," Rose replied and she let go of Jennifer.

Jennifer walked over to Mickey. He held out his hand, but Jennifer trapped him in a hug. Mickey hugged back. Jennifer let go and walked over to The Doctor. "How did you get back?" He asked. "I helped Reinette and she helped me," Jennifer said with a smile. The Doctor smiled and pulled Jennifer into a kiss. "Where've you been?" Rose asked with a smile. "I will explain later. I need to go to Reinette. Two minutes," Jennifer said and she ran off.

Jennifer went back to the fireplace. She stood against the wall and flipped the switch. She was back at the room. "Reinette? Oh, hello," Jennifer said as she saw someone else was in the room. It was Louis. "You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six," Louis said and then he looked at her. "Oh," Jennifer said.

"Good Lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face," Louis said. He walked over to a drawer. He opened it and pulled out a letter. "She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You're the only woman who she's ever taken such interest in," Louis said. He give the letter to Jennifer.

The sound of hoarse carriage was heard. Louis looked out the window. "There she goes. Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" Louis asked. Jennifer put the letter in the pocket of her jacket. "Of course. Quite right," Louis said. Jennifer felt upset. Maybe she did have feelings for Reinette. Or maybe it was the fact that Reinette had trusted her so much. No matter what the reason, Jennifer almost broke out in tears.

Jennifer walked back to the TARDIS. She hold her tears inside. "Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" Jennifer asked. "We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble," The Doctor said.

Jennifer just nodded. "Are you all right?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer nodded again. "Come on Mickey. Let's leave them alone for a bit," Rose said. She and Mickey left the console room. The Doctor walked over to Jennifer. Tears ran down her cheek and The Doctor wiped them off. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. Jennifer pulled out the letter from her pocket. She opened it and read while The Doctor was still hugging her.

 _'My dear Jennifer. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen how brave you were, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my lonely angel.'_


	7. Ch 7 - Rise of the Cybermen

The Doctor, Jennifer, Rose and Mickey were in the TARDIS. The Doctor, Jennifer and Rose were sitting together while Mickey was standing. "And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? the way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" The Doctor said. "I thought I was going to get frazzled!" Jennifer said.

"Yeah. One minute she's standing there, and the next minute roar!" The Doctor said. "Where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey asked. "Oh, it was on this er, this er planet thing. Asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there. Er, what're you doing that for?" The Doctor asked. "Because you told me to," Mickey said. "When was that?" The Doctor asked. "About half an hour ago," Mickey said. "Er, you can let go now," The Doctor said.

"I told you," Rose said to Mickey as she link arms with Jennifer. "Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asked. "Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty nine?" The Doctor said. "You just forgot me!" Mickey said. "No, no, no. I was just, I was, I was calibrating. I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing," The Doctor said. Then there was an explosion that came from the console. The TARDIS started shaking. "What's happened?" Jennifer asked. "The time vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash!" The Doctor said.

The TARDIS come to a sudden stop, and the power was off. "Everyone all right? JJ? Rose? Mickey?" The Doctor asked. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah," Mickey said. "I'm good," Rose said. "Same," Jennifer said. "She's dead. The TARDIS is dead," The Doctor said. "You can fix it?" Jennifer asked. "There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe. Extinct," The Doctor said.

"Can't we get help?" Jennifer suggested. "Where from?" The Doctor asked. "We've landed. We've got to be somewhere," Jennifer said. "We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension," The Doctor said. "No, actually we're in London," Rose said. She and Mickey, who were both at the doors, stepped outside.

"London, England, Earth. Hold on," Mickey said. He picked up a newspaper. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?" Mickey asked. "So this is London," The Doctor said. "Yep," Mickey said. "Your city," The Doctor said. "That's the one," Mickey said. "Just as we left it," The Doctor said. "Bang on," Mickey said. "And that includes the Zeppelins?" The Doctor asked.

The four of them looked up. Massive airships pass overhead. "What the hell?" Mickey asked. "That's beautiful," Jennifer said. "Is there some kind of festival going on?" Rose asked. "This is not your world," The Doctor said. "But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" Mickey asked. "Must be," The Doctor said.

"So, a parallel world where-" Rose started. "Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected," Mickey said. "And he's still alive," Jennifer said. She was looking at a poster that had her father on it. "Rose, his still alive. A parallel world and our dad's still alive," Jennifer said. She and Rose started walking up to the poster. "Don't look at it, Rose, JJ. Don't even think about it. This is not your world," The Doctor said.

"But he's our dad," Rose said. Jennifer touched the poster, which was actually a screen. "Trust me on this," Pete said. "Well, that's weird. But he's real," Jennifer said. "Trust me on this," Pete repeated. "He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it," Rose said with a smile. Jennifer smiled too.

The Doctor put his hands on Jennifer's shoulders. "JJ, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old and Rose were two years old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose and Jennifer. His own two daughters who is someone else, but not you two. You can't see him. Not ever," The Doctor said as he looked between the sisters.

... ...

Jennifer and Rose were wandering off. They both sat down on a bench and watched one zeppelin slowly go by. Jennifer looked at Rose. "You know," Jennifer started. Rose looked at her. "The Doctor took me to see dad. When I started to traveling with him," Jennifer said. "How was he?" Rose asked. Jennifer smiled a little. "It turns out, he and mom usually fought," She replied. Rose and Jennifer laughed.

Jennifer's phone was ringing and she answered it. On the screen said. 'Welcome! Free Trial Period.' She got IE24 News. Jennifer and Rose looked at each other and then back at Jennifer's phone. "And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mister Lumic, the inventor of high content metal, has denied allegations of ill health," The news reporter said. "We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever," A man, John Lumic said. "With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mister Lumic is -" The news reporter said.

Jennifer and Rose looked up at the zeppelin. The rotors were blocking out the words of the news cast. It ended. Jennifer and Rose looked at each other and they had the same idea. Rose nodded and Jennifer used the free trial to search up their father.

A few minutes later, The Doctor and Mickey walked in Jennifer's and Rose's direction. "There you two are. You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality. What is it?" The Doctor asked. He sat on Jennifer's side and Mickey sat on Rose's side. "My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access," Jennifer said. "JJ, whatever it says, this is the wrong world," The Doctor said. "We don't exist," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "There's no Rose and Jennifer Tyler. We were never born. There's Pete and Jackie. They still married but they never had kids," Jennifer said. "Give me that phone," The Doctor said. Before he could grab it, Jennifer pulled it away. "They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got us," Jennifer said. Then she and Rose looked at each other and Jennifer nodded. They both got up from the bench. "We've got to see him," Jennifer said.

The Doctor got up. "You can't," He said. "We just want to see him," Rose said. "I can't let you two," The Doctor said. "You just said twenty four hours," Jennifer said. "You two can't become their daughters, that's not the way it works. Mickey, tell them," The Doctor said. "Twenty four hours, yeah?" Mickey asked and he got up from the bench. "Where're you going?" The Doctor asked him. "Well, I can do what I want," Mickey said.

"We've got the address and everything," Jennifer said. "Stay where you are, all three of you. Jennifer, Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" The Doctor said. "We just want to see him," Rose said. "Yeah, I've got things to see and all," Mickey said. "Like what?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Jennifer. I'm just a spare part," Mickey said. "I'm sorry. I've got to go," Jennifer said. "Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?" Mickey said. Jennifer had one final look at The Doctor. She took Rose's hand and they started to walk away. The Doctor looked back at Mickey. "Back here, twenty four hours!" The Doctor said and then he ran after Jennifer and Rose.

The Doctor had caught up to Jennifer and Rose. "Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school," Jennifer said. "I never knew," The Doctor said. "You never asked," Jennifer said. "You never said," The Doctor said.

"That's Mickey. I suppose I, we just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?" Jennifer asked. "Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can," The Doctor said.

There was a beeping sound and everybody stopped walking. "What're they all doing?" Rose asked. "They've stopped," The Doctor said. The three of them walked to a separate people. Every single person had an earpiece on each ear. "It's the earpieces. Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together," The Doctor said.

Jennifer's phone beeped so she reached into her pocket and got it. "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading," Jennifer said. "Is this what they're all getting?" Rose asked. "News, international news, sports, weather," Jennifer said as she read from her phone. "They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads," The Doctor said. "TV schedules, lottery numbers," Jennifer said.

"Everyone shares the same information. A daily download published by Cybus Industries," The Doctor said. A joke was download next and everyone laughed. After that, everyone started walking again. "You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade," The Doctor said. "Oi, not my lot. Different world, remember," Jennifer said.

"It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel. Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked up at him. She grabbed his arm and started batting her eyelashes at him. The Doctor thought she looked adorable. "Oh, okay. I give up. Let's go and see him," The Doctor said. Jennifer smiled and kissed his cheek. The trio made their way to see Pete.

... ...

The Doctor, Jennifer and Rose were across the road from the Tyler House. "They've got visitors," The Doctor said. "February the first. Mum's birthday," Rose said. "Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party," Jennifer said. "Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside," The Doctor said. "Psychic paper," Jennifer said. "Who do you two want to be?" The Doctor asked.

The three of them posed as a waiter and waitresses. "We could have been anyone," Jennifer said. "Got us in, didn't it?" The Doctor said. "You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Jennifer and Lady Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home," Jennifer said. "If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens. According to Lucy, that man over there-" Jennifer cut The Doctor off. "Who's Lucy?"

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels," The Doctor said. "Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain," The Doctor said. "There's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Rose asked. "Seems so," The Doctor said. "Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick," Jennifer said.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?" A man said. Jennifer. Rose and The Doctor followed the voice to the front of the staircase. The man was Pete Tyler. Jennifer's and Rose's eyes grow wide. "Pete! Go on, Pete!" A man said. "Thank you very much!" Pete said. "It's about time you did some work," A man said. "I thought you liked them young," Another man said. Pete smiled.

"Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's thirty ninth. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler," Pete said. Jackie mad her entrance in skin tight black to general applause.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy," Jackie said. She and Pete passed Jennifer and Rose.

"You two can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them," The Doctor said. "Course we can't. We've still got Mum at home. Our real mum. We couldn't just leave her, could we. It's just, they've got each other. Mum's got no one," Jennifer said. "She's got you and Rose. Those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right," The Doctor said. "Rose! Jennifer! There's my little girls! Come to mummy, come to mummy!" Jackie said. She picked up two little dogs. "Good girls, aren't you?" Jackie said. The Doctor laughed and Jennifer and Rose looked at him. "Sorry," The Doctor said and then he walked off.

Jennifer and Rose watched Jackie laughed with the President. Pete come up to them. "I remember her twenty first. Pint of cider in the George," Pete said. "Sorry. Champagne?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it," Pete said with a smile. "It's a big night for you," Rose said. "For her. Still, she's happy," Pete said. "She should be. It's a great party," Jennifer said. "Do you think?" Pete said. "You can trust me," Jennifer said. "You can trust me on this," Pete said. The three of them laughed.

"That's it, sorry," Jennifer said. "How long have you two been married?" Rose asked. "Twenty two years," Pete replied. "No kids?" Jennifer asked. "We kept putting it off. She said she didn't want to spoil her figure," Pete replied. "It's not too late. She's only forty," Rose said. "Thirty nine," Pete said. Jennifer and Rose smiled. "Oh, right. Thirty nine," Rose said.

"It's still too late. I moved out last month, but we're going to keep it quiet. You know, it's bad for business. Why am I telling you two all this? We haven't met before, have we? I don't know, you two just seem sort of . . ." Pete said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. Just sort of right," Pete said. Jennifer and Rose just looked at their dad before he walked away.

Jennifer went outside to where her mom was while Rose was looking around. "Missis Tyler, is there anything I can get you?" Jennifer asked. "The last twenty years back," Jackie said with a little smile. "I can manage a glass of champagne or a nice cup of tea?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, that'd do me," Jackie said with a smile. Jennifer smiled and sat next to Jackie.

"My mum loves that. End of a long night she never goes straight to bed, she always stays up just to have that last cup of tea," Jennifer said. "Oh, I'm the same," Jackie said. "Two sugars," Jennifer said. "And me. Pete always says, you know. Ah, never mind him," Jackie said. "I was talking to him earlier. He's a nice man. You know, bit of a Jack the Lad, I suppose, even if he has got money, but he's a good bloke. Better than most. He's worth a second chance," Jennifer said.

"Are you commenting on my marriage?" Jackie asked. "No, I was just-" Jackie cut Jennifer off. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're staff. You're nothing but staff. You're just the serving girl, for God's sake. And you are certainly not getting paid. Don't you dare talk to me." Jackie went back inside.

Suddenly, floodlights came on. There were figures marching towards the house. Jennifer went back inside. When she did, she saw The Doctor and they went over to the window, The figures were marching closer to the house. "It's happening again," The Doctor said. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. "I've seem them before," The Doctor said. "What are they?" Jennifer asked. "Cybermen," The Doctor replied.

The Cybermen smashed through a series of French windows in the other wall. Others marched in through the house. The guests were surrounded. The President's ear piece rang and he started talking to Mr. Lumic.

"Are they robots?" Jennifer asked. "Worse than that," The Doctor said. "Who were these people?" The President asked to his earpiece. "They're people?" Jennifer asked. "They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed," The Doctor explained. "Why no emotions?" Jennifer asked. "Because it hurts," The Doctor said. "I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?" The President asked.

A Cyberman walked up to him. "We have been upgraded," The Cyberman said. "Into what?" The Doctor asked. "The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us," The Cyberman said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight," The President said. "Upgrading is compulsory," The Cyberman said.

"And if I refuse?" The President asked. "Don't," The Doctor warned. "What if I refuse?" The President asked. "I'm telling you, don't," The Doctor said. "What happens if I refuse?" The President asked. "Then you are not compatible," The Cyberman said. "What happens then?" The President asked. "You will be deleted," The Cyberman said.

The Cyberman put his hand on the President's neck, and electrocutes him. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and ran. The guests screamed as they get grabbed and killed.

The Doctor and Jennifer made it outside. "There's nothing we can do," The Doctor said. "My mum and Rose are in there!" Jennifer said. At that moment, Rose came running outside. "There you two are," Rose said and she grabbed Jennifer's hand. "She is not your mother! Come on!" The Doctor said.

The three began running. There was a row of Cybermen marching towards the house. The trio took off in the opposite direction. Pete came out. "Quick! Quick!" Rose said. Pete followed the three. "Pete, is there a way out?" The Doctor asked. "The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?" Pete asked. "You wouldn't believe it in a million years," The Doctor said.

A row of Cybermen cut off their path. They all ran the other way. Two armed figures come running towards them. "Who's that?" Jennifer asked. "Get behind me!" One of the two called. It was Mickey and another boy. The four obeyed. Mickey and his friend began firing. But the bullets just bounce off. The Cybermen stopped. "Oh my God, look at you," Jennifer said and she hugged Mickey.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Jennifer said. "Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Mickey asked. The real Mickey came running towards the group. "JJ! That's not me. That's like the other one," The real Mickey said. "Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's," The Doctor said. "It's Ricky," The other Mickey said.

"But there's more of them," Mickey said. The Cybermen marched around them. "We're surrounded," Rose said. "Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them," The Doctor said. Ricky's friend started shooting. The Doctor stopped him. "No! Stop shooting, now. We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed," The Doctor said.

"You are rogue elements," A Cyberman said. "But we surrender," The Doctor said. "You are incompatible," The Cyberman said. "But this is a surrender," The Doctor said. "You will be deleted," The Cyberman said. "But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" The Doctor said. "You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion," The Cyberman said. The Cybermen hold out their deadly arms towards the group. "Delete. Delete. Delete!"


	8. Ch 8 - The Age of Steel

The Doctor pointed the recharging TARDIS power cell at the Cybermen, who get bent backwards then atomised by the golden energy. "What the hell was that?" Ricky asked. "We'll have that instead. Run!" The Doctor said. A van pulled up and honked. "Everybody, in!" The woman inside said. Pete went to go back to the house but The Doctor stopped him.

"I've got to go back. My wife's in there," Pete said. "Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now," The Doctor said. Pete ran to the van with Rose. Jennifer stood there, staring at the house. "Jennifer, she's not your mother," The Doctor said. "I know," Jennifer said. "Come on," The Doctor said and he took her to the van. When everyone was in the van, the woman, Mrs. Moore drove off.

"What was that thing?" Ricky asked. "Little bit of technology from my home," The Doctor said. "It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey asked. "It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours," The Doctor said. "Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore," Ricky said.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him," Jake said. "Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Rose asked. "Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge," Jake said. Rose clenched her fist but Jennifer grabbed her hand as to calming her down.

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete said. "Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though," Ricky said. This time, it's was Jennifer's torn to clenched her fist. The Doctor grabbed it. He slowly began to stroke her hand. Jennifer calmed down.

"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that," The Doctor said. "All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five," Ricky said. Rose and Jennifer looked at Pete. "Is that true?" Jennifer asked. "Tell them, Mrs M," Ricky said.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week," Mrs. Moore said. "Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked. "And how do you know that?" Ricky asked. "I'm Gemini. That's me," Pete said. "Yeah, well you would say that," Ricky said.

"Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van," Pete said. "No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted," Mickey said.

"Yeah, that's not exactl -" Ricky said. "Not exactly what?" Mickey asked. "I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets," Ricky said. "Great," Pete said. "Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me," Ricky said. "Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested," The Doctor said. "I'm Jennifer," Jennifer said. "I'm her sister," Rose said.

"Jennifer and Rose, that's the names of my dogs. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side," Pete said. "We knew you weren't a traitor," Rose said. "Why is that, then?" Pete asked. "We just did," Jennifer said. "They took my wife," Pete said. "She might still be alive," Rose said. "That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines," Pete said.

"Cybermen. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you. You never know. Lumic could be listening," The Doctor said. Pete gave The Doctor the ear pods. The Doctor zapped them with the Sonic Screwdriver. "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight," The Doctor said.

... ...

The group were on the street, watching all the people walking like mindless zombies. "What the hell?" Jake asked. "What's going on?" Jennifer asked. "It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control," The Doctor said. "Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose suggested. "Yeah," Jennifer said. She reached for someone's pair of ear bods but The Doctor stopped her, "Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Hey, Come and see," Jake whispered. Around the corner were more people, and a squad of Cybermen. "Where are they all going?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations," The Doctor said. "Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes," Pete said. "Why's he doing it?" Jennifer asked. "He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost," Pete said.

"The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum," Jennifer said. "Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth," The Doctor said. "What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move," Ricky said. "I'm going with him," Mickey said. He kissed Jennifer before heading off. The remaining part of the group ran down the street, trying to stay away from the Cybermen.

A group of Cybermen march down an alley near where Mrs. Moore, Pete, Rose, Jennifer and The Doctor were hiding behind rubbish bins. Rose grabbed Pete's hand. The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to transmit a signal, and the Cybermen march on.

Jake came running back to the group. "I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames," Jake said. It was either Mickey or Ricky came running back. "Here he is! Which one are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't," Mickey said. "Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?" Jake asked. "Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," Mickey said. Jennifer ran up to Mickey and hugged him. "He tried. He was running. There was too many of them," Mickey explained. "Shut it," Jake snapped. "There was nothing I could do," Mickey said. "I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing," Jake snapped. "We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on," The Doctor said.

The group walked to the river where on the other side, was a power station. "The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted," The Doctor said. "We've got to get in there and shut it down," Rose said. "How do we do that?" Mickey asked. "Oh, I'll think of something," The Doctor said. "You're just making this up as you go along," Mickey said. "Yep. But I do it brilliantly," The Doctor said and Jennifer grinned.

Mrs. Moore joined them and she had her laptop with her. "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through," Mrs. Moore said. "We go under there and up into the control centre?" The Doctor asked. "Mmm," Mrs. Moore said as she nodded. "There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in," Pete said.

"We can't just go strolling up," Jake said. "Or we could, with these. Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd," Mrs. Moore said. "Then that's my job," Pete said. "You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away," The Doctor said. "How many of those you got?" Rose asked. "Just two sets," Mrs. Moore replied. "Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you," Jennifer said.

"Why does she matter to you two?" Pete asked, looking between Jennifer and Rose. "We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that," Jennifer said. "No stopping you, is there?" The Doctor asked. "Trust me, there isn't," Rose said. Jennifer smiled and nodded in agreement. The Doctor threw Jennifer the ear pod.

"Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there," The Doctor said. He waved his Sonic Screwdriver in the direction of the power station. The Zeppelin was parked on top, with a circle of red lights blinking on its bow, or stern.

"There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" The Doctor asked. "Consider it done," Jake said. "Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" The Doctor asked. "How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines," The Doctor said. "What about me?" Mickey asked. "Mickey. You can er," The Doctor said. "What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake," Mickey said. "I don't need you, idiot," Jake said. "I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help," Mickey said.

"Whatever," Jake said. "I'll go with him. Someone needs to keep an eye on him," Rose said. She walked up to Jennifer and put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay safe, okay?" Rose said. Jennifer smiled. "I will. Make sure Mickey does," Jennifer said. "I will," Rose said. The sisters hugged. "Be careful," Jennifer said. "I will. Keep an eye on Dad," Rose said. "I will," Jennifer said. Rose let go and joined Mickey and Jake. "Mickey. Good luck," The Doctor said.

"Yeah, you too. JJ, I'll see you later," Mickey said. "Yeah, you'd better," Jennifer said. "If we survive this, I'll see both you and Rose back at the TARDIS," The Doctor said. "That's a promise," Mickey said. He walked off with Rose and Jake. The Doctor faced Jennifer. "Be careful," The Doctor said. "I will. I promise," Jennifer said. The Doctor placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. They pulled away. "Good luck," The Doctor said. Jennifer nodded and smiled.

... ...

Jennifer and Pete went to where the line of people that were being led by the Cybermen. They both hid. "Just put them on. Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?" Pete said. "Don't worry. We can do it," Jennifer said. They put the ear pods on. "We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" Pete asked. "Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Let's go," Jennifer said. Pete grabbed Jennifer's hand and the two joined the line. They made it past the Cybermen.

Inside the power station, a Cyberman stopped the procession at Jennifer. Pete was right behind her. "You will wait," The Cyberman said. It walked off. "You okay?" Pete asked. "No," Jennifer said. "Chamber six now open for human upgrading. All reject stock will be incinerated," A Cyberman said.

A woman walked into one of the chamber. A Cybermen walked out of chambers. "Any sign of Jackie?" Pete asked. Then, a Cyberman started walking up to them. "You are Peter Tyler. Confirm you are Peter Tyler," The Cyberman said. "Confirmed," Pete said. "I recognise you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler," The Cyberman said. "No!" Jennifer said. "What?" Pete asked in disbelief.

"They are unprogrammed. Restrain," The Cyberman said. "You're lying. You're not her. You're not my Jackie!" Pete said. "No, I am Cyber-form. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler," The Cyberman said. "But you can't be. Not her," Jennifer said. "Her brain is inside this body," The Cyberman said. "Jacs, I came to save you," Pete said.

"This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber Control," The Cyberman said. Pete and Jennifer were escorted away. "They killed her. They just took her and killed her," Jennifer said. "Maybe there's a chance, I don't know. Maybe we can reverse it," Pete said. "There's nothing we can do," Jennifer said. "But if, if she remembers. Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?" Pete asked. "They all look the same," Jennifer said.

... ...

After Jennifer and Pete were taken to the control room, The Doctor shortly followed. "I've been captured, but don't worry, JJ and Pete are still out there. They can rescue me. Oh well, never mind. You okay?" The Doctor asked. "They got Jackie," Jennifer said. "We were too late. Lumic killed her," Pete said. "Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" The Doctor asked.

"He has been upgraded," A Cyberman said. "So he's just like you?" The Doctor asked. "He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller," The Cybereman said. A door opened and a Cyberman was wheeled out in an upgraded wheelchair. The Cyberman was Lumic. "This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator," Lumic said.

The other Cyberman in the room started to what seemed like malfuntioning. "That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will," The Doctor said. "I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity," Lumic said.

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" The Doctor said. "What is your name?" Lumic asked. "I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said. "A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken," Lumic said.

"Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people," The Doctor said.

"You are proud of your emotions," Lumic said. "Oh, yes," The Doctor said. "Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?" Lumic asked. "Yes. Yes I have," The Doctor said. "And they hurt?" Lumic asked. "Oh, yes," The Doctor said. "I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?" Lumic asked. "You might as well kill me," The Doctor said. "Then I take that option," Lumic said.

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart," The Doctor said. "You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own," Lumic said.

"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world. Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Lnows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er. What was it, Pete? Binary what?" The Doctor asked. "Binary nine," Pete replied.

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends," The Doctor said. "Your words are irrelevant," Lumic said. "Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, JJ, for all our long chats. On your phone," The Doctor said. "You will be deleted," Lumic said.

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favourite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place," The Doctor said. Jennifer's phone beeped and she got a message. It was a code. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else," The Doctor said.

"It's for you," Jennifer said. She threw The Doctor her phone. "Like this," The Doctor said. He put the phone into a docking station. The code was transmitted and the Cybermen cry out in pain. The code showed on every computer screen.

Cybermen everywhere clutch their heads in pain. One near The Doctor catches sight of itself in a shiny piece of metal. "I'm sorry," The Doctor said. "What have you done?" Lumic asked. "I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" The Doctor said. He, Jennifer and Pete ran out.

Things started to explode. The emergency exit was blocked by writhing Cybermen. More explosions and fire breaked out. "There's no way out!" The Doctor said. "JJ? JJ, can you hear me? Head for the roof!" Mickey's voice projected out of Jennifer's phone. "It's Mickey. He says head for the roof," Jennifer said. The trio ran up a metal staircase.

They made it to the roof, where Mickey was flying a zeppelin. "Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing? And is Rose still with you?" Jennifer asked on the phone. "Playstation and yes, she's fine. Just hold on. I'm coming to get you," Mickey replied. Jennifer started running towards the zeppelin and The Doctor and Pete followed. A ladder came out of the zeppelin. "You've got to be kidding," Pete said. "JJ, get up," The Doctor said. Jennifer got up the ladder and started climbing.

The other two followed as the zeppelin started going up. "We did it!" Jennifer said with a smile. Then, something heavy pulled at the ladder, nearly making them lose their grip. It was Lumic. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Pete! Take this! Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it!" The Doctor said. He gave Pete the Sonic Screwdriver. "Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" Pete said. He did what The Doctor told him to do. The rope finally gave way and Lumic fell.

...

They were back at the pier. Jennifer and Rose were talking with Pete as The Doctor was in the TARDIS. "So, what happens inside that thing, then?" Pete asked. "Do you want to see?" Rose asked. "No, I don't think so. But you know, all that stuff you said about different worlds. Who are you two?" Pete asked. Jennifer and Rose looked at each other and then back at Pete.

"Umm, it's like you say. Imagine there are different worlds, parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler's still alive, and their two daughters," Jennifer said. "I've got to go," Pete said. "But if you just look inside," Rose said. "No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there. All those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened, carry on the fight . . ." Pete said.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS and walked up to the three. "JJ? Rose? We've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go," The Doctor said. "The Doctor could show you," Jennifer said. "Thank you. For everything," Pete said. "Dad," Jennifer and Rose said at the same time. "Don't. Just, just don't," Pete said and he walked away.

Jennifer felt a tear run down her cheek. Rose wiped away her tears and then looked at her sister. Rose wiped away Jennifer's tears. Rose hugged Jennifer. Jennifer hugged back, tightly. "Off we go, then," The Doctor called. "Er, thing is, I'm staying," Mickey said. The sisters let go. "You're doing what?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Rose asked. "You can't," Jennifer said.

"It sort of balances out, because this world lost its Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there," Mickey said. "You can't stay," Jennifer said. "JJ, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?" Mickey asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. "She needs me," Mickey said. "But what if I need you?" Jennifer asked. "You don't. It's just you and him, isn't it. We had something a long time ago, but not anymore. Besides, you still have your sister," Mickey said.

"We'll come back. We can travel anywhere. We'll come and see you," Jennifer said. "We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return," The Doctor said. Mickey hold out his hand. "Doctor," Mickey said. The Doctor shook Mickey's hand.

"Take Jennifer's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck, Mickey the idiot," The Doctor said with a smile. Mickey chuckled. "Watch it," He said. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. Jennifer gave Mickey her phone. "Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we? Seen it all, been there and back. Who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars," Mickey said.

"All those years just sitting there, imagining what we'd do one day. We never saw this, did we?" Jennifer asked. Mickey nodded. "Go on, don't miss your flight," He said. Jennifer hugged Mickey. She let go as tears fell down her cheek. "Rose, take care of yourself and her," Mickey said. "I will," Rise said and she and Mickey hugged. Rose let go. She grabbed Jennifer's hand and the two went into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS materializes in the living room just as Jackie was filling the kettle. Rose and Jennifer both stepped out of the TARDIS. "Mom," Rose said. "You're alive," Jennifer said. The sisters ran and hugged Jackie tightly. "Well, I was the last time I looked. What is it? What's happened, sweethearts? What's wrong? Where did you go?" Jackie asked. "Far away. That was far away," The Doctor said. "Where's Mickey?" Jackie asked. "He's gone home," The Doctor replied.


	9. Ch 9 - The Idiot's Lantern

The TARDIS materializes in a street. Jennifer stepped outside. "I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know the white flares and the chest hair," Jennifer said. The Doctor had his hair in a Teddy boy quiff. "You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers. When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist," The Doctor said as he got back inside. Jennifer laughed at that.

"What's more, you see him in style," The Doctor said. Suddenly, The Doctor ride a scooter out of the TARDIS. Jennifer laughed in amusement. The Doctor put on an Elvis expression. "You going my way, doll?" He asked in Elvis voice. "Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man," Jennifer said with a smile as she put on her sunglasses, similar to his. She walked over to him. "Hey, you speak the lingo," The Doctor said with a smile. He tossed Jennifer a pink helmet.

"Oh well, me, Rose, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday," Jennifer said as she got on the pillion and put on the pink helmet. "Ah, Cliff. I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan," The Doctor said. Jennifer wrapped her arms around The Doctor and they ride off down the street.

"Where we off to?" Jennifer asked. "Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it," The Doctor said. "And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?" Jennifer asked. "That's the one," The Doctor said. Jennifer notice that there were Union Flags hanging on the streets. "If we're in New York, why are there Union Flags hanging?" Jennifer asked. "I have no idea," The Doctor said.

Jennifer and The Doctor got off the moped. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand. They saw a man gave another man TV. "There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion," The man said. "The great occasion? What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course," The man, Magpie said.

"What Coronation's that then?" The Doctor asked. "What do you mean? The Coronation," Magpie said. The Doctor looked at Jennifer for help. "The Queen's. Queen Elizabeth," Jennifer said. "Oh! Is this 1953?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer looked around and see that almost every house had a TV aerial. "Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best," Magpie said.

"Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My grandma said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house," Jennifer said. "Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a pop," Magpie said. "Oh, but this is a brilliant year. Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future," The Doctor said with a smile. Jennifer giggled.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!" A woman called. Two burly men in black suits bundle a person into the back of a car, with a blanket over his head. "Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please," The woman said as The Doctor and Jennifer ran over. "What's going on?" The Doctor asked. A boy ran out of a house. "Oi, what are you doing?" He asked. "Police business. Now, get out of the way, sir," The man said.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" Jennifer asked the boy. "Must be Mister Gallagher," The boy replied. The car drove away. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters," The boy said. "Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now!" A man said. "Sorry. I'd better do as he says," The boy, Tommy said and he walked away. The Doctor and Jennifer get back on the moped. "All aboard!" The Doctor said and they drove off. Following the police car.

They turn a corner and lose the car. "Lost them. How'd they get away from us?" The Doctor asked. "Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?" Jennifer asked. "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia," The Doctor said. "Monsters, that boy said," Jennifer said. The Doctor looked at her. "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours," Jennifer said. "That's what I like about you. The domestic approach," The Doctor said. "Thank you," Jennifer said. The Doctor zoomed off again.

Jennifer and The Doctor walked to the house were Tommy walked back. The Doctor rang the doorbell. Tommy's father opened the door. "Hi!" The Doctor and Jennifer said at the same time with a smile. The man looked surprised. "Who are you, then?" He asked. "Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore I represent Queen and country," The Doctor said and he hold up his psychic paper.

"Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you," The Doctor said. The Doctor walked in and Jennifer followed. The man closed the door.

They walked in to the living room. "Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?" The Doctor asked. "Connolly," The woman replied. "Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit," The man said. "Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?" The Doctor asked. The Union Flag hanging on a chair next to Jennifer.

"There we are Rita, I told you, Get them up. Queen and country," Mr. Connolly said. "I'm sorry," Rita said. "Get it done. Do it now," Mr. Connolly said. "Hold on a minute," The Doctor said. "Like the gentleman says," Mr. Connolly said. "Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?" The Doctor asked. "Well, it's housework, innit?" Mr. Connolly asked. "And that's a woman's job?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course it is," Mr. Connolly said. The Doctor and Jennifer looked at each other and then looked back at Mr. Connolly. "Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" The Doctor asked. "She's a female," Mr. Connolly said. "And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" Jennifer asked. "No. Not at all," Mr. Connolly said. "Then get busy," The Doctor said as he handed the Union Flag to Mr. Connolly.

"Right. Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir," Mr. Connolly said. "Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure," The Doctor said. He and Jennifer settle on the couch. "I'm the Doctor and this is Jennifer, and you are?" The Doctor asked. "Tommy," Tommy replied. "Well, sit yourself down, Tommy," The Doctor said. He and Jennifer moved and Tommy settled between them while Rita sat next to The Doctor on the other couch as The Doctor spoke, "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant," Tommy said with a smile. "Good man!" The Doctor said with a smile. The Doctor looked at Mr. Connolly over his shoulder. "Keep working, Mister C!" The Doctor said. He turned to Rita. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" The Doctor asked. "Did you say you were a doctor?" Rita asked. "Yes, I am," The Doctor said. "Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?" Rita asked. "Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know-" The Doctor cut off Mr. Connolly, "No, the gentleman does."

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help," Jennifer said softly. Rita burst into tears and Jennifer walked over and comfort her. "It's all right. Come here. It's okay," Jennifer said softly. Rita cried in Jennifer's arms. "Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house! What the?" Mr. Connolly said. He throw the Union Flag down. "What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business," Mr. Connolly said.

"A lot of people are being bundled into -"

"I am talking!" Mr. Connolly yelled. The Doctor got up, "And I'm not listening!" He yelled in Mr. Connolly's face. "Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!" There were knocks on the second floor.

"She won't stop. She never stops," Mr. Connolly said. "We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night," Tommy said. "Show me," The Doctor said.

Tommy lead The Doctor and Jennifer to the second room. Tommy opened a room. It was dark. "Gran? It's Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help," Tommy said. The Doctor turned the lights on. An old woman was standing there with no eyes, nose or mouth.

The Doctor and Jennifer got closer to Tommy's Gran. "Her face is completely gone," The Doctor said. He uses his Sonic Screwdriver. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean," The Doctor said. "What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her," Tommy said. Someone braked down the front door. "We've got company," Jennifer said. "It's them. They've come for her!" Rita said. "Quickly. What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me. Quickly, think!" The Doctor said.

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just -" Tommy said. The burly men in black burst in.

"Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One -"

The Doctor was cut off by a punch in the face. "Doctor!" Jennifer called. The men throw a blanket over Gran and bundle her out while Jennifer tried to wake up The Doctor. "Leave her alone! No!" Rita said. Her, Tommy and Mr. Connolly left the room. "Doctor!" Jennifer said.

The Doctor suddenly sat up, nearly giving Jennifer a Glasgow kiss. "Ah, hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that," The Doctor said and he ran downstairs.

"Don't fight it. Back inside," Mr. Connolly said as the car driving away. "JJ, come on!" The Doctor called as he ran to the scooter. "Get back inside!" Mr. Connolly said to Rita and Tommy. Jennifer stopped at the living room door and see red energy coming from the television set. "Jennifer, we're going to lose them again!" The Doctor called as he put on the helmet. The energy disappeared.

The Doctor ride off. Jennifer turned the set around to see the last of the energy disappearing into the aerial connection. She see the supplier's label. "Anyway, how did they find her? Who told them?" Tommy asked as he, Rita and Mr. Connolly walked to the living room. "You! Get the hell out of my house!" Mr. Connolly said to Jennifer. Jennifer rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going. Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs. Connolly. And as for you, Mister Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down," Jennifer said and walked out of the house.

Jennifer walked in Magpie's shop. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door," Magpie said. "I want to buy a telly," Jennifer said. "Come back tomorrow, please," Magpie said. Jennifer frowned. "You'll be closed, won't you? For the big day? The coronation," Jennifer said. "Yes, yes, of course. The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go," Magpie said.

"Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away," Jennifer said. "I have my reasons," Magpie said. "And what are they?" Jennifer asked. Then a woman's face appears on just one screen. "Hungry! Hungry!" She said. Jennifer frowned and looked back at Magpie. "What's that?" Jennifer asked.

"It's just a television. One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave. Right now," Magpie said as he walked to the door. "How come's your televisions are so cheap?" Jennifer asked. "It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud. Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching. Imagine that. And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh, so why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day," Magpie said.

"Mister Magpie, something's happening out there. Ordinary people are being struck down and changed, and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television. What's going on?" Jennifer asked. "I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out," Magpie said. He locked the shop door. "All right, then, it's just you and me. What's really in it for you?" Jennifer asked. "For me? Perhaps some peace," Magpie said. "From what?" Jennifer asked. "From her," Magpie replied.

Jennifer looked at the woman and the TV. "That's just a woman on the telly. That's just a programme," Jennifer said. "What a beautiful little girl," She said. Jennifer's eyes grow wide. "Are you talking to me?" Jennifer asked. "Yes I'm talking to you, little one. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?" She said. "What are you?" Jennifer asked. "I'm the Wire, and I'm hungry!" She said. Energy lanced out and grabbed Jennifer's face.

"Magpie, help me!" Jennifer said. "Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear, all settling down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Magpie said. "Help me," Jennifer said, in pain. Magpie looked away. "Goodnight, children, everywhere," The Wire said.

In Bishop's office, The Doctor was talking with Bishop. A person was delivered to the holding area. "We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just blank," Bishop said. "Is there any sort of pattern?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in -" Bishop said. "Florizel Street," The Doctor said. "Found another one, sir," A man said.

"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce," Bishop said. The Doctor looked up and saw the pink shoes and skirt that Jennifer was wearing. Crabtree took the blanket off, revealed Jennifer without her face. "Jennifer," The Doctor said as he walked over to her. "You know her?" Bishop asked. "Know her? She . . ." The Doctor said.

"They found her in the street, apparently, over by Square, abandoned," The man, Crabtree said. "That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake," Bishop said. The Doctor didn't listen to what Bishop said. He just looked at Jennifer. He felt anger inside of him because of what happened to her. "They did what?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm sorry?" Bishop asked. "They left her where?" The Doctor asked. "Just in the street," Bishop replied. "In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" The Doctor asked. "No," Bishop said. The Doctor finally looked at Bishop. "Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!" The Doctor said. He and Bishop walked out. They rushed to get Tommy.

The Doctor, Bishop and Tommy ran to Magpie's shop. The Doctor braked in. "Here, you can't do that-" Bishop said. "Shop! If you're here, come out and talk to me! Magpie!" The Doctor yelled. "Maybe he's out," Tommy suggested. "Looks like it," The Doctor said. He searched the drawers of the counter and finds a portable television. "Oh, hello. This isn't right. This is very much not right," The Doctor said. He licked it. "Tastes like iron. Bakelite. Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself," The Doctor said. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and used it on the portable television. "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple," The Doctor said.

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television," Bishop said as The Doctor raised his Sonic Screwdriver. "It's not the only power source in this room," The Doctor said. The television screens each light up with a different face mouthing help me. Tommy spotted his Gran. "Gran?" Tommy asked. The Doctor found Jennifer. She was mouthing Doctor. "I'm on my way," The Doctor said quietly.

Magpie come in from the back. "What do you think you're doing?" Magpie asked. The Doctor looked up at him. He got up and walked over to him, angry. "I want my friend restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?" The Doctor asked. A screen light up. "Yoo hoo! I think that must be me. Ooh, this one's smart as paint," The Wire said. "Is she talking to us?" Bishop asked.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new friend," Magpie said. "Jolly nice to meet you," The Wire said. "Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly," Bishop said. "No, it's just using her image," The Doctor said. "What? What are you?" Tommy asked. "I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel," The Wire said. Then as she spoke again, the black and white image transforms. "And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me."

"Good Lord. Colour television!" Bishop said. "So your own people tried to stop you?" The Doctor asked. "They executed me. But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars," The Wire replied. "And now you're trapped in the television," The Doctor said. "Not for much longer," The Wire said as the black and white got back. "Doctor, is this what got my Gran?" Tommy asked. "Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself," The Doctor said in disgust.

"And you let her do it, Magpie," Bishop said. "I had to. She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation," Magpie said. "What does that mean?" Tommy asked. "The appointed time. My crowning glory," The Wire said. "Doctor, the coronation!" Bishop said. "For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this. You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver," The Doctor said us he hold up the portable television.

"What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen," The Wire said. Then energy lanced out at them. "Doctor!" Bishop said. "Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty. Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious!" The Wire said. The Doctor started to finger the Sonic Screwdriver. "Armed. He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" The Wire said. The three men collapse.

The Doctor waked, and see Bishop's face is blank. Magpie was gone and so was the Wire and the portable television. "Tommy, wake up. Tommy, come on!" The Doctor said. Tommy waked up. "What happened?" Tommy asked. "Where's Magpie?" The Doctor asked and they both ran outside.

The Doctor and Tommy stopped the Wire and all the people got their faces back. Tommy and The Doctor got to the police secret place. "Gran!" Tommy called and ran to hug his Gran. "Oh, it's my grandson, Oh, son!" Tommy's Gran said as they hugged. The Doctor smiled a little and then saw Jennifer, talking to a woman. She saw The Doctor and smiled. The Doctor walked over to her with a big smile on his face. Then The Doctor spun her as he hugged her tightly. Jennifer giggled.

"Hey," Jennifer said. "Hey," The Doctor said, still with a big smile on his face. They let go. The Doctor pulled her to him again and kissed her. Jennifer smiled in the kiss. They pulled away. Jennifer giggled and The Doctor smiled.

In Florizel Street, The street party was in full swing and people. Jennifer and The Doctor had their arms link. "We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds," Jennifer suggested. "Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance. This is history right here," The Doctor said. "The domestic approach," Jennifer said. "Exactly," The Doctor said with a little chuckle. Jennifer giggled.

"That thing, is it trapped for good on video?" Jennifer asked. "Hope so. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of transtemporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern," The Doctor said. Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to tape over it," The Doctor said. Jennifer giggled. "Leave it to me," Jennifer said and The Doctor smiled.

They stopped next to Tommy. "Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present. Best, er, keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?" The Doctor said. They saw Eddie leaves the house in his overcoat. "Good riddance," Tommy said. Rita and her mother hugged as Eddie walked off. "Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly," The Doctor said.

"That's right. He deserves it," Tommy said. Jennifer wrapped her arm around Tommy. "Tommy, go after him," Jennifer said softly. "What for?" Tommy asked. "He's your dad," Jennifer said softly. "He's an idiot," Tommy said. "Of course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there. Go on," Jennifer said. Tommy smiled a little and then ran over to his father and carries his suitcase for him. The Doctor handed Jennifer a glass of orange and they drink a toast.


	10. Ch 10 - The Impossible Planet

The TARDIS materializes in a very tight space. The Doctor and Jennifer stepped out of the TARDIS. "I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land," The Doctor said. "If you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else," Jennifer said. Then they both started to laugh. They stopped and looked around. "I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go," The Doctor said.

'Open door 15,' A voice said. "Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits," The Doctor said. 'Close door 15,' The voice said. "Glad we're indoors. It's sounds like a storm out there," Jennifer said. The Doctor opened a door. 'Open door 16.'

The Doctor and Jennifer walked in a corridor. "Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier," The Doctor said. The Doctor opened a door.

 _Open door 17_

They walked in a room with tables and chairs. "Oh, it's a sanctuary base," The Doctor said. Jennifer closed the door. "Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked over to him. "And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked up and read something on the wall. "Welcome to hell."

"Oh, it's not that bad," The Doctor said. "No, over there," Jennifer said with a little giggle, pointed at the wall. The Doctor looked. The words were painted on the wall in big block letters, and a vertical alien script underneath. The Doctor frowned. "Hold on, what does that say?" The Doctor asked as he walked over to the wall. Jennifer followed. "That's weird, it won't translate," The Doctor said.

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. We should see English," Jennifer pointed out. "Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge," The Doctor said. He started to spin the wheel on another bulkhead door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough -" The Doctor said. 'Open door 19.'

Aliens with tentacles were standing outside the door. They all have a tube going in behind the tentacles, and carry a white globe in their right hands which they use for communication. "Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base," The Doctor said. "We must feed," They all said. "You've got to what?" The Doctor asked. "We must feed," They repeated. "I think they mean us," Jennifer said. The Aliens entered and Jennifer and The Doctor back away.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed," They repeated. More entered from other doors. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver while Jennifer picked up a chair. "We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed," They repeated. "We must feed," A alien said and then it taps the globe. "You, if you are hungry."

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked. "We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?" It said. 'Open door 18.' Three people entered. "What the hell? How did?" A man asked. The Aliens make way for the newcomers. The lead man uses a wrist-comm. "Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two living people, just standing here right in front of me."

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible," A man's voice said. "I suggest telling them that," The man said. "But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible," Jennifer said. "You're telling me you don't know where you are?" The man asked. "No idea. More fun that way," The Doctor said with a grin. "Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way," A woman's voice said. The man ran to a door and opened it. "Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!" The man said. They all ran to the door.

"Move it! Come on! Keep moving. Come on! Quickly! Move it!" The man said. They got to a control room, full of people working at control panels. "Oh, my God. You meant it," A second man said. "People. Look at that, real people," A young woman said. "That's us. Hooray!" The Doctor said. "Yeah. My name's Jennifer. Jennifer Tyler. And this is The Doctor," Jennifer said.

"Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be. No, they're real," A young man said. "Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you two, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight," The second man said. "Ood, are we fixed?"

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated," Ood said. "What's this planet called, anyway?" The Doctor asked. "Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?" The second woman asked. "And impact!" The second man said. The whole place shook for a few seconds. "Oh, well, that wasn't so bad," The Doctor said and then again, much worse. Consoles burst into flames.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida," The second man said. "Yeah, yeah!" The second woman, Ida said. "Danny?" He asked. "Fine," The young man, Danny said. "Toby?" He asked. "Yeah, fine," Toby replied. "Scooti?" He asked. "No damage," The young woman, Scooti replied. "Jefferson?" He asked. "Check!" The first man, Jefferson replied.

"We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us," The Doctor said. "The surface caved in," The man said. He looked up at a schematic of the base. "I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link," He said. "That's not my department," Toby said. "Just do as I say, yeah?" The man said. Toby left. "Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay," Ida said.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Jennifer asked. "You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum," Scooti said. "Then what's shaking the roof?" Jennifer asked. "You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee," Ida said.

"Not as boring as it sounds," Danny said. Jennifer smiled. "And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home," Ida said and she pulled down a lever. "Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad," Zach said.

The shutters overhead pulled back to reveal a white hot, angry, disc with a black centre and black dots falling into it. Jennifer and The Doctor got up from the stairs, looking at the black hole, shocked. "That's a black hole," Jennifer said. "But that's impossible," The Doctor said. "I did warn you," Zach said. "We're standing under a black hole," The Doctor said.

"In orbit," Ida said. "But we can't be -" The Doctor said. "You can see for yourself. We're in orbit," Ida said. "But we can't be," The Doctor said. "This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss," Ida said. "That's bad, yeah?" Jennifer asked. "Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed," The Doctor said.

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in," Jennifer said. "We should be dead," The Doctor said. "And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board," Ida said. "But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Jennifer asked. "Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing," Ida replied. "So, a bit worse than a storm," Jennifer said. "Just a bit," Iad said and Jennifer nodded. There was another small shake.

'Close door 1.' Toby walked in with maps in his arm. "The rocket link's fine," He said. Zach call up a hologram over the central console. The Doctor put on his glasses. "That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five," Zach said. "In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison," Ida said. "We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?" The Doctor asked.

"We flew in. You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in," Zach said. "You flew down that thing?" Jennifer asked. Zach nodded. "By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge," He said. "You're doing a good job," Ida said.

"Yeah, well, needs must," Zach said. "But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out," Danny said. "We had fun speculating about that," Scooti said. "Oh, yeah. That's the word. Fun," Danny said sarcastically. "But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I mean not just big, but off the scale. Can I?" The Doctor asked. "Sure. Help yourself," Ida said.

An Ood gave Jennifer a plastic cup of drink. "Your refreshment," Ood said. "Thanks. Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?" Jennifer asked. "We have no titles. We are as one," The Ood said. "What are they called?" Jennifer asked Danny. "They're the Ood," Danny replied. "The Ood? Well that's ood," Jennifer said. "Very ood, but handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision and maintenance. They're born for it. Basic slave race," Danny said.

"You've got slaves?" Jennifer asked. "Don't start. She's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood," Scooti said. "Maybe I am, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?" Jennifer asked. "But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die," Danny said. "You like being ordered about?" Jennifer asked the Ood. "It is all we crave," It said. Jennifer frowned. "Why's that?" She asked. "We have nothing else in life," It replied. "Yeah, I used to think like that a long time ago," Jennifer mumbled.

"There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds," The Doctor said. "That's a lot of sixes," Jennifer said. "And it's impossible," The Doctor said. "It took us two years to work that out-" Zach said. "I'm very good," The Doctor said. "But that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it," Ida said. "It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale," Zach said.

"It could revolutionise modern science," Ida said. "We could use it to fuel the Empire," Jefferson said. "Or start a war," The Doctor said. "It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting. Whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk," Toby said. "I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?" The Doctor asked. "I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it," Toby replied. "No, neither can I. And that's saying something," The Doctor said.

"There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in," Toby said. "And you came," The Doctor said. "Well, how could we not?" Ida asked. "So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, er, Zach, wasn't it?" The Doctor asked. "That's me," Zach said. "Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you. Is that all right?" The Doctor asked.

"I suppose so," Zach said. "Here we go. Come on, then," The Doctor said with a smile. He hugged Zach. "Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you," The Doctor said. "Not at all," Zach said as they let go. "But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives," The Doctor said. "You can talk. And how the hell did you get here?" Ida asked. "Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears," The Doctor said. "We can show you, we parked down the corridor from er. What's it called? Habitation area-" Jennifer said. "Three," The Doctor said. "Yeah," Jennifer said. "Do you mean storage six?" Zach asked. "It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six. But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight," The Doctor said and then he ran out. Jennifer followed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jennifer asked. 'Open door 19. Close door 19.' "Open the door! Come on!" The Doctor said. 'Open door 17.'

'Open door 15. Door 16 out of commission.' "It can't be. It can't be!" The Doctor said. "What's wrong? What is it? Doctor, the TARDIS is in there. What's happened?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor looked through the porthole in the bulkhead door. "The TARDIS is gone," The Doctor said. 'Door 16 out of commission.' The Doctor looked slowly at Jennifer. "The earthquake. This section collapsed," The Doctor said. "But it's got to be out there somewhere," Jennifer said and then she looked through the porthole in the bulkhead door. "Look down," The Doctor said and she did. She saw a big hole.

Jennifer and The Doctor were back in the control room. "The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way," The Doctor said. "We can't divert the drilling," Zach said. "But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing," The Doctor said. "Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that is the end of it," Zach said.

"I'll er, put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry," Ida said. The Doctor and Jennifer were left alone, except for an Ood. 'Open door 1. Close door 1.' The Doctor walked over to Jennifer. "I've trapped you here," The Doctor said. "Don't worry about me," Jennifer said. There were another shaking. "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me," Jennifer said wit a little smile. The Doctor gave her a little smile and pulled her to a hug.

In the Habitation 3, The Doctor was examining the alien script and Jennifer sat next to him looking around. "Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising," Zach's voice said. Jennifer got to get something to eat. "Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue," Scotti said. Jennifer smiled. She took her tray to the serving window. "Er, bit of that, thanks," Jennifer said. "Would you like sauce with that?" Ood asked. "Yeah, thanks," Jennifer said with a smile. "The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God," Ood said. Jennifer frowned. "I'm sorry?" She asked. "Apologies. I said, I hope you enjoy your meal," Ood said. Jennifer nodded slowly and walked away.

The lights flickered. The Doctor and Jennifer sat together at a table. "Zach? Have we got a problem?" Ida asked. "No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look," Zach's voice said. "You might want to see this. Moment in history," Ida said and she opened the shutters. "There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing," Ida said.

She was about to close the shutters. "No, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise," The Doctor said. "How would you know?" Ida joked. The Doctor smiled. "Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me," Ida said. Jefferson and Scooti left by door 17 or 19. Ida uses door 18.

"I've seen films and things. They say black holes are like gateways to another universe," Jennifer said. "Not that one. It just eats," The Doctor said. "Long way from home," Jennifer said sadly. "Go that way, turn right, keep going for er, about, er, five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth," The Doctor said. Jennifer turned her phone on. "No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. And even if I could. What would I tell them? Can you build another TARDIS?" Jennifer asked.

"They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck," The Doctor said. "Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift," Jennifer said. "And then what?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. Find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe," Jennifer said. "I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying," The Doctor said and Jennifer giggled a little.

"You'd have to get a mortgage," Jennifer said with a smirk. "No," The Doctor said. "Yes," Jennifer said. "I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over," The Doctor said. Jennifer giggled again. "What about me? I'd have to get one, too," Jennifer said. The Doctor looked at her. "Well, maybe we'll share," He said. Jennifer looked at him. "Maybe," She said and then she smiled. The Doctor smiled. "We'll see," Jennifer said and she giggled. They both looked up again.

"I promised Jackie and Rose I'd always take you back home," The Doctor said. "Everyone leaves home in the end," Jennifer said. "Not to end up stuck here," The Doctor said. "But stuck with you, that's not so bad," Jennifer said. The Doctor looked at her again. "Yeah?" He asked. Jennifer looked at him. "Yes," She said with a smile. The Doctor smiled a little. Jennifer's phone rang. Jennifer frowned and answered it. "He is awake," A voice said. Jennifer throw her phone on the floor.

In Ood habitation, Danny was checking in a computer. The Doctor and Jennifer walked over. "Evening," The Doctor said. "Only us," Jennifer said. "The mysterious couple. How are you, then? Settling in?" Danny asked. "Yeah. Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate? I mean, with each other," The Doctor asked. "Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle," Danny said. The Ood were sitting on benches down below Danny's catwalk.

"This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?" The Doctor asked. "Because I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something strange and then I got something else on my er, communicator thing," Jennifer said. "We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill," Danny said. "Monitor the field. That's this thing?" The Doctor asked about the computer. It's said reading basic 5.

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register basic five," Danny said. It's said reading basic 7, 8, 9. "Well, that's not basic five. Ten, twenty. They've gone up to basic thirty," The Doctor said. Jennifer saw the Ood lift their heads. "But they can't," Danny said as he walked to the computer. "Doctor, the Ood," Jennifer said. The Doctor and Deanny looked at them. "What does basic thirty mean?" Jennifer asked. "Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads," Danny replied.

"Or something's shouting at them," The Doctor said. "But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?" Danny asked Jennifer. "Something about the beast in the pit," Jennifer said. "What about your communicator? What did that say?" Danny asked. "He is awake," Jennifer replied. "And you will worship him," All Ood said. "What the hell?" Danny asked. "He is awake," The Doctor said. "And you will worship him," They all said again. "Worship who?" The Doctor asked. The Ood didn't answered. "Who's talking to you? Who is it?" The Doctor asked.

The base shacked. 'Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach.' "Which section?" Danny asked. "Everyone, evacuate eleven to thirteen. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!" Zach's voice said. Jennifer, The Doctor and Danny ran to the corridor. The crew are converging from different directions. 'Breach sealed. Breach sealed.'

"Everyone all right? What happened? What was it?" The Doctor asked. 'Oxygen levels normal.' "Hull breach. We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters," Jefferson said. Jennifer kneeled down to Toby, who looked scared. She put her arms around his shoulders. "That wasn't a quake. What caused it?" The Doctor asked. "We've lost sections eleven to thirteen Everyone all right?" Zach's voice asked. "We've got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti, report. Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report," Jefferson said.

"She's all right. I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation three. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious. How about that, eh? We survived," Zach's voice said. "Habitation three. Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on," Jefferson said. They all started to walk away, except The Doctor, Jennifer and Toby. The Doctor kneeled in front of Jennifer and Toby. "What happened?" The Doctor asked Toby. "I don't. I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air," Toby said. "Come on," Jennifer said softly and she helped Toby up.

They all were in Habitation 3. "I've checked Habitation four. Can you hear me?" Ida asked. "There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area. Have any of you seen Scooti?" Jefferson asked. "No, no, no, I don't think so," Toby said. "Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond. Habitation six," Ida said. "Nowhere here. Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing," Jefferson said.

"It says Habitation three," Zach's voice said. "Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here," Jefferson said. The Doctor looked up. "I've found her," He said sadly. They all looked up through the open shutters. "Oh, my God," Jennifer said as she put her hand on her mouth. Scooti was drifting away, towards the black hole. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," The Doctor said sadly. "Captain. Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty three K two point one," Jefferson said.

"She was twenty. Twenty years old," Ida said sadly. She closed the shutters. "For how should man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods," Jefferson quotes Horatius, by Thomas Babington Macaulay. "It's stopped," Ida said. The base fell silent. "What was it?" Jennifer asked The Doctor. "The drill," The Doctor replied. "We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero," Ida said.

In the Drilling area. "All non essential Oods to be confined," Zach said. "Capsule established. All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now," Ida said, dressed in spacesuits. The Doctor walked over in spacesuits as well. "Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force," The Doctor said to Zach. "Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are," Zach said. "Yeah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on. Look me in the eye. Yes you do, I can see it. Trust," The Doctor said.

"I should be going down," Zach said. "The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge," The Doctor said. "Not much good at it, am I?" Zach said but then sighed. "Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement," Zach said as he walked away. Jennifer walked over to The Doctor. "Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these," The Doctor said with a smile. Jennifer smiled a little. "I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?" Jennifer said. "Yes, ma'am," The Doctor said with a smile.

"It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough," Jennifer said sadly. "I'll see you later," The Doctor said. "Not if I see you first," Jennifer joked. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then The Doctor put on his helmet.

"Eight, seven, six -" Zach said. The Doctor and Ida got into the capsule. Jefferson closed the door. "- Five, four, three, two, one. Release."

The capsule is lowered on its cable. Toby keeps checking his palms. Jennifer checked their progress on the screen while holding the microphone. "You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own," Zach's voice said.

The capsule shudders even more than usual then suddenly drops. "Doctor? Doctor, are you all right?" Jennifer asked. "Ida, report to me. Doctor?" Zach's voice asked. "It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now," The Doctor's voice said. Jennifer sighed in relief. "What's it like down there?" Jennifer asked. "It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive," The Doctor's voice said. "Well, this should help. Gravity globe. That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful," Ida's voice said. "JJ, you can tell Toby we've found his civilisation," The Doctor's voice said.

"Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work," Jennifer said with a little smile. "Good, good. Good," Toby said. "Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?" Zach's voice asked. "We're close. Energy signature indicates north north west. Are you getting pictures up there?" Ida's voice asked. "There's too much interference. We're in your hands," Zach's voice said.

"Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back," Ida's voice said. "Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as nothing can possible go wrong, or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had," The Doctor's voice said. Jennifer smiled and rolled her eyes. "Are you finished?" Ida's voice asked. "Yeah. Finished," The Doctor's voice said.

"Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood," Danny's voice said. "What are they doing?" Zach's voice asked. "They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't," Danny's voice said. "Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at," Zach's voice said. "But the telepathic field, sir. It's at basic one hundred. I've checked. there isn't any fault. It's definitely one hundred," Danny's voice said. Jennifer frowned. "But that's impossible," Zach's voice said. "What's basic one hundred mean?" Jennifer asked.

"They should be dead," Danny's voice said. "Basic one hundred's brain death," Jefferson said. "But they're safe. They're not actually moving?" Zach's voice asked. "No, sir," Danny's voice said. "Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson? Keep a guard on the Ood," Zach's voice said. "Officer at arms!" Jefferson said. "Yes, sir," A man said. "You can't fire a gun in here. What if you hit a wall?" Jennifer asked. "I'm firing stock fifteen. It only impacts upon organics," Jefferson replied. "Keep watch. Guard them," Jefferson said to a woman. There were at least three Ood there.

"Yes, sir," The woman said. "Is everything all right up there?" The Doctor's voice asked. "Yeah, yeah," Jennifer said. "It's fine," Zach's voice said. "Great," Danny's voice said. "We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked," The Doctor's voice said. "The edge is covered with those symbols," Ida's voice said. "Do you think it opens?" Zach's voice asked. "That's what trapdoors tend to do," The Doctor's voice said.

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter," Ida's voice said. "Any way of opening it?" Zach's voice asked. "I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism," Ida's voice said. "I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation," The Doctor's voice said. "Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zach's voice asked.

Jennifer looked over at Toby. "Toby, they need to know that lettering. Does it make any sort of sense?" Jennifer asked. "I know what it says," Toby said. "When did you work that out?" Jefferson asked. "It doesn't matter, just tell them," Jennifer said. Then Toby was covered in the symbols. HIs eyes were red. "These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise," He said. Jefferson and the woman aiming their rifles at Toby. "Officer, stand down. Stand down," Jefferson said.

"What is it? What's he done? What's happening? JJ, what's going on?" The Doctor's voice asked. "Jefferson? Report. Report!" Zach's voice said. "Officer, as Commander of Security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!" Jefferson said. "He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him," Jennifer said. "Mister Jefferson. Tell me, sir. Did your wife ever forgive you?" Toby asked. Jefferson's eyes grow wide. "I don't know what you mean," He said.

"Let me tell you a secret. She never did," Toby said. "Officer, you stand down and be confined," Jefferson said. "Or what?" Toby asked. "Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you," Jefferson said. "But how many can you kill?" Toby asked. He opened his mouth. The symbols left him and float over to the Ood, who jerk to attention. Toby collapsed. Jefferson pulled Jennifer behind him as he and the woman aiming their rifles at the Ood.

"We are the Legion of the Beast," The three Ood said. "JJ? What is it, JJ? I'm going back up," The Doctor's voice said. "Report. Report! Jefferson, report. Someone, report!" Zach's voice said. "The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few," The Ood said. "It's the Ood," Jennifer said. "Sir, we have contamination in the livestock," Jefferson said. "Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed," Jennifer said. "They won't listen to us," Jefferson said.

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer," The Ood said. "Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!" Danny's voice said. "Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free," The Ood said.

"Back up to the door!" Jefferson said. Jennifer left the microphone. "I shall become manifest. I shall walk in might. My Legions shall swarm across the worlds," The Ood said. Jennifer and the woman tryied to open the door. Jefferson was pointing the rifle at the Ood.

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the -" The Ood said. "Get that door open!" Jefferson said. "I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more," The Ood said. 'Door sealed.' "Come on!" Jennifer said. 'Door sealed.'


	11. Ch 11 - The Satan Pit

"Open fire!" Jefferson said and he and the guard started shooting at the Ood. They fell on the floor. Jennifer ran back to the comm. "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?" Jennifer asked. 'Open door 25.' Jefferson and the guard prepared to shoot. Danny ran in. "It's me! But they're coming," He said. 'Close door 25.' "It's the Ood. They've gone mad," Danny said. "How many of them?" Jefferson asked. "All of them! All fifty!" Danny replied.

"Danny, out of the way. Out of the way!" Jefferson said and moved Danny from the door. "But they're armed! It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon," Danny said as Jefferson opened the door. 'Open door 25.' Jefferson opened the door and the leading Ood sticks its globe onto the guard's forehead. She screamed and fell on the floor, dead. Jefferson started shooting. All Ood fell on the floor.

"Seal door 24. Seal door 23," Jefferson said. "Jefferson, what's happening there?" Zach's voice asked. "I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?" Jefferson asked. "All I've got is a bolt gun. With er, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is," Zach's voice replied. "Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine," Jefferson said.

"Strategy Nine agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Jennifer? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?" Zach's voice asked. "I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's-" Jennifer was cut off by a static. "No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here," The Doctor's voice said. "You could've said, you stupid-" Jennifer was cut off again by the static. "Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm," The Doctor's voice said.

"How deep is it?" Zach's voice asked. "Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever," The Doctor's voice replied. "The pit is open. That's what the voice said," Jennifer said. "But there's nothing. I mean, there's nothing coming out?" Zach's voice asked. "No, no. No sign of the Beast," The Doctor's voice replied. "It said Satan," Jennifer said. "Come on, JJ. Keep it together," The Doctor's voice said. "Is there no such thing? Doctor. Doctor, tell me there's no such thing," Jennifer said. The Doctor didn't answered.

"Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately," Zach's voice said. "But, we've come all this way," Ida's voice said. "Okay, that was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now," Zach's voice said.

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood," Ida's voice said. "I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar-" Zach was cut off Ida turned off the comms. "Ida. Ida!" Zach's voice called.

After a few minutes, The Doctor turned on the comms. "JJ, we're coming back," The Doctor's voice said. Jennifer smiled. "Best news I've heard all day," She said. Jefferson pointed his rifle at Toby. Toby looked at him scared. "What're you doing?" Jennifer asked. "He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it," Jefferson said. "Are you going to start shooting your own people now, Is that what you're going to do?" Jennifer asked. "If necessary," Jefferson replied.

"Then, you'll have to shoot me first. Look at his face. Whatever it was, is gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean," Jennifer said. Jefferson looked at Toby. "Any sign of trouble, I'll shoot you," Jefferson said and he walked away. Jennifer looked at Toby and kneeled down. "You okay?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah. I don't know," Toby said. "Can you remember anything?" Jennifer asked. "Just, it was so angry. It was fury and rage and death. It was him. It was the devil," Toby said. "Come on," Jennifer said softly and she hugged the terrified Toby.

"Okay, we're in. Bring us up," Ida's voice said as Jennifer walked over to Jefferson and Danny. She smiled. "Ascension in three, two, one," Jefferson said and then push the button. But then the power goes out. "This is the darkness. This is my domain," A voice said. All the monitors flicker with images of the Ood. "You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the-" The voice said. "That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them," Zach's voice said. "- Only the darkness remains," The voice said.

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself," Zach's voice said. "You know my name," The voice said. "What do you want?" Zach's voice asked. "You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave," The voice said. "It's him. It's him. It's him," Toby said.

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?" The Doctor's voice asked. "All of them," The voice said. "What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" The Doctor's voice asked. "This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind," The voice said.

"How did you end up on this rock?" The Doctor's voice asked. "The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity," The voice said. "When was this?" The Doctor's voice asked. "Before time," The voice replied. "What does that mean?" The Doctor's voice asked. "Before time," The voice repeated. "What does before time mean?" The Doctor's voice asked. "Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created," The voice said. "That's impossible. No life could have existed back then," The Doctor's voice said. "Is that your religion?" The voice asked. "It's a belief," The Doctor's voice said.

"You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command," The voice said, about Zach. "The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife," The voice said about Jefferson. "The scientist, still running from Daddy," The voice said about Ida. "The little boy who lied," The voice said about Danny. "The virgin," The voice said about Toby. "And the lost girl, so far away from home," The voice said about Jennifer. "The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon, to save the person she loves."

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Jennifer asked. "JJ, don't listen," The Doctor's voice said. "What does it mean?" Jennifer asked. "You will die and I will live," The voice said. Then the image of the Ood was replaced by a roaring horned beast. "What the hell was that?" Danny asked. "I had that thing inside my head," Toby said. "Doctor, what did it mean?" Jennifer asked. There were talking.

"Everyone just stop," The Doctor's voice said. It didn't worked. The Doctor send feedback through the comms to shut everyone up and it work. "You want voices in the dark then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff," The Doctor's voice said. "But that's how the devil works," Danny said. "Or a good psychologist," The Doctor's voice said.

"Yeah, but how did it know about my father?" Ida's voice asked. "Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him-" The Doctor's voice was cut off by the cable shears and fall into the shaft. The alleged miles of steel cable arrives at speed.

"Doctor, we lost the cable! Doctor, are you all right? Doctor!" Jennifer said. "Comms are down," Zach's voice said. "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" Jennifer asked. "I've still got life signs, but we've lost the capsule," Zach's voice said. "Say something. Are you there?" Jennifer asked. "There's no way out. They're stuck down there," Zach's voice said.

"But we've got to bring them back," Jennifer said. "I'm sorry, but they're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable," Jefferson said. Then there were banging at door 25. "Captain? Situation report," Jefferson said. "It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in," Zach's voice said.

"Yeah, it's the same on door 25," Jefferson said. "How long's it going to take?" Jennifer asked. "Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes," Jefferson replied. Another bolt was cut. "Eight," Jefferson said. "I've got a security frame. It might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you," Zach's voice said. "Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both," Jennifer said. "I'll take both. But how?" Danny asked.

"You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? Cos he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For starters, we need some lights. There's got to be some sort of power somewhere," Jennifer said. "There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons," Zach's voice said. "That's what the Doctor meant. Press the right buttons," Jennifer said. "They've gutted the generators. But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that. Mister Jefferson? Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety," Zach's voice said.

"Opening bypass conduits, sir," Jefferson said. "Channelling rocket feed in three, two, one. Power," Zach's voice said. The lights come on. "There we go," Jennifer said. "Let there be light!" Danny said. "What about strategy nine?" Jennifer asked. "Not enough power. It needs a hundred percent," Jefferson replied. "All right, we need a way out. Zach, Mr. Jefferson, you start working on that. Toby, what about you?" Jennifer asked. "I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything," Toby said. "No, you're the archeologist. What do you know about the pit?" Jennifer asked. "Well, nothing. We can't even translate the language. Hold on. Maybe," Toby said.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked. "Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense," Toby said. "Work on that. Anything you can translate, just anything," Jennifer said and Toby nodded and walked off. Jennifer walked over to Danny. "As for you, Danny boy. You're in charge of the Ood. Any way of stopping them?" Jennifer asked. "Well, I don't know," Danny said. "Then find out. The sooner we get control of the Base, the sooner we can get the Doctor and Ida out," Jennifer said and Danny started to work. Jennifer walked over and looked down at the hole.

Jennifer walked over to Danny. "Open junctions five, six, seven. Reroute filters sixteen to twenty four. Go," Jefferson said. "There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board," Danny said. "Well, that's handy, listing all the things we haven't got," Jennifer said sarcastically. The screen said 'Affirmative'. "Oh, my God. It says yes. I can do it. Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm!" Danny said.

"What happens to the Ood?" Jennifer asked. "It'll tank them spark out," Danny replied. "Then, do it," Jennifer said. "No, but I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation," Danny said. "That's what we'll do, then. Mister Jefferson, sir. Any way out?" Jennifer asked. "Just about. There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here," Jefferson replied. "Ventilation shafts," Jennifer said. "Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms," Jefferson replied. "But, I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network," Zach's voice said.

"So we go down, and you make the air follow us by hand," Jennifer said. "You wanted me pressing buttons," Zach's voice said. "Yeah, I asked for it. Okay, we need to get to Ood Habitation. Work out a route," Jennifer said.

The Ood were nearly through the door. The others have got a piece of deck plating up. "Danny!" Jennifer called. "Hold on! Just conforming," Danny said. "Dan, we got to go now! Come on!" Jefferson said. "Yeah," Danny said and he grabbed an orange computer chip from the machine and ran over to the others. "Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood," Danny said. "We're coming back. Have you got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor and Ida out," Jennifer said. "Okay. Danny, you go first, then you, Miss Tyler, then Toby. I'll go last in defensive position. Now, come on, quick as you can!" Jefferson said.

In the Maintenance tunnel, looked like an air conditioning tunnel. "God, it stinks. You all right?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, I'm laughing. Which way do we go?" Danny asked. "Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so," Zach's voice said. Jefferson shut the entrance behind him as the Ood break through door 25. The group crawl off on hands and knees. "Straight on until you find junction seven point one. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you," Zach's voice said.

They stopped. "We're at seven point one, sir," Danny said. "Okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section," Zach's voice said. "Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?" Danny asked. "I'm working on half power, here," Zach's voice said. "Stop complaining," Jefferson said. "But the air's getting a bit thin," Toby said. Jennifer sniffed. "Danny, is that you?" She asked. "I'm not exactly happy," Danny said. "I'm just moving the air. I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's going to feel worse," Zach's voice said.

There was a noise. "What was that?" Danny asked as Jefferson prepared his rifle. "Mr. Jefferson, what was that?" Jennifer asked. "What's that noise?" Toby asked. "Captain, what was that?" Jefferson asked. "The junction in Habitation Five's been opened. It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels!" Zach's voice said. "Well, open the gate," Danny said. "I've got to get the air in!" Zach's voice said. "Just open it, sir," Danny said.

"Where are they? Are they close?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms," Zach's voice asked. "Open the gate!" Danny said. The gate slides up behind Danny and they hurry through. "Danny, turn left. Immediate left," Zach's voice said. "The Ood, sir. can't you trap them? Cut off the air?" Jefferson asked.

"Not without cutting off yours. Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up," Zach's voice said. They hurried up. "I'll maintain defensive position," Jefferson said. "No, you can't stop!" Jennifer said. "Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it," Jefferson said. "You heard what he said," Toby said. Jefferson braced himself on the sides of the tunnel and starts firing as Ood come around the corner.

"Eight point two. Open eight point two. Zach! Open eight point two!" Danny said. "I've got to aerate it," Zach's voice said. "Open it now!" Danny said. "I'm trying," Zach's voice said. Danny started thumping the gate. "Danny, stop. That's not helping," Jennifer said and Danny stopped. "Zach, get it open!" Toby said. "Jefferson, I've got to open eight point two by closing eight point one. You've got to get past the junction. Now move. That's an order, now move!" Zach's voice said. Jefferson had had to resort to his pistol, and now he was completely out of ammunition.

"I'm going to lose oxygen, Jefferson, I can't stop for your dramatics!" Zach's voice said. Jefferson retreated and the gate opened. "That's it! Come on," Danny said. "Danny, turn left and head for nine point two. That's the last one. Jefferson you've got to move faster. John, move!" Zach's voice said. "Mr. Jefferson!" Jennifer yelled. "Keep going!" Toby said. The gate 8.1 closes in front of Jefferson.

"Regret to inform, sir. I was a bit slow. Not so fast, these days," Jefferson's voice said. "I can't open eight point one, John. Not without losing air for the others," Zach's voice said. "And quite right too, sir. I think I bought them a little time," Jefferson's voice said. "There's nothing I can do, John. I'm sorry," Zach's voice said. A tear fell down from Jennifer's cheek as they listen. "You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances. May I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?" Jefferson's voice asked.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Zach's voice asked. "Well, if I might chose the manner of my departure, sir, lack of air seems more natural than, well, let's say death by Ood. I'd appreciate it, sir!" Jefferson said. The Ood have arrived. "God speed, Mr. Jefferson," Zach's voice said. "Thank you, sir," Jefferson's voice said.

"Report Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD deceased with honours. 43 K two point one," Zach's voice said. "Zach, we're at the final junction, nine point two. And er, if my respects could be on record. He saved our lives," Danny said. "Noted. Opening nine point two," Zach's voice said. It opened and an Ood was waiting for them. "Lower nine point two! Hurry, Zach!" Jennifer said. "Back! Back! Back!" Danny yelled. "We can't go back! The gang point's sealed off. We're stuck," Toby said. Jennifer looked up, then pushed open a floor grating as the Ood struggles with the gate. "Come on! Up!" Jennifer said.

They come out near door 32. "Come on! Toby, come on! Toby, get out of there!" Jennifer said. "Help me! Oh, my God. Help me!" Toby said and Danny and Jennifer helped Toby. Ood approach along the corridor. "It's this way," Danny said and they ran. "Hurry it up!" Zach's voice said.

Jennifer, Danny and Toby got to the Ood Habitation. They saw four Ood down and they looked at the three. "Get it in!" Jennifer said to Danny. "I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm getting at it," Danny said as he searched his pockets for the computer chip as the Ood come up the stairs. "Danny, get that thing transmitting!" Jennifer said. Danny does and the reading falls from basic 100 to zero. All the Ood grabbed their heads and writhe for a few seconds before finally collapsing.

"You did it! We did it!" Jennifer said and she and Danny hugged. They let go and Jennifer hugged Toby and then he and Danny hugged. "Yes!" Danny said. Jennifer grabbed the comm. "Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've got to get the Doctor and Ida," Jennifer said. "I'm on my way," Zach's voice said.

Jennifer, Danny and Toby ran back to the Drilling area. Jennifer grabbed the comm. "Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?" Jennifer asked as Zach walked in. "The comms are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute," Zach said and he started to work.

The comm worked. "Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me? Are you there, Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "He's gone," Ida's voice said sadly. "W-What do you mean, he's gone?" Jennifer asked. "He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles," Ida's voice said. "What do you mean, he fell?" Jennifer asked. "I couldn't stop him. He said your name. He said he loves you," Ida's voice said.

The three man looked at Jennifer sad. Zach took the microphone from Jennifer gently and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Zach said to her. A tear fell from Jennifer's cheek. "Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no back up. You're ten miles down. We can't get there," Zach said. "You should see this place, Zach. It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am," Ida's voice said.

"We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again," Zach said. "But we'll never find out what it was," Ida's voice said. "Well, maybe that's best," Zach said. "Yeah," Ida's voice said. "Officer Scott-" Ida cut Zach off, "It's all right. Just go. Good luck."

"And you," Zach said and then turned off the comm. "Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotropes online, then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We're leaving," Zach said. "I'm not going," Jennifer said. Zach looked at her. "Jennifer, there's space for you," He said. "No, I'm going to wait for the Doctor. Just like he waited for me," Jennifer said. "I'm sorry, but he's dead," Zach said. "You don't know him. 'Cause he's not. I'm telling you, he's not. And even if he was, how could I leave him all on his own, all the way down there? No, I'm going to stay," Jennifer said.

"Then I apologise for this. Danny, Toby? Make her secure," Zach said. Toby and Danny grabbed Jennifer. "No, no. No! No! No! Let me go! Get off me! I'm not leaving!" Jennifer said. Zach injects Jennifer, and she passed out.

They were in the rocket. Everyone was strapped in. Jennifer started to wake up. "Captain, I think we're going to have a problem passenger," Danny said. "Keep an eye on her," Zach said. "Wait. We're not-" Jennifer said. "It's all right, Jennifer. You're safe," Danny said. "I'm not going anywhere! Get me out!" Jennifer said. "And lift off! Whoo!" Zach said and they fly.

"Take me back to the planet. Take me back!" Jennifer said. "I'm sorry Jennifer, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Isn't that right?" Zach said.

Toby chuckled a little. "What's the joke?" Danny asked. "Just, we made it. We escaped. We actually did it," Toby said. "Not all of us," Jennifer said sadly. "We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats," Zach said. "Gravity funnel holding, sir. Always holding. Stats at fifty three. Funnel stable at sixty six point five. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir, all the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth," Toby replied.

"It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape?" Jennifer said. "Hey, Jennifer, do us a favour. Shut up. Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in forty, thirty nine," Toby said.

The rocket started to shake. "What happened? What was that?" Danny asked. "What's he doing? What is he doing?" Toby asked. "We've lost the funnel. Gravity collapse!" Zach said. "What does that mean?" Jennifer asked. "We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!" Zach said.

Jennifer looked out the window. "It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling," Jennifer said and she looked at Toby. Toby's face was covered in the symbols. "I am the rage," Toby said. "It's Toby. Zach, do something," Jennifer said at the same time. "And the bile and the ferocity," Toby said. "Just do something!" Jennifer said. "I am the Prince and the Fall and the enemy. I am the sin and the fear and the darkness," Toby said. "It's him! It's him! It's him!" Danny said.

"Stay where you are. The ship's not stable!" Zach said. Toby breathed out fire. "What is he? What the hell is he?" Zach asked. "I shall never die. The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust-" Toby said. Jennifer picked up a bolt gun. "-Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!" Toby said. "Go to hell," Jennifer said and she shoot out the front screen then unfastens Toby's seatbelt. He was sucked out into space, still roaring. "Emergency shield!" Zach yelled.

A metal shutter seals the hole, but the rocket was still falling. "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole," Zach said. "The planet's lost orbit. It's falling!" Danny said. The screen turned off. "The planet's gone," Danny said. Jennifer looked away. "I'm sorry," Danny said to Jennifer. "Accelerate. I did my best. But hey! The first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History," Zach said. Then all the shaking stopped. "What happened?" Jennifer asked. "We're turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!" Zach said.

Then the comm turned on. "Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS. Now, first thing's first. Have you got a Jennifer Tyler on board?" The Doctor's voice asked. Jennifer smiled. "I'm here! Oh, my God. Where are you?" She asked with a big smile. "I'm just towing you home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain? Can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Jennifer Tyler, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?" The Doctor's voice asked.

"She's alive!?" Zach asked with a smile. "Yes. Thank God," Danny said with a smile. "Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet. Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission closed," The Doctor's voice said.

A little later, Jennifer ran into the TARDIS and The Doctor smiled. Jennifer smiled and ran over. She and The Doctor hugged. "Don't ever do that again," Jennifer said as she broke the hug. "Yes, ma'am," The Doctor said with a smile. Jennifer smiled and then grabbed The Doctor's face and kissed him on the lips passionately.

They pulled away and The Doctor took of his spacesuit and he was back in his suit. They talked to the comm. "Zach? We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home. And the next time you get curious about something. Oh, what's the point. You'll just go blundering in. The human race," The Doctor said. "But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?" Ida's voice asked.

"I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good, Day I know everything? Might as well stop," The Doctor said. "What do you think it was, really?" Jennifer asked. "I think we beat it. That's good enough for me," The Doctor said. "It said I was going to die in battle," Jennifer said. "It lied. Right, onwards, upwards. Ida? See you again, maybe," The Doctor said.

"I hope so," Ida's voice said. "And thanks, boys!" Jennifer said. "Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said. You two, who are you?" Ida's voice asked. Jennifer and The Doctor looked at each other. "Oh, the stuff of legend," The Doctor said with a smile and pulled down a leaver and they left the three.

The Doctor looked at Jennifer and smiled again. Jennifer smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his chest. But then she pulled away and gave The Doctor another kiss on the lips. But the kiss got deeper every minute. Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away only because they needed oxygen.

"I love you," Jennifer said. "I love you too," The Doctor said. Jennifer smiled and pulled him to the kiss again. The kiss got deeper again as they moved around. They found themselves in Jennifer's room and, well, you know.


	12. Ch 12 - Fear Her - Part 1

The TARDIS materialized between a pair of cargo containers. For once, he got the door on the wrong side. The Doctor couldn't get out. "Ah," The Doctor said and he got inside. The TARDIS dematerialized and materialized back to the right side. The Doctor opened the door and got out. "Ah!" He said as Jennifer followed and closed the TARDIS door. She checked out a poster on one of the containers. "So, it's the near future, right?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor walked over. "I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass, it stopped," He said with a smile.

The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and they started to walk away to explore. There was a sign that say "London 2012"

"Thirtieth Olympiad," The Doctor said. "No way! That's great," Jennifer said with a smile. "Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around baying. No, wait a minute, that was Club Med. Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch. Lovely chap, what was his?" The Doctor asked.

Jennifer noticed a man putting up a Missing posters on a lampposts and walked away. Jennifer frowned and let go of The Doctor's hand. She walked over to the posters while The Doctor was still talking. "Mark? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet."

"Doctor," Jennifer called. "And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to," The Doctor said. "Doctor!" Jennifer called again. "Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?" The Doctor asked. "You should really look at this," Jennifer said. The Doctor walked over to Jennifer as he continued to talk, "Do you know those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius."

The Doctor read the two posters. "What's taking them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?" The Doctor asked. "It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?" Jennifer asked. "What makes you think it's a person, love?" The Doctor asked.

They both turned to see a woman put out her rubbish and got straight back inside. There was no one else about apart from the council roadmenders and their white van. "Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death," Jennifer said. "Stay here, love," The Doctor said. "Doctor, what-" Jennifer stopped as she see The Doctor ran up the street to investigate the front lawn and its goal.

A man in a Mini drove into the road, and the engine give out. One of the road menders came over to help. "There you go. Fifth today. Not natural, is it?" The man said. "I don't know what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago," The man in the Mini car said. "Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers. Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be," The man said.

The man got out the car and the two of them started pushing the car. "Do you want a hand?" Jennifer asked with a smirk. "No, we're all right, love," The first man said. "You're not. I'm tougher than I look, honest," Jennifer said and she helped the first man pushing at the back, and the engine suddenly burst into life. The first man falls over and the driver got back. "Does this happen a lot?" Jennifer asked. "Cheers, mate!" The driver said as he drives off. "Been doing it all week," The man said. "Since those children started going missing?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, I suppose so," The man replied.

Jennifer and the man, Kel started to walk. "Every car cuts out. The council are going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it. I've been tarmacking every pot hole. Look at that. Beauty, init? Yeah! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this Close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't," Kel said. An old lady walked up to the two. "It takes them when they're playing."

"What takes them?" Jennifer asked her. "Danny, Jane, Dale. Snatched in the blink of an eye," The old lady replied. A man had The Doctor backing away onto the road to the trio. "I'm, I'm a police officer! That's what I am. I've got a badge and a police car. You don't have to get. I can, I can prove it. Just hold on," The Doctor said.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look or sound like any of them," The man said. A woman walked up to them. "See, look. I've got a colleague. Roby," The Doctor said as he pointed at Jennifer. "Well, she looks less like a copper than you do," The man said. "Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so, voila!" The Doctor said and he brandished his psychic paper in front of the man.

"What are you going to do?" The woman asked. "The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing," The old lady said. "Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do," The man said. "Saw it with me own eyes. Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then pfft! Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us," The old lady said as another woman walked over.

"Why don't we -"

"Why don't we start with him?" The other woman cut The Doctor off and pointed at Kel. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night."

"Fixing things up for the Olympics," Kel said. "Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it," The man said.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is just -"

"You don't," Kel cut The Doctor off, " What you just said, that's slander!"

"I don't care what it is," The other woman said.

"I think we need to just -"

"I want an apology off her," Kel cut The Doctor off again. "Stop picking on him," The old lady said. "Yeah, stop picking on me," Kel said. "And stop pretending to be blind. It's evil," The old lady said. "I don't believe in evil," The woman said. "Oh no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van," Kel said. "Here, here, here, that's not what she's saying," The man said. "Would you stop ganging up on me," Kel said. "Feeling guilty, are we?" The woman said.

"Fingers on lips!" The Doctor yelled. Everyone did like The Doctor said, making the Shush gesture. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?" The Doctor asked calming. "Er, can I?" The old woman asked. The Doctor nodded. "Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?" Jennifer looked up at a girl in the window. The first woman noticed and got back inside.

Later, The Doctor and Jennifer were at the man's house. Tom's house. The Doctor was sniffing the grass. "Want a hanky?" Jennifer joked. "Can you smell it?" The Doctor asked as he walked closer to Jennifer. Jennifer sniffed a little. "What does it remind you of?" The Doctor asked. "A metal," Jennifer said. "Mmm hmm," The Doctor said and they both walked to the back alley.

They both walked between two lots of back gardens. "Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other. Whoa, there it goes again! Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand," The Doctor said. "And there's that smell. It's like a burnt fuse plug or something," Jennifer said. "There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this," The Doctor said as they started to walk again.

They walked back tot he road. Jennifer spotted a ginger cat. "Aren't you a beautiful boy?" She said with a smile as she walked over to the cat. "Thanks! I'm experimenting with back combing," The Doctor said and he noticed she talking to the ginger cat. "Oh," He said as he smile fell. "I used to have one like you," Jennifer said to the cat as she put him softly. She turned to looked at The Doctor. "What?" She asked. "No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it," The Doctor said.

The cat got inside a cardboard box. "Come here, puss. What do you want to go in there for?" Jennifer asked. There was a distant meow. Jennifer frowned and she saw the box was empty. "Doctor," Jennifer called and he walked over to her. "Phew," Jennifer said and stood up. The smell was very strong. "Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo," The Doctor said. He picked up the box. "Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that. I'm impressed," The Doctor said and he draped the box at the grass.

"So the cat's been transported?" Jennifer asked. "It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see," The Doctor said as he looked around. "Keep them peeled, Roby," The Doctor said and they walked separate directions.

Jennifer walked by the garages. She heard a noise coming from one of them. "Is that you, puss cat? Are you trapped?" Jennifer asked. More noises and thumping. "Not going to open it, not going to open it, not going to open it," Jennifer said to herself. The door was unlocked. Jennifer gently opened it and a big ball of scribble knocked her down. The Doctor comes running. "Stay still!" He said.

He pointed his Sonic Screwdriver, and the ball became hand-sized. Jennifer grabbed it. "Okey dokey?" The Doctor asked as he pulled her up to her feet. "Yeah," Jennifer said and they hugged. They pulled away. "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest," The Doctor said.

"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it," Jennifer said. "It was never living," The Doctor replied and he took it. "It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties."

Jennifer and The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor put the ball under analysis. "Oh, hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look. Get out of here," The Doctor said. "What's it say?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor use the eraser end of a pencil on the ball, and rubbed some of it out. "It is. It's graphite. Basically the same material as an HB pencil," The Doctor said.

"I was attacked by a pencil scribble?" Jennifer asked. "Scribble creature, brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?" The Doctor asked. "Maybe it was a mistake I mean, you scribble over something when you want to get rid of it, like a, like a drawing. Like a, a child's drawing," Jennifer said. The Doctor looked up at her as she was on to something. "You said it was in the street," Jennifer said.

"Probably," The Doctor said. "The girl," Jennifer said. "Of course! What girl?" The Doctor asked. "Something about her gave me the creeps. Even her own mum looked scared of her," Jennifer said. "Are you deducting?" The Doctor asked with a smile. "I think I am," Jennifer said. "Copper's hunch?" The Doctor asked. "Permission to follow it up, Sarge?" Jennifer said.

The Doctor and Jennifer got to the woman's, Trish, house. The Doctor rang the doorbell, then rattled the letter box. Trish eventually answered the door. "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Jennifer. Can we see your daughter?" The Doctor asked. "No, you can't," Trish said.

"Okay. Bye," The Doctor said and he and Jennifer started to walk away. "Why?" Trish asked and Jennifer and The Doctor turned around. "Why do you want to see Chloe?"

"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought. Well, we thought, that she might like to give us a hand," The Doctor said. "Yes, sorry to bother you," Jennifer said. "Yeah, sorry. We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again," The Doctor said and they both started to walk again.

"Wait!" Trish called and Jennifer and The Doctor stopped and turned around again. "Can you help her?" She asked them. The Doctor smiled. "Yes, we can."


	13. Ch 13 - Fear Her - Part 2

Trish let The Doctor and Jennifer in her house. They walked to the living room, where the TV was on. "She stays in her room most of the time," Trish started as The Doctor took off his coat and put it on the couch, where Jennifer sat down. "I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone."

"And what about Chloe's dad?" Jennifer asked. "Chloe's dad died a year ago," Trish replied. "I'm sorry," Jennifer said softly. Trish smiled a little. "You wouldn't be if you'd known him," She replied. "Well, let's go and say hi," The Doctor said. "I should check on her first," Trish said. "She might be asleep."

"Why are you afraid of her, Trish?" The Doctor asked the woman. Trish looked at The Doctor for a moment before speaking again. "I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid."

"I'm sure she is," The Doctor agreed. "She's never been in trouble at school you should see her report from last year. A's and B's," Trish said, looking between Jennifer and The Doctor. They smiled.

"Can I use your loo?" Jennifer asked. Trish nodded and Jennifer walked upstairs. "She's in the choir. She's singing in an old folks home. Any mum would be proud. You know I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor, because right now, she's not herself," Trish explained.

Upstairs, Jennifer hide in the airing closet as Chloe come out of her room and walked downstairs. Jennifer walked out of her hiding place and walked into Chloe's room and saw the wall covered in drawings, including a kid with the cat.

Suddenly there was a noise from the wardrobe, and Jennifer knocked over a jar of coloured pencils. When she's picked them up and looked at the drawing again, she saw the kid's face was scowling.

The doors to the wardrobe rattle again and Jennifer saw it. Jennifer walked slowly to the doors and slowly opened them. A wind blow in her face. She parts the clothes to see a drawing of a bearded, yellow-eyed man.

"I'm coming," The man's voice said. "Doctor!" Jennifer called out. The second The Doctor heard Jennifer, he ran upstairs. "I'm coming to hurt you," The man's voice said. The Doctor gut to the room and shut the wardrobe's doors.

"Look at it," Jennifer said. "No, ta," The Doctor said and then walk to look at the other pictures. Trish walked over to Jennifer. "What the hell was that?" She asked. "A drawing. A face of a man," Jennifer replied. "What face?" Trish asked as she was about to open the doors. "Don't," Jennifer said as she blocked the woman from opening them.

Trish took a step back and looked at Chloe. "What've you been drawing?" She asked her daughter. "I'm drew him yesterday," Chloe replied. "Who?" Trish asked. "Dad," Chloe replied. "Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?" Trish asked.

"I dream about him, staring at me," Chloe said. "I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?" Trish asked. "We need to stay together," Chloe said. "Yes, we do," Trish agreed. "No. Not you, us," Chloe said. "We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right."

Trish walked over to Chloe and put her hands on her face. But Chloe pulled away. "Trish, the drawings," Jennifer started as Trish wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders. "Have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?"

"Who gave you permission to come into her room?" Trish asked, ignoring Jennifer's question. "Get out of my house," She said. "Tell us about the drawings, Chloe," The Doctor said to Chloe, ignoring what Trish said.

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Trish said. "But that drawing of her dad. I heard a voice. He spoke," Jennifer said. "He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures," Trish insisted. "Now get out!"

"Chloe has a power. And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids," Jennifer insisted. "Get out," Trish repeated. "Have you seen those drawings move?" Jennifer asked. Trish gave a small fake chuckled. "I haven't seen anything."

"Yes, you have," The Doctor said, knowing that she was lying, "Out of the corner of your eye," He said. "No," Trish said, shaking her head. "And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain?" The Doctor said, taking a few steps forwards, standing in front of the woman. "You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again."

"She's a child," Trish insisted. "You're terrified of her," The Doctor said. "But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me." Trish just stared at him for a moment. How can he knew all of this? She thought. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm help," The Doctor said.

Jennifer, The Doctor and Trish were at the kitchen. The Doctor absentmindedly started eating marmalade from a jar with his fingers. Jennifer cleared her throat, grabbing his attention. She shook her head slightly.

The Doctor realized what he was doing and put the jar back. "Those pictures, they're alive. She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures," Jennifer said. "Ionic energy. Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding pen made up of ionic power," The Doctor said.

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Jennifer asked. "How many times do I have to tell you he's dead," Trish insisted. "If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things," The Doctor said. "Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world."

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive," Trish said. "Doctor, how can a 12 year old girl be doing any of this?" Jennifer asked. "Let's find out," The Doctor replied and the three of them left the kitchen.

The three walked into Chloe's bedroom. Chloe was sitting on her bed. She did the Vulcan salute when The Doctor walked over to her. "Nice one," The Doctor said with a small smile. Jennifer smiled slightly.

Chloe dropped her hand. The Doctor put his fingers on her temple and she rolled her eyes up. He laid her back on the bed. "There we go."

"I can't let him do this," Trish said and Jennifer stopped her by putting her hands on her shoulders gently. "Shush, it's okay. Trust him," Jennifer said softly.

"Now we can talk," The Doctor said. "I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe," Chloe said and a whisper voice. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "I want Chloe Webber," It said again, ignoring The Doctor's question.

"What've you done to my little girl?" Trish asked. "I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor said.

"I don't care about shadows or parleys," It said. "So what do you care about?" The Doctor asked. "I want my friends," It replied. The Doctor kneeled down beside the bed. "You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself," He said. "I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it," It said.

"Name yourself!" The Doctor demanded. "Isolus," It replied. "You're Isolus. Of course," The Doctor said. The Isolus was drawing as she spoke, "Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family."

"What's that?" Trish asked. "The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space," The Doctor started and he got up. "See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone."

"Our journey is long," The Isolus said. "The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up," The Doctor explained. "Thousands of years just floating through space. Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?" Jennifer asked.

"We play," The Isolus replied. "You play?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor sat down on the bed. "While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play," He explained. "In flight entertainment," Jennifer said.

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost," The Doctor explained. Jennifer looked at The Isolus with sad eyes. "Why did you come to Earth?" the Doctor asked it.

"We were too close," The Isolus replied and then it pulled another paper and started drawing something else. "That's a solar flare from your sun. Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods," The Doctor said. "Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone," The Isolus said.

"Your pod crashed. Where is it?" The Doctor asked. "My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her," The Isolus replied. The Doctor stroked Chloe's cheek. "You empathised with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you," He said.

"I want my family. It's not fair," The Isolus said. "I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself," The Doctor said. "I am alone," The Isolus said.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the wardrobe. "I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming," A man's voice spoke. A red glow and the door shaking as Chloe started to shaking. "Trish, how do you calm her?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Trish asked, confused.

"When she has nightmares, what do you do?" The Doctor asked. "I, I," Trish didn't knew what to say. "What do you do?" The Doctor asked again. "I sing to her," She said. "Then start singing," The Doctor said. Trish walked over to Chloe as The Doctor walked over to Jennifer and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Chloe, I'm coming," The voice said as Trish singed to Chloe. "Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe," The man's voice said and Trish continued to sing. After a few seconds later, Chloe fall asleep, and the wardrobe fall silent. "He came to her because she was lonely," Trish said, not taking her eyes off from Chloe. "Chloe, I'm sorry," She crying and hugged her daughter.


	14. Ch 14 - Fear Her - Part 3

The three walked back to the living room. The Doctor stopped at the doorway while Trish was collecting all the pencils she could find. "Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free," She explained. Jennifer handed Trish pencils that she picked. "I thought it was over."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Jennifer asked softly. "I didn't want to," Trish replied. Jennifer sat down at the couch. "Maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone," Jennifer said gently. "Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them."

"Her and the Isolus. Two lonely kids who need each other," The Doctor said and Jennifer looked at him. "And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in," She said. "It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family," He said. "How big?" Jennifer asked. "Say around . . ." The Doctor started. "Four billion?"

The Doctor and Jennifer walked out of the house and down the streets. "We need that pod," The Doctor said as he put on his coat. "But it crashed, won't it be destroyed?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can," The Doctor started. "Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus."

They got to the open ground, where the TARDIS was. "We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit," The Doctor said. He pulled out the TARDIS key, what they didn't knew that Chloe was watching them going inside the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was building a gizmo. "You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you, how?" Jennifer asked. "I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own," The Doctor replied as he sat down next to her. "Give me the styner-magnetic. The thing in your left hand."

Jennifer handed him what he asked. "So what, is it a child?" Jennifer asked. "Yep. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids," The Doctor said. "So it's scared?" Jennifer asked. "Yes," The Doctor replied. "Binary dot." She handed him what he asked.

"Gum," He asked. Jennifer frowned but she spit her chewing gum to his hand. The Doctor uses Jennifer's chewing gum to fix a component in place, then closed the lid on the glass globe containing the gizmo. "I think we're there," He said.

He got up. "Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, JJ. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy," He said.

As The Doctor continued, the scanner was making noises and Jennifer pointed at that. "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold."

The Doctor looked at Jennifer's hand so he took it. "No, I'm pointing," Jennifer said as she giggled. The scanner was registering an energy source. "It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor," The Doctor said with a smile and kissed Jennifer's cheek before rushing to the doors with Jennifer.

"Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked ahead, "So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" Then, there was a crash as the gizmo fall to the ground and break and Jennifer turned around to see The Doctor and the TARDIS vanished. "Doctor? Doctor!"

Jennifer hammers on Trish's door. She let her in and Jennifer ran upstairs. "It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her," Trish said and she followed Jennifer up.

Jennifer walked into Chloe's bedroom and grabbed a drawing, where she see was of the Doctor and the TARDIS. "Leave me alone. I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber," The Isolus said. "Bring him back," Jennifer said.

"No," The Isolus said. Jennifer looked away and then back, grabbing Chloe's shoulders. "Don't you realize what you've done? He was the only one who could help you. Now bring him back!" She demanded. "Leave me alone. I love Chloe Webber," The Isolus said.

Jennifer slowly nodded. "I know. I know," She said gently and let go. She looked down at the drawing in her hands. "Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of there. I'll find the pod," She said. Jennifer looked at Trish. "Don't leave her alone, no matter what," She said.

Jennifer walked out of the house and spotted Kel, admiring his latest tarmac patch. "Heat. They travel on heat," Jennifer said to herself and she ran over to Kel. "Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump," He said. Jennifer kneeled down beside him. "Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" She asked.

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one," Kel said and Jennifer nodded. "Well, okay, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking," She started and Kel nodded in agreement. "But before you do that, think back six days."

"Six days. When I was laying this the first time round," Kel said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time," Kel replied. "Six days ago?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," Kel replied as Jennifer looked away, realizes something. "Hot fresh tar," She said. "Blended to a secret council recipe," Kel replied.

Jennifer rushed to Kel's van and opened the back. "I don't keep it in the van! Hey, that's a council van. Out," Kel said as he walked over. Jennifer grabbed a pick axe and got out. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back," Kel said. Jennifer hold the axe up to the ground. "No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!"

Jennifer started digging up the pothole. "No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!" Kel said. Jennifer stopped and pulled out a tiny spaceship. "It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar."

"What is it?" Kel asked. "It's a spaceship," Jennifer replied and then just ran with it and the axe back to Trish's house. "I've found it!" Jennifer said and she walked to the living room. "I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." She realized that Trish was here. "Hang on, I told you not to leave her."

"My God! Er, what's going on here?" They heard the TV host. They looked at the TV and saw the stadium crowd have vanished. Kel entered the house. "I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up-" Jennifer cut him off. "Shut up and look," She said, pointing at the TV.

"The crowd has vanished! Er, they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Right in front of my eyes. It's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob?" The host said. "The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters," Jennifer said.

"Over eighty thousand spectators and thirteen thousand athletes. They're gone. All of those people. It's a terrible, terrible turn of events," The host said. Jennifer ran upstairs, following by Trish. "Chloe?" Jennifer called as she tried to opened Chloe's bedroom door but it was locked. "Chloe, it's Jennifer! Open the door!"

"We found your ship. We can send you home," Jennifer said. "Chloe?" Trish called. "Right, stand back," Jennifer said and Trish took a few steppes back. Jennifer used the pickaxe to break down the bedroom door. She got a hand through to push the chair away and come in. "Chloe!"

"I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming," Chloe's dad's voice was heard. Chloe was drawing on the wall the Earth. "I've got to stop her," Jennifer said. She took a step forward but walked back when the closet doors banged.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair," The Isolus said. "I've got your pod," Jennifer said holding it out. "The pod is dead," The Isolus said as Kel walked in. "No, it only needs heat," Jennifer said. "It needs more than heat," The Isolus said.

Jennifer frowned, "What, then?" She asked. "I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved. And that one!" Kel said. Jennifer grabbed the drawing of The Doctor. She saw that The Doctor was pointing to an Olympic torch.

"She didn't draw that, he did. But it needs more than heat, Doctor," Jennifer said. "Is still on its way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love," The host said. "Love," Jennifer said. "So let's have a look from the helicopter. There we go, the torch bearer running past Dame Kelly Holmes Close" The host said.

"I know how to charge up the pod," Jennifer said and she ran out. She ran outside with Kel. Jennifer pushed her way through the crowd at the end of the close. "Sorry, you'll have to watch from here," A policeman said to her. "No, but I've got to get closer," Jennifer said. "No way," He said.

Jennifer walked back and felt that the pod was chittering. She hold it closer to her. "You felt it, didn't you? Feel the love," She whispered softly to the pod. Then she throw the pod into the air, and it flies into the flame of the Torch. The Torch Bearer staggers briefly then carries on. "Yes!" Jennifer said with a smile.

Jennifer hugged Kel. "You did it! What was it you did?" Kel asked but Jennifer just laughed. Back down the Close, the missing children reappear and run to their parents. Jennifer saw the kids and the parents together again and smiled. But it fell when she saw that The Doctor wasn't around. "Doctor," She whispered sadly.

The old lady took Jennifer's arm. "I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, darling!" She said with a smile and gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek and Jennifer smiled. "And thank that man for me too," The old lady said and she walked away, happy.

"Where is he? He should be here," Jennifer said, looking around. "All the drawings have come to life. That means all of them," She said and her eyes grow wide and she looked at Chloe's window to see a red glow in there. "Oh, no," Jennifer said and she started to ran to Trish's house.

Jennifer ran to the door but it was locked, she saw Trish and Chloe. "Trish, get out!" Jennifer said. "I can't! The door's stuck!" Trish replied, trying to open the door as well. "Is The Doctor in there?" Jennifer asked. "I don't think so," Trish replied. "Mummy," Chloe cried.

"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you," Chloe's dad's voice said. "Please, dad. No more," Chloe begged. "Chloe, honey, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it," Jennifer said. "Help us," Trish begged. "It's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe," Jennifer said. "You can do it, Chloe!"

Chloe called Trish and Trish looked down at her daughter, "I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again," She said, hugging Chloe. "Sing again! Chloe, sing!" Jennifer said. "Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you. Chloe!" Chloe's dad's voice said. Chloe and Trish started to sing and soon the red glow faded and retreated.

Jennifer sighed in relief and sat by the front door. Kel walked up to her. "Maybe he's gone somewhere," He said softly. Jennifer gave him a small smile. "Who's going to hold his hand now?" She asked and Kel looked at her sadly as she looked away, trying to fight the tears.

Jennifer and Kel entered the house and looked at the TV with Trish and Chloe. "... They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly ..." The host said. "Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor?" Jennifer asked.

"But hang on, the Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble," The host said. The torch bearer collapsed. "Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?"

But then, a man in a brown suit and plimsolls picked up the torch. The Doctor! "Doctor," Jennifer whispered, with a smile and they all smiled as they continued to watched the TV. "There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame. We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love."

At the Olympic stadium, the spotlight following The Doctor as he ran up the red carpet to the lower cauldron. He whoops with joy then lighted the gas. The flame runs up to the main cauldron and ignites the proper Olympic flame. The Isolus pod zooms up into the night sky.

At Dame Kelly Holmes Close, The Doctor was there, watching the kids playing with the parents. Jennifer walked behind him, smiling. "Cake?" She asked and The Doctor turned around to face her. She hold out a fairy cake with silver sugar ball decorations on.

The Doctor laughed and Jennifer joined him. "Top banana," He said as Jennifer gave it to him. He started to eat it. "Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!" He said with a smile.

Jennifer nodded with a smile and fight her tears again. She hugged The Doctor and he hugged her back, tightly. "I thought I'd lost you," Jennifer said. "Nah. Not on a night like this, love," The Doctor said and they broke the hug. "This is a night for lost things being found. Come on."

"So, what now?" Jennifer asked. "I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for," The Doctor replied, grabbing Jennifer's hand. "Come on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?" Jennifer smirked.

"Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put," The Doctor said. "You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?" Jennifer asked. "Wait and see," The Doctor said.

The obligatory fireworks display started and Jennifer and The Doctor looked up at it, holding hands. "You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will," Jennifer said.

"Never say never ever," The Doctor said. "We'll always be okay, you and me. Don't you reckon, Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "There's something in the air. Something coming," The Doctor said, frowning. "What?" Jennifer asked. "A storm's approaching," The Doctor replied.


	15. Ch 15 - Army of Ghosts - Part 1

The three walked back to the living room. The Doctor stopped at the doorway while Trish was collecting all the pencils she could find. "Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free," She explained. Jennifer handed Trish pencils that she picked. "I thought it was over."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Jennifer asked softly. "I didn't want to," Trish replied. Jennifer sat down at the couch. "Maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone," Jennifer said gently. "Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them."

"Her and the Isolus. Two lonely kids who need each other," The Doctor said and Jennifer looked at him. "And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in," She said. "It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family," He said. "How big?" Jennifer asked. "Say around . . ." The Doctor started. "Four billion?"

The Doctor and Jennifer walked out of the house and down the streets. "We need that pod," The Doctor said as he put on his coat. "But it crashed, won't it be destroyed?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can," The Doctor started. "Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus."

They got to the open ground, where the TARDIS was. "We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit," The Doctor said. He pulled out the TARDIS key, what they didn't knew that Chloe was watching them going inside the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was building a gizmo. "You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you, how?" Jennifer asked. "I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own," The Doctor replied as he sat down next to her. "Give me the styner-magnetic. The thing in your left hand."

Jennifer handed him what he asked. "So what, is it a child?" Jennifer asked. "Yep. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids," The Doctor said. "So it's scared?" Jennifer asked. "Yes," The Doctor replied. "Binary dot." She handed him what he asked.

"Gum," He asked. Jennifer frowned but she spit her chewing gum to his hand. The Doctor uses Jennifer's chewing gum to fix a component in place, then closed the lid on the glass globe containing the gizmo. "I think we're there," He said.

He got up. "Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, JJ. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy," He said.

As The Doctor continued, the scanner was making noises and Jennifer pointed at that. "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold."

The Doctor looked at Jennifer's hand so he took it. "No, I'm pointing," Jennifer said as she giggled. The scanner was registering an energy source. "It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor," The Doctor said with a smile and kissed Jennifer's cheek before rushing to the doors with Jennifer.

"Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked ahead, "So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" Then, there was a crash as the gizmo fall to the ground and break and Jennifer turned around to see The Doctor and the TARDIS vanished. "Doctor? Doctor!"

Jennifer hammers on Trish's door. She let her in and Jennifer ran upstairs. "It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her," Trish said and she followed Jennifer up.

Jennifer walked into Chloe's bedroom and grabbed a drawing, where she see was of the Doctor and the TARDIS. "Leave me alone. I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber," The Isolus said. "Bring him back," Jennifer said.

"No," The Isolus said. Jennifer looked away and then back, grabbing Chloe's shoulders. "Don't you realize what you've done? He was the only one who could help you. Now bring him back!" She demanded. "Leave me alone. I love Chloe Webber," The Isolus said.

Jennifer slowly nodded. "I know. I know," She said gently and let go. She looked down at the drawing in her hands. "Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of there. I'll find the pod," She said. Jennifer looked at Trish. "Don't leave her alone, no matter what," She said.

Jennifer walked out of the house and spotted Kel, admiring his latest tarmac patch. "Heat. They travel on heat," Jennifer said to herself and she ran over to Kel. "Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump," He said. Jennifer kneeled down beside him. "Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" She asked.

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one," Kel said and Jennifer nodded. "Well, okay, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking," She started and Kel nodded in agreement. "But before you do that, think back six days."

"Six days. When I was laying this the first time round," Kel said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time," Kel replied. "Six days ago?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," Kel replied as Jennifer looked away, realizes something. "Hot fresh tar," She said. "Blended to a secret council recipe," Kel replied.

Jennifer rushed to Kel's van and opened the back. "I don't keep it in the van! Hey, that's a council van. Out," Kel said as he walked over. Jennifer grabbed a pick axe and got out. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back," Kel said. Jennifer hold the axe up to the ground. "No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!"

Jennifer started digging up the pothole. "No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!" Kel said. Jennifer stopped and pulled out a tiny spaceship. "It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar."

"What is it?" Kel asked. "It's a spaceship," Jennifer replied and then just ran with it and the axe back to Trish's house. "I've found it!" Jennifer said and she walked to the living room. "I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." She realized that Trish was here. "Hang on, I told you not to leave her."

"My God! Er, what's going on here?" They heard the TV host. They looked at the TV and saw the stadium crowd have vanished. Kel entered the house. "I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up-" Jennifer cut him off. "Shut up and look," She said, pointing at the TV.

"The crowd has vanished! Er, they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Right in front of my eyes. It's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob?" The host said. "The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters," Jennifer said.

"Over eighty thousand spectators and thirteen thousand athletes. They're gone. All of those people. It's a terrible, terrible turn of events," The host said. Jennifer ran upstairs, following by Trish. "Chloe?" Jennifer called as she tried to opened Chloe's bedroom door but it was locked. "Chloe, it's Jennifer! Open the door!"

"We found your ship. We can send you home," Jennifer said. "Chloe?" Trish called. "Right, stand back," Jennifer said and Trish took a few steppes back. Jennifer used the pickaxe to break down the bedroom door. She got a hand through to push the chair away and come in. "Chloe!"

"I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming," Chloe's dad's voice was heard. Chloe was drawing on the wall the Earth. "I've got to stop her," Jennifer said. She took a step forward but walked back when the closet doors banged.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair," The Isolus said. "I've got your pod," Jennifer said holding it out. "The pod is dead," The Isolus said as Kel walked in. "No, it only needs heat," Jennifer said. "It needs more than heat," The Isolus said.

Jennifer frowned, "What, then?" She asked. "I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved. And that one!" Kel said. Jennifer grabbed the drawing of The Doctor. She saw that The Doctor was pointing to an Olympic torch.

"She didn't draw that, he did. But it needs more than heat, Doctor," Jennifer said. "Is still on its way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love," The host said. "Love," Jennifer said. "So let's have a look from the helicopter. There we go, the torch bearer running past Dame Kelly Holmes Close" The host said.

"I know how to charge up the pod," Jennifer said and she ran out. She ran outside with Kel. Jennifer pushed her way through the crowd at the end of the close. "Sorry, you'll have to watch from here," A policeman said to her. "No, but I've got to get closer," Jennifer said. "No way," He said.

Jennifer walked back and felt that the pod was chittering. She hold it closer to her. "You felt it, didn't you? Feel the love," She whispered softly to the pod. Then she throw the pod into the air, and it flies into the flame of the Torch. The Torch Bearer staggers briefly then carries on. "Yes!" Jennifer said with a smile.

Jennifer hugged Kel. "You did it! What was it you did?" Kel asked but Jennifer just laughed. Back down the Close, the missing children reappear and run to their parents. Jennifer saw the kids and the parents together again and smiled. But it fell when she saw that The Doctor wasn't around. "Doctor," She whispered sadly.

The old lady took Jennifer's arm. "I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, darling!" She said with a smile and gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek and Jennifer smiled. "And thank that man for me too," The old lady said and she walked away, happy.

"Where is he? He should be here," Jennifer said, looking around. "All the drawings have come to life. That means all of them," She said and her eyes grow wide and she looked at Chloe's window to see a red glow in there. "Oh, no," Jennifer said and she started to ran to Trish's house.

Jennifer ran to the door but it was locked, she saw Trish and Chloe. "Trish, get out!" Jennifer said. "I can't! The door's stuck!" Trish replied, trying to open the door as well. "Is The Doctor in there?" Jennifer asked. "I don't think so," Trish replied. "Mummy," Chloe cried.

"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you," Chloe's dad's voice said. "Please, dad. No more," Chloe begged. "Chloe, honey, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it," Jennifer said. "Help us," Trish begged. "It's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe," Jennifer said. "You can do it, Chloe!"

Chloe called Trish and Trish looked down at her daughter, "I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again," She said, hugging Chloe. "Sing again! Chloe, sing!" Jennifer said. "Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you. Chloe!" Chloe's dad's voice said. Chloe and Trish started to sing and soon the red glow faded and retreated.

Jennifer sighed in relief and sat by the front door. Kel walked up to her. "Maybe he's gone somewhere," He said softly. Jennifer gave him a small smile. "Who's going to hold his hand now?" She asked and Kel looked at her sadly as she looked away, trying to fight the tears.

Jennifer and Kel entered the house and looked at the TV with Trish and Chloe. "... They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly ..." The host said. "Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor?" Jennifer asked.

"But hang on, the Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble," The host said. The torch bearer collapsed. "Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?"

But then, a man in a brown suit and plimsolls picked up the torch. The Doctor! "Doctor," Jennifer whispered, with a smile and they all smiled as they continued to watched the TV. "There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame. We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love."

At the Olympic stadium, the spotlight following The Doctor as he ran up the red carpet to the lower cauldron. He whoops with joy then lighted the gas. The flame runs up to the main cauldron and ignites the proper Olympic flame. The Isolus pod zooms up into the night sky.

At Dame Kelly Holmes Close, The Doctor was there, watching the kids playing with the parents. Jennifer walked behind him, smiling. "Cake?" She asked and The Doctor turned around to face her. She hold out a fairy cake with silver sugar ball decorations on.

The Doctor laughed and Jennifer joined him. "Top banana," He said as Jennifer gave it to him. He started to eat it. "Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!" He said with a smile.

Jennifer nodded with a smile and fight her tears again. She hugged The Doctor and he hugged her back, tightly. "I thought I'd lost you," Jennifer said. "Nah. Not on a night like this, love," The Doctor said and they broke the hug. "This is a night for lost things being found. Come on."

"So, what now?" Jennifer asked. "I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for," The Doctor replied, grabbing Jennifer's hand. "Come on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?" Jennifer smirked.

"Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put," The Doctor said. "You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?" Jennifer asked. "Wait and see," The Doctor said.

The obligatory fireworks display started and Jennifer and The Doctor looked up at it, holding hands. "You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will," Jennifer said.

"Never say never ever," The Doctor said. "We'll always be okay, you and me. Don't you reckon, Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "There's something in the air. Something coming," The Doctor said, frowning. "What?" Jennifer asked. "A storm's approaching," The Doctor replied.


	16. Ch 16 - Army of Ghosts - Part 2

A ghost appeared between the cones, and got trapped. Jennifer, Rose and Jackie watched it on the scanner. The Doctor put on a pair of red and blue 3D cardboard spectacles and make an adjustment to his control box.

The ghost was starting to writhe inside the field. "Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from?" The Doctor asked. "Whoa!" The ghost tried to break out of the field. "That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?" The Doctor asked

The ghost fades and vanished. The Doctor gathered up the cones and ran into the TARDIS. "I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons y!" The Doctor said. The TARDIS dematerialized.

"I like that. Allons y. I should say allons y more often. Allons y. Watch out, Jennifer and Rose Tyler. Allons y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons y, Alonso, every time. You both are staring at me," The Doctor said.

"Our mum's still on board," Jennifer whispered. The Doctor's eyes slightly grow wide. "If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you," Jackie said.

The TARDIS materializes in Torchwood Loading Bay 2, and was immediately surrounded by armed troops. The Doctor watched them on the scanner. "Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here you two, look after Jackie," He said to Jennifer and Rose.

"We not looking after our mum," Jennifer said. "Well, you girls brought her," The Doctor said. "I was kidnapped!" Jackie said. "Doctor, they've got guns," Rose said. "And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine," The Doctor said.

The Doctor stepped outside and raised his arms. A woman rushed in on her high heels. "Oh! Oh, how marvellous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day," She said. She started clapping and the soldiers join in. The Doctor lowered his arms. "Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, I should say. Hurray!" The woman said. "You, you've heard of me, then?" The Doctor said. "Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS," The woman said and more applause.

"And you are?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?" The woman asked.

The Doctor didn't looked happy when she mentioned Jennifer and fake a smile, "Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." The Doctor reaches in through the slightly open door and grabs the first person he could. "But here she is, Jennifer Tyler." He pulled Jackie.

"Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that," The Doctor said. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm forty," Jackie said. "Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allons y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going," The Doctor said. "I'll show you where my ankle's going," Jackie whispered.

Jennifer and Rose were waiting in the TARDIS while The Doctor and their Mum were taking a tour. Then the TARDIS was driven past Jackie and The Doctor on the back of a truck. "Oi! Where are you taking that?" Jackie asked.

"If it's alien, it's ours," The woman, Yvonne replied. "You'll never get inside it," The Doctor said. "Hmm! Et cetera," Yvonne said, smirking. Inside the TARDIS, Jennifer peeked out and saw The Doctor, who giving her a little nod. "What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Hold on," Jennifer said as she ran to the stairs when The Doctor's coat was lying, She went through his coat pockets. "Psychic paper, psychic paper." She grinned when she found it.


	17. Ch 17 - Army of Ghosts - Part 3

Jennifer and Rose sneaked out of the TARDIS, which has been put next to a very large and brightly decorated mummy case. They looked behind the mummy case and saw two guards, talking.

Jennifer and Rose looked at each other before Jennifer led the way to the other side. She stopped and Rose almost bumped into her. There was two guards walking pass.

Jennifer spotted two white coats from a bench and quickly grabbed them. She walked back to Rose and handed one to her. They both put on the coats and walked off.

The two sisters followed another scientist along a corridor to a sign saying Torchwood Institute, Reception, Lever Room, Maintenance. Jennifer kissed the psychic paper then put it against the entry reader for the door the scientist has just gone through.

The sisters entered and slowly walked to a big black ball, they both where transfixed by it. A man was at the table and looked up at the two sisters and frowned. He got up and walked over to them. "Can I help you?"

"We were just . . ." Jennifer said, pointing at the ball. The man glanced behind him at the ball and then at the two sisters, "Try not to look. It does that to everyone." Jennifer and Rose finally looked at the man and he said, "What do you want?"

"Sorry. They sent us from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor?" Jennifer said and he nodded. "We're just checking the lines of communication. Did they tell you anything?" Rose asked.

"Can I see your authorisation?" He asked. "Of course," Jennifer said and handed him the psychic paper. He smiled slightly. "That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training," He said. "This paper is blank, and you two a fake. Seal the room. Call security. Samuel, can you check the door locks? She just walked right in."

Samuel turned, smirking, it was Mickey! "Doing it now, sir," He said and the two sisters looked at him, shocked. He put his finger on his lips, telling them not to say anything as he started to walked away and gave them the thumbs up. "Well, if you'd like to take a seat," The man said to the two sisters. Jennifer and Rose listened to him and walked to sit down.

In Yvonne's office, Yvonne, The Doctor and Jackie talked but interrupted by the man, Rajesh, calling her, "Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got two visitors. We don't know who they are, but funnily enough, they arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

Yvonne turned her laptop so The Doctor could see Jennifer, Rose and Rajesh on the webcam. "They one of yours?" Yvonne asked. "Never seen them before in my life," The Doctor lied, shaking his head. "Good," Yvonne said. "Then we can have them shot."

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. The girl with the long hair is Jennifer Tyler and the other with the short hair is Rose Tyler," The Doctor said. "Sorry, guys," Jennifer said. "Hello," Rose said.

"Well, if that's Jennifer Tyler, who's she?" Yvonne asked, glancing at Jackie. "I'm their mother," Jackie said. "Oh, you travel with her mother and sister?" Yvonne asked The Doctor. "He kidnapped me," Jackie said.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother," The Doctor said and Yvonne chuckled.

"Charming," Jackie said. "I've got a reputation to uphold," The Doctor said as Yvonne got up and walked to the door but then the call ended. "Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled. What's going on? Yvonne?" Rajesh asked, trying to call her.

Then, there was a large bang. "It can't be," Rajesh said and he ran to the ball. Jennifer, Rose and Mickey ran after him. There was a large bang again. "It's active!" Rajesh said.

Rajesh was on Yvonne's laptop with the message the ball, Sphere Activated. "We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me?" Rajesh asked. The sphere was trembling.

"Yvonne, for God's sake. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists!" Rajesh said. The door made noises, "The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!" Rajesh said and ran off to the table.

"It's all right, babe. We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on," Mickey said. "The fight against what?" Jennifer and Rose asked at the same time. "What do you think?" Mickey asked, smiling. Then, the sphere was shudders were becoming more violent.

"Cybermen," Jennifer said and Mickey nodded. "We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we," He said.

"The Doctor said that was impossible," Jennifer said. "Yeah, it's not the first time he's been wrong," Mickey said. "What's inside that sphere?" Rose asked. "No one knows," Mickey said. "Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat." Jennifer smiled a little, "It's good to see you," She said. "Yeah. It's good to see you too," Mickey said.

"Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here! I need-" Rajesh said but stopped when he heard a creak from the sphere. Mickey removed his white coat and ear piece, "Here we go."

The Sphere started to crack open, then a black hole appeared. "I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing," Mickey said and he pulled out a massive gun from underneath the platform below the sphere. "This is going to blast them to Hell."

"Samuel, what are you doing?" Rajesh asked. "The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth," Mickey said. The sphere was slowly disappearing in a blaze of light. Then four oversized pepperpots glide out of the Void.

"That's not Cybermen," Mickey said. "Oh, my God," Rose whispered. "It's . . ." Jennifer whispered. "Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" The Black Dalek said and three other Daleks said with him,

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"


	18. Ch 18 - Doomsday - Part 1

At the Sphere laboratory, The Daleks have landed and were trundling across the floor. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Daleks!" Jennifer yelled and the Daleks became quiet. "You're called Daleks," Jennifer stated and walked slowly to the black Dalek. "I know your name. Think about it how can I know that?" She asked and took off the lab coat she was wearing. "A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too," Mickey said. "Me too," Rose said. "Yeah. And me," Rajesh said. The black Dalek looked back at Jennifer, "You will be necessary," It said and turned to the other three Daleks, "Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?"

Behind The four Daleks have a contraption, "Status, hibernation," One of the Daleks said. "Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else," The black Dalek said.

"The Daleks. You said they were all dead," Mickey whispered to Jennifer. "Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?" She whispered.

The black Dalek walked to the four, "Which of you is least important?" It asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, frowning. "Which of you is least important?" It reputed.

"No, we don't work like that. None of us," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "Designate the least important!" The black Dalek demanded. "This is my responsibility," Rajesh said. "No, you don't," Jennifer said but he didn't listen and took a step forward, "I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these three alone."

"You will kneel," The black Dalek said. "What for?" Rajesh asked, frowning. "Kneel," The black Dalek said. Rajesh looked around him at the other two Daleks before kneeling with his back to the black Dalek.

"The Daleks need information about current Earth history," The black Dalek said.

"Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security -"

"Speech is not necessary," The black Dalek cut Rajesh off, "We will extract brainwaves."

The black Dalek and the other two sink plungers envelop Rajesh's head, "Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" Rajesh started to scream and Mickey was about to attack but Jennifer stopped him, wrapping her arms around him and Rose.

Rajesh's screams stopped and Jennifer, Rose and Mickey looked over to see Rajesh's corpse dry, dusty and rapidly aged before the body was dropped to the floor. "His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts," The black Dalek said.

"You didn't need to kill him!" Jennifer snapped. "Neither did we need him alive," One of the Delaks said. "Dalek Thay, investigate outside," The black Dalek ordered. "I obey," One of the Daleks said and it left the room.

"Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier," The black Dalek said. A big viewscreen appears where the sphere had been. Soon they could see two Cybermans walking up the hallway.

"Identify yourselves," The Dalek said. "You will identify first," One of the Cybermans said. "State your identity," The Dalek said. "You will identify first," The Cyberman said. "Identify!" The Dalek demanded.

"It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock," Mickey joked. "You will modify," The Cyberman said. "Daleks do not take orders," The Dalek said. "You have identified as Daleks," The Cyberman said.

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen," The Black Dalek said. "We followed in the wake of your sphere," The Cyberman said. Jennifer's phone rang and she glanced at her phone and saw it was her Mum. She answered it as the others were too busy.

"- Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale," The black Dalek said. "We must protect the Genesis Ark," One of the Daleks said.

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant," The Cyberman said. "Daleks have no concept of elegance," The Dalek said. "This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible," The Cyberman said. "Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe."

"You propose an alliance?" The Dalek asked. "This is correct," The Cyberman said. "Request denied," The Dalek said. The Cybermen ready their weapons at the Dalek.

"Hostile elements will be deleted," The Cyberman said and we that, they shoot at the Dalek but nothing happened to it. "Exterminate!" The Dalek said and shoot both of the Cybermen and they fall to the floor.


	19. Ch 19 - Doomsday - Part 2

"Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen," The Cybermen leader said. "This is not war. This is pest control," The black Dalek said. "We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" The Cybermen leader asked.

"Four," The black Dalek replied. "You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?" The Cybermen leader asked. "We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek," The black Dalek said. "You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?" The Cybermen leader asked. "You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" The black Dalek ordered as The Doctor was visible behind the Cybermen leader just before the viewscreen went blank.

"Wait!" One of the Daleks said. "Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy." The black Dalek turned to Jennifer, "The younger female's heartbeat has increased."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Mickey said. "Identify him," The black Dalek demanded. "All right, then. If you really want to know, that's the Doctor," Jennifer replied. The Black Dalek and the others rolled back a bit. "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared," Jennifer said, smirking.

The victorious Dalek returned to the room, "Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." The Daleks went to the Genesis Ark, that was a Dalek shaped copper container. "Why are we being kept alive?" Rose asked. "They might need me," Jennifer said.

"What? What is it?" Mickey asked before pulling out a large yellow medallions on chains. "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you two."

"You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?" Jennifer asked. "Guess I'm just stupid," Mickey replied, smirking slightly. "You're the bravest man I've ever met," Jennifer said.

"What about the Doctor?" Mickey asked. "Oh, all right. Bravest human," Jennifer said. "I can't think what the Daleks need with me and Mickey. We're nothing to them," Rose spoke up.

"You could be. Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before," Jennifer said. "The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that, I brought it back to life. As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the TARDIS, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply."

"I love it when you talk technical," Mickey teased. "Shut up. If the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up," Jennifer said. "They need you," Rose realized.

"You've travelled in time, so did Mickey. Either one of us would do," Jennifer said. "But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Mickey asked but Jennifer shrugged, she didn't knew.

"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design," The black Dalek spoke. "Then who built it?" Jennifer asked. "The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World," The black Dalek explained. "What's inside?" Rose asked. "The future,' The black Dalek replied.

The four Daleks disconnected from the Ark. "Final stage of awakening," One of the Daleks said. "Your handprint will open the Ark," The black Dalek told Jennifer. "Well tough, because I'm not doing it," She said.

"Obey or the male and the female will die," The black Dalek said. "I can't let them," Jennifer said as she walked over to the Ark. "No, JJ, don't," Rose said. "Place your hand upon the casket," The black Dalek ordered.

"All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?" Jennifer asked as she walked over to the black Dalek.

"Place your hand -"

"What happened to the Emperor?"

"The Emperor survived?" The black Dalek asked. "Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him," Jennifer said, smirking. "You will be exterminated!" The black Dalek said.

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute."

They all turned around to see The Doctor at the doorway, wearing his 3D spectacles. "Alert, alert. You are the Doctor," The black Dalek said as Jennifer, Mickey and Rose smiled.

"Sensors report he is unarmed," One of the Daleks said. "That's me. Always," The Doctor replied as he stood at the Daleks's circle. "Then you are powerless," The black Dalek said. "Not me," The Doctor replied as he took off the 3D spectacles. "Never." He looked at Rose and Jennifer, "How are you two?"

"Oh, same old, you know," Jennifer taesed as Rose smirked at the two. "Good. And Mickity McMickey. Nice to see you!" The Doctor said. "And you, boss," Mickey replied. "Social interaction will cease!" One of the Daleks said.

"How did you survive the Time War?" The black Dalek asked. "By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!" The Doctor said.

"We had to survive," The black Dalek replied. "The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?" The Doctor asked. "Doctor, they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they -"

"I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sek."

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

"So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend," The Doctor said. "Who are they?" Jennifer asked. "A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself," The Doctor explained as he walked around the Daleks. "Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing." He stopped at the black Dalek.

"But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" Mickey asked. "I don't know. Never seen it before," The Doctor replied. "But it's Time Lord," Rose pointed out. "Both sides had secrets," The Doctor replied before turning back to the black Dalek, "What is it? What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy," The black Dalek replied. "What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up," Jennifer said. "Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream," The Doctor said.

"The Doctor will open the Ark!" The black Dalek demanded. The Doctor laughed and stepped away, "The Doctor will not," He said. "You have no way of resisting," The black Dalek said.

"Well, you got me there. Although there is always this," The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "A sonic probe?" The black Dalek asked. "That's screwdriver," The Doctor corrected. "It is harmless," The black Dalek said.

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim," The Doctor said. "But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors." Then, the door to the laboratory blow in, entering Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing. "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" A Cyberman said.

"Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired," One of the Daleks said. "Jennifer, get out!" The Doctor called. "Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!" The black Dalek called as Jennifer stumbled and Rose rushed over and pulled her up just when Pete came rushing over to the two sisters. "Come on," Pete said.

Mickey dived for his big gun. "Mickey, come on!" Jennifer called. "Adapt to weaponry," One of the Daleks said. "Fire power restored!" The black Dalek said and killed a Cyberman. Mickey got jostled and he put out his hand to steady himself. It touched the Ark. He and Jake joined The Doctor, Jennifer, Rose and Pete at an emergency blast door.

The Doctor closed the blast door. "Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on," He ordered and they all ran. "I just fell, I didn't mean it!" Mickey explained. "Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour," The Doctor said and kissed the top of his head, "Now, run!"


	20. Ch 20 - Doomsday - Part 3

At a corridor, Jackie was trapped between two squads of Cybermen on the stairs, so she ran into a corridor and met two more. "You will be upgraded," One of them said. "No, but you can't. Please," Jackie begged and then the Cybermen were shot down from behind.

Then, Jackie saw Jennifer, The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and - "Pete?" She asked, not believing was she was looking at. "Hello, Jacks," Pete said. "I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" She asked. "I'm not a ghost," Pete said.

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete," Jackie pointed out. The Doctor took a step forward, standing beside Pete, "It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-" She cut him off, "Oh, you can shut up."

Jennifer smiled slightly, tears in her eyes. The Doctor went back to stand beside her and Mickey. "Oh, you look old," Jackie told Pete. "You don't," He complimented. "How can you be standing there?" She asked.

"I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or- " She cut him off, "There was never anyone else." He gave a small nod. "Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"You brought them up," Pete pointed out, talking about Rose and Jennifer. Rose wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Rose and Jennifer Tyler. That's not bad."

"Yeah," Jackie agreed. "In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich," Pete said. "I don't care about that," She said, shaking her head. "How rich?"

"Very," Pete replied. "I don't care about that," Jackie reputed. "How very?" The Doctor smiled and Jennifer let out a small chuckle as tears fell from her eyes. "Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of," Pete stopped talking, they both stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, come here." He put down the gun and they ran towards each other. She jumped into his arms and Jennifer and Rose hugged each other tightly as they both watched their parents reunited.

The Doctor looked carefully inside the warehouse, where the Torchwood security, along side with the Cybermen fighting the Daleks and the Ark, then he crawled over to a crate and grabbed a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back. "Come on, please," Jennifer whispered and he went back.

The Doctor opened the door again, wearing again his 3D glasses. The warehouse roof shutters started to slide back. "What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?" Jennifer asked as they watched. "Time Lord science. What Time Lord science? What is it?" The Doctor asked himself, taking off his glasses.

The Ark and the Black Dalek glide up and out into Canary Wharf. The Doctor closed the door and they ran off to the corridor. "We've got to see what it's doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor!" The Doctor said as he started to ran and they all followed.

"That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all," Jackie said. Just then an elevator opened and Jake popped out, "We could always take the lift."

At Yvonne's office, they all got to the window in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around. "Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside," The Doctor said.

"Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Mickey asked. "It's a prison ship," The Doctor replied. "How many Daleks?" Rose asked. "Millions," The Doctor replied.

The Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets before stopping and shooting into the sky. "I'm sorry, but you've had it," Pete said as he stepped away from the window with Jackie. "This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home."

He took a yellow medallion from a commando and handed it to Jackie, "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us," He said. "But they're destroying the city," She said. "I'd forgotten you could argue," Pete said and put the medallion around Jackie's neck. "It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

The Doctor turned around, wearing his 3D spectacles and grinned, "Oh, I'm ready." He raushed to a computer terminal, "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood. Slam it down and close off both universes."

" _Reboot systems_."

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" Jennifer asked as Pete put another yellow medallion around Rose's neck. "They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution," The Doctor replied. "Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Jennifer asked, smirking as she crossed her arms. "I can see, that's what. because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look," The Doctor said and gave the spectacles to Jennifer.

"I've been through it. Do you see?" The Doctor asked her. Jennifer saw lots of speckles in the air around The Doctor.

" _Reboot in three minutes_."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked. "Void stuff," The Doctor replied. "Is it like er, background radiation?" Jennifer asked. "That's it. Look at the others," The Doctor said and spine her around. Jake, Mickey and Pete were having the same speckles around them except Jackie and Rose, "And the only two who hasn't been through the Void, your mother and sister. First time your mother looked normal all in her life."

"Oi," Jackie said. "But the Daleks lived inside the Void," The Doctor said as he started to ran off and Jennifer followed. "They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" Jennifer said. "Pulling them all in!" The Doctor reputed. "Sorry, what's the Void?" Mickey asked. "The dead space. Some people call it Hell," The Doctor explained. "So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell," Mickey said as he put on his yellow medallion around his neck and looked at Jake, smirking, "Man, I told you he was good."

"But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world," Jennifer said and looked at her hand, seeing the same speckles around her hand. She took off the spectacles and looked at The Doctor as he walked closer to her, "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." The Doctor looked at her, "That's why you've got to go."

" _Reboot in two minutes_."

Jennifer stared at him, not believing what she just heard. "Back to Pete's world," He said and then looked at the others, "Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World." Then he looked back at Jennifer, "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it, for good?" Pete asked. "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput," The Doctor said, looking at Pete before back at Jennifer.

"But you stay on this side?" Jennifer asked. "But you'll get pulled in," Mickey said. Jennifer and The Doctor stared at each other for a long moment before The Doctor rushed off, "That's why I got these," He said and showed the magnaclamps, "I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life."

"So I'm supposed to go," Jennifer said. "Yeah," The Doctor said as he dropped the magnaclamps to the floor. "To another world, and then it gets sealed off," Jennifer said. "Yeah," The Doctor reputed, avoiding eye contact with her and walked to another computer.

"Forever, yeah, that's not going to happen," Jennifer said and just then the building shook. "We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us," Pete said.

"No, I'm not leaving," Jennifer declared. "I'm not leaving JJ," Rose declared. "I'm not going without them," Jackie declared. "Oh, my God. We're going!" Pete said. "I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving them," Jackie said.

"Mum, Rose, you've got to go," Jennifer said. "Well, that's tough," Jackie said. "Mum," Jennifer said softly.

" _Reboot in one minute_."

"I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met The Doctor," Jennifer said and The Doctor walked from behind her, "And all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for Rose, for all of us. For the whole planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum." The Doctor pulled out slowly a medallion from his pocket as Pete hold out his medallion.

"But not anymore, because now he's got me," Jennifer finished softly as The Doctor walked over to her from behind. He put the medallion around her neck and Pete pressed his button.

They were at the Parallel Torchwood. "Oh no, you don't. He's not doing that to me again," Jennifer said and hit her button sending her back, "I think this is the on switch." The Doctor looked at her and walked over, grabbing her arms, "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see them again. Your own mother and sister!"

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you," Jennifer said, fighting back her tears. He slowly let go of her arms. "So what can I do to help?" She asked.

" _Systems rebooted. Open access_."

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six," The Doctor ordered, "And hurry up." Jennifer went to the terminal and took her medallion off. "We've got Cybermen on the way up," She said.

"How many floors down?" The Doctor asked as he rushed over to her. "Just one," She replied. The Doctor walked off and used the computer.

" _Levers operational_."

The Doctor smiled and Jennifer looked at him, smiling. "That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team," She said. The Doctor walked over to her with one of the Magnaclamp, "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

"Which one's Shiver?" Jennifer asked, frowning. "Oh, I'm Shake," The Doctor said and handed her the Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers. "Press the red button," He said and they both did.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff," The Doctor said and they both grabbed an hold of the levers. "Are you ready?"

Jennifer looked at the window and saw four Daleks outside, "So are they," She said. "Let's do it!" The Doctor said. They pushed the levers up then grabbed the Magnaclamps.

" _Online_."

A bright light came out of the breach and a strong wind rushed into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself. "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor called.

Cybermen all over the world were lifted off their feet and into the air. There was a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void. Jennifer's lever moved a little.

" _Offline_."

The suction started to decrease. Jennifer had to let go of the Magnaclamp to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it were being dragged the wrong way. "I've got to get it upright!" She called. She met The Doctor's eyes before using all her strength to upright.

" _Online and locked_."

The suction build up. "JJ, hold on! Hold on!" The Doctor called but Jennifer started to lose her strength and she being pulled horizontally towards the Void. The Doctor couldn't reach her as her fingers finally slipped from the lever handle. "Jennifer, no!" The Doctor yelled.

Before they knew it, the wind died down and the Void closed itself like paper down a plughole when Jennifer reached to the wall.

" _Systems closed._ "

The Doctor let go and rushed to over to Jennifer. "You okay?" He asked, pulling her up to her feet. "Jennifer, you okay?" He asked again, grabbing her cheeks. She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm . . . I'm okay," She said.

The Doctor sighed in relief and pulled her to a tightly hug. "It's over," He said. "Yeah. It's all over," She whispered. He let go and looked at her, tears in her eyes. She was never going to see her mother and sister again. Never.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said. Jennifer shook her head and looked at him, "It's not your fault. You told me what will happen, but I didn't want to leave you. I'll stay with you forever, remember?" She said. The Doctor gave her a small smile and nodded, "Let's go," He said.

Jennifer nodded and he started to walk away with her following behind. "Doctor," The black Dalek said as he was in front of them. They stopped immediately and the black Dalek looked straight at The Doctor, "Exterminate!"

"Doctor!" Jennifer yelled as she ran towards him and pushed him away as the black Dalek shot, hitting Jennifer. She gasped and fall to the floor. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" The black Dalek said as he disappeared.

The Doctor got up and rushed over to Jennifer, dropping to his kneels. He pulled her closer to him, "JJ," He spoke, tears in his eyes. Jennifer let out a shuddering breathe and looked at The Doctor. "Hey, you'll be okay," He promised her but they both knew it wasn't true.

Jennifer placed her hand on The Doctor's cheek. "Doctor -"

"You going to be fine. You'll be okay," He said with tears falling down from his eyes.

Jennifer gasped for air. "No, I'm not," She said, tears in her eyes. The Doctor shook his head, "You can't die. Not now, you need to stay awake," He said, placing his hand on her cheek. "Forever remember."

"I love you," Jennifer whispered. "I love you too," The Doctor said, sobbing, "I will always love you. Forever." Jennifer smiled a little. "Run, you clever boy," She choked. "And . . . remember." She closed her eyes, losing her last breath.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, Jennifer," He sobbed. He brought her body closer to his. "Come back. JJ, come back."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys,_**

 ** _Don't hate me because I killed Jennifer, but I was planning on it for a little while now so. It was hard to write this chapter. But don't worry it's not over yet!_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	21. SEQUEL

Hey guys! There you go the third book

It calls;

Lose You Again [Sequel to All the Time in the World]


End file.
